


A Gamers Guide to Conquest - The Bonus Chapters

by The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro



Series: A Gamers Guide - Kuro [3]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, DCU, Emperor's New Groove (2000), Firefly, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Big Bang Theory (TV), The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro/pseuds/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro
Summary: A much older Kuro is bored, and that means it's time for him to go on a trip. Where? Hell if he knows, he'll work that out when he gets there. This is the chronicles of the worlds he ended up on... and the girls he met. Just some Bonus Chapters of Kuro's adventures. Nothing Plot related and mostly smut. You won't be missing out on main story plot if you don't read them.
Series: A Gamers Guide - Kuro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530212
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. Penny on the Casting Couch (Big Bang Theory Ch01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Bonus Chapter 01: Penny on the Casting Couch (The Big Bang Theory)  
  
**"...so, why exactly are you bothering me so late?" Kuro asked with a yawn as he rested against the door-frame, making her blush, maybe coming straight to Kuro's apartment wasn't the best idea. If she knew one thing about Kuro, it was that he really liked sleeping, coming over so late was a bad idea if she wanted his help. He'd clearly been getting ready for bed, just dressed in some silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else, maybe it was the fact that she spent all her time with the geeks now... but she had to force herself to look up from his chiselled abs... Maybe she should try and get Leonard to join him as a regular at the gym.  
  
"I... Sorry, can we talk? It won't take long..." Penny promised quickly, making him sigh in annoyance, running a hand through his hair as he headed into the apartment, getting the hint she quickly followed behind him and closing the door, looking around his apartment with an impressed nod. She'd never been in his home before, he was usually in Sheldon and Leonard's when they saw each other.  
  
Why did he spend so much time there? ...Why did she spend so much time there?  
  
It was hard to tell the expensive-looking room was part of the same apartment building she lived in. She honestly doubted she could afford a single piece of his furniture with six months of her wages.  
  
As he practically slumped down on his chair, he gestured for her to take a seat on the ridiculously comfy couch.  
  
"So, what was so important that you couldn't wait till tomorrow?" he asked, resting his head on his fist.  
  
"I... Sheldon told me that you're in show biz, was he telling the truth?" she asked hesitantly, making him roll his eyes.  
  
"I'm in everything. Yes, I own a few Film and TV companies, I own a few companies for just about everything, to be honest. I just kinda buy whatever takes my interest. The advantage of being filthy rich, I suppose, though I doubt you'd know about that." he said with a sleepy smirk making her wince. He always did find her mooching off Leonard funny.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, making him laugh. She honestly knew nothing about him, he was just a friend of Sheldon's she occasionally saw at their place after all.  
  
"Because I didn't want to? Because I had no reason to? Take your pick. If I wanted the attention from owning so many businesses, I wouldn't be living in a tiny apartment, incognito." he replied with a shrug. "Let me guess, you want me to use my influence and pull some strings for you so you can get a job that doesn't include working as a minimum wage waitress?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"I.. uhh... it sounds bad when you put it like that." she admitted after a moment.  
  
"Look, Penny... do you know how many 'aspiring actresses' there are in California? In this city alone? Thousands, tens of thousands. And unsurprisingly most of them are working dead-end jobs as well after they failed." he said bluntly, making her wince.  
  
"Hey... I haven't failed, I am an actress." she countered weakly making him smirk.  
  
"You've been in what? A handful of low-budget productions? Your five minutes of fame was getting your tits out on camera and being murdered by a killer gorilla in some crappy horror movie. I don't deal in low-budget movies, I don't deal in low-budget anything. My companies deal in box office blockbusters. Sure, I could get you a role as an extra or a side character, but you'd be working alongside A-Listers." he said before sighing. "Penny, do you know what the difference between you and say... Megan Fox or Jessica Alba is?" he asked, making her pause.  
  
"...they're better at acting than me?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"Not particularly. I mean, they are... but there are classes for that, Acting Coaches for after they've gotten the roles. No, they just made the right connections, knew the right people. That's the 'trick' to Hollywood, it's not what you know, it's who you know..." he admitted, making her pause. "To be an actress, you only really need two things, to be attractive and to know the right person."  
  
"I... know you?" she half asked.  
  
"No, you really don't... you didn't even know my job until someone told you, but you are attractive. The problem is that again, there's no limit to the amount of attractive blonde girl-next-door types who want to be actresses. The question is, what are you willing to do to achieve your dream." he said as blunt as ever making her pause...  
  
"I... what do you mean?" she asked, making him laugh.  
  
"Penny, you aren't one of the nerds, you know what I mean. The casting couch is a time-honoured tradition, and it's still going strong, Marilyn Monroe couldn't avoid it, why do you think you'd be able to? You need help if you want to get started and I'm willing to give it to you, for a price. Spend a single night doing what I tell you, and I'll get you a speaking role in a blockbuster." he offered readily.  
  
"I- I am not sleeping with you for a role." She said quickly, offended at the casual offer, she wasn't that kind of...  
  
"Good for you, feel free to show yourself out." He said smoothly, not even phased by her refusal.  
  
"Wait, that's it? I turn you down and you just... don't care? No threats or insults?" She asked, caught off guard as Kuro sighed.  
  
"Penny, we've just been over this. You aren't unique, there are a thousand girls who could take your place in this city. I could have a group of wannabe starlets here within the next hour. I just might. You aren't important enough to threaten. So go ahead, leave. You can tell Leonard about this, about how I tried coercing you into sleeping with me and you turned me down, it'll probably be a nice bonding moment for you two. You'll get to spend the rest of your life as a waitress, serving cheesecakes and flirting for tips to pay your bills, never achieving your dream, but you'll be able to do it with a clean conscience. Maybe I'll even visit you at work and give you a big tip if you flirt hard enough, at best you just might get a role in another cheap horror movie where your only job is to get naked and be killed by the villain, your character name won't even be remembered after the movie is over, you'll just be that girl who had like three sex scenes and then died, maybe eventually you'll get desperate for money, but without knowing the right people? You're more likely to end up in a low-budget porno than an actual movie. Meanwhile some other girl, probably younger and prettier than you will get a text and come here. She won't be such a paragon of virtue and spend the night, getting the role instead." He said coldly. "Like I said, you declining only changes your life, everything is going to go the same for me either way."  
  
"That's... horrible." She said after a moment making him laugh.  
  
"That's show biz baby, that's the life you want to get into. But the real question... is why are you still here? If it's so horrible, why haven't you moved?" He asked with a smirk making her hesitate, watching him stand up and walk over to her, sitting down on the couch next to her. "I think you're lying, that you're considering it... would a single night be worth improving your career? It's been running through your mind, hasn't it? Go ahead, prove me wrong? Get up and walk away." He mocked, his hand coming down on her inner thigh, caressing her gently.  
  
"I..." She started before trailing off, unable to refute him.  
  
"Do what I say for the rest of the night, and you'll wake up with a speaking part in one of the new drama blockbusters, easy right?" He asked, placing a kiss on her neck as she stayed there frozen in place, her eyes wide and her heart racing.  
  
As his hands came to her blouse, unbuttoning it slowly, her words died in her mouth. She'd wanted to be a successful actress for as long as she could remember... was one night of shame really so bad?  
  
Before she could really process what was happening her blouse was gone, tossed off to some corner of the room, her jeans unzipped and half pulled down.  
  
"I-I have a boyfriend..." she protested weakly as he pulled her jeans off entirely leaving her sitting in just her dull white underwear.  
  
As he pulled her up, he led her through the apartment, entering his bedroom and pushing her onto the bed. Somewhere between the couch and the bed her bra was taken, tossed away, leaving her breasts exposed to his hungry eyes.  
  
"And I'm married, what's your point?" He asked as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her with a smirk.  
  
As his hand started to pull her panties down, she panicked, feeling his knuckles brush along her slit, pushing him off her, she jumped from the bed. Her heart pounding as he got back up, his finger brushing against his bleeding lip from where he had hit the bed frame as he fell. Looking into his eyes, she froze like a deer in headlights, some primal part of her brain telling her she was in danger before he laughed, the threat vanishing so fast she almost thought she imagined it.  
  
"Well, guess I was wrong... congratulations. Not that wrong since you waited till you were practically naked in my bed but still... well done. You managed to convince yourself not to whore yourself out for your dream job. Now get out of my apartment." He said with a shrug, back to being utterly uncaring about her refusal.  
  
"I won't tell Leonard about this... I won't tell anyone." She said before she fled, only stopping to pull her panties back up, grab the rest of her clothes before she left the apartment, a feeling of shame filling her.  
  
She really had been considering it, the idea of the future he'd laid out for her sounded... terrible.  
  
Fixing her ruffled clothes, she headed back to her apartment, and with a deep frown, she just wanted to go to bed...  
 **  
\- Next Day -  
  
** "And I win again! I don't know why you chumps even try at this point." Kuro laughed, taking a swig of his beer as Leonard and

Raj sighed, tossing down their controllers.  
  
"You're rich, good looking and popular.. you could at least let us have this." Raj moaned (mostly jokingly) as he looked at the screen, showing Kuro's complete victory (again).  
  
"There is one man who can match me when it comes to games, and he's a long way from here... sorry guys but I think it's time to accept it. I can beat you at literally everything." he said casually.  
  
"So... Kuro..." Howard started hesitantly making Kuro look at him in expectation. "I was outside your apartment this morning... for totally not-creepy reasons. Who were the girls leaving your apartment? They all looked like super-models, hot, blonde and leggy..." he asked in his usual creepy way, making Bernadette sigh.  
  
"First of all, my apartment is on the top floor, what were you doing outside it? And secondly, it was... for work purposes. You know I own some movie companies, and I couldn't be bothered to leave my apartment to do the auditions, so I just had them come to me instead." he said coolly, leaning back on the couch.  
  
"That early in the morning?" Howard asked, making him smirk.  
  
"When they want to be the next big star, they make sacrifices. Sometimes that includes being up stupidly early to audition." he said calmly.  
  
"Right... so how'd they do?" Howard pestered.  
  
"They all performed adequately, so I got them all roles. Some will be extras, some side characters, one went above and beyond so she'll be the love interest in the new action blockbuster. It's a role that could really help her break out onto the acting scene if she does a good job. Really all actors need is a single good role and a good performance and they can be set up with a lifetime of roles." Kuro explained easily.  
  
"Huh... you know Penny, you should ask him to let you audition. It could be your big break." Leonard said after a moment, making her mentally wince as she put on a convincing smile. He was only trying to help... but he had no idea what he was suggesting.  
  
"I'd be happy to have you in my office, just let me know if you want to get out of the cheesecake factory." Kuro said kindly, a hidden smirk making his lips twitch as he smiled at her.  
  
"I'll think about it, thanks..." she said neutrally as he smirked at her. **  
  
\- Days Later -  
  
** Knocking on Kuro's door, she took a deep breath, tightening the long coat she was wearing.  
  
She'd been so sure she'd made the right decision turning him down, but every shift she worked filled her head with the same thing. She could be doing her dream job instead of serving cheesecake and flirting with customers in the hopes that they tip her enough to actually pay her rent for once. Leonard had even encouraged her to take Kuro's offer, thinking she was just nervous about her acting abilities.  
  
The real thing that had pushed her to do this? Howard had shown them an article about the newest sequel of a long-running action movie series, specifically showing them the hot blonde who was cast as the lead actress, telling them that he'd seen her leave Kuro's apartment.  
  
That was how much influence Kuro apparently had at his fingertips, it had been days, and she'd already gotten her face in magazines. That could have been her if she'd swallowed her pride she could be the one about to really break out onto the acting scene, no commercials or shitty b-movies.  
  
As he opened the door, he smirked at her, making her realise why he really hadn't cared about her leaving... Kuro was sure she'd come crawling back.  
  
"I was wondering how long your pride would keep you away... and here you are." he said almost mockingly, his eyes flickering over her outfit.  
  
"I... have reconsidered your offer, I was hoping we could talk?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm... lose the coat." he ordered, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"I... can I come in?" she asked, gripping the long coat tightly as he smirked at her.  
  
"No, I want to see if it's worth my time. Drop the coat." Kuro ordered again, making her glance around the empty hallway, the other apartment doors shut. Hesitating for a moment, she undid the coat and let it slide off her shoulders, the cold air hitting her body as she tried to pose slightly.  
  
Her 'outfit' if it could be called that consisted of her sexiest lingerie, a red lacy set that barely fit her, the bra was tight on her breasts, making them almost pop out with every movement. Her thong barely even hid her pussy, her ass was on full display as she spun around to show off what was possibly her best asset.  
  
"Very nice, I figured you'd come around... but first, lose the bra and get on your knees. I don't like being refused when I make such a generous offer... but if you beg for a second chance, I'll consider it." he said with a cold smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"I... right here?" she asked looking around, it was quiet now, but she could get seen at any moment, Leonard was hanging out with Sheldon, but any of their neighbours could come upstairs without warning.  
  
"Consider it a test of your resolve... how much do you want my help?" he asked as she sighed. She'd come this far... reaching behind her she unclipped her bra, hesitating for only a moment before she let it fall to the floor, dropping to her knees in front of Kuro as she looked up at him, her head at crotch level as he stood before her, his erect shaft pressing against his flimsy silk pyjama bottoms.  
  
He was... intimidatingly big if the bulge against his leg was any indicator.  
  
"I... please, Kuro, I was wrong. I didn't realise how generous you were being and let my misguided morals get in the way... I was stupid, please give me a second chance. I'll make it up to you however you want..." she begged, trying her best to look alluring despite the growing disgust she could already feel welling up inside her.  
  
A single night could change her life, one night, that was nothing right?  
  
"Good girl. Follow me, on your hands and knees." he ordered, grabbing her bra and coat and walking inside. Crushing her pride, she crawled after him, entering the apartment, as she did, he shut the door, locking it with an intimidating click.  
  
As he took his seat, he pointed in front of him and lounged back in his chair. Moving in front of him, Penny straightened up, staying on her knees in front of him, her hands in her lap as she pushed her chest out.  
  
"I have another role available, it's for an HBO TV series that will be starting fairly soon, hell your boyfriend will probably make you watch it if you aren't in it. It's a somewhat important character with regular parts every episode, and the show is already confirmed for five seasons, with a possibility for more if it is well-received, which it will be... I've gotten good at this. It'd set you up for at least five years, no more serving cheesecakes, and the studio is nearby." he started making her eyes widen. "However, I have a thousand other girls all wanting the same part, and they haven't turned me down before. So, I'm going to make one more offer and only one. If you decline there won't be a third." he said calmly. "Do you understand?" he asked, making her nod. "Answer any questions with Yes Sir or No Sir." he ordered.  
  
"Y-yes, sir. I understand..." she replied quickly making him smile. That was... even better than a one-off role, she'd not have to worry about rent ever again... that was for sure.  
  
"Wonderful. My offer is simple, I will be your manager, your agent, for the next five years. I'll make sure you get the spotlight, the money, the best training, you'll be a star when I'm done. And in exchange, you will do whatever I say, no arguments or complaints. If you accept, for the next five years you will be mine." he said coldly making her freeze up.  
  
"F-five years?" she asked with a beating heart, that was not one night.  
  
"Five years. This is my final offer, there will be no negotiating. You aren't in a position to negotiate... either accept or get dressed and leave." Kuro said calmly as he looked down at her.  
  
Five years, she'd be a different woman before she was free... but she'd be a star. She didn't doubt he could do what he said he could, but... five years?  
  
Five years of fucking Kuro... behind Leonard's back, if they were even still together at that point. She wasn't some blushing virgin, she'd had an active sex life before she came here, it was the fact that she'd be cheating... and whoring herself out that made her hesitate.  
  
"Answer, I don't want to waste any time." he said sternly, making her flinch. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. If she missed this... she would end up with the life he laid out for her before.  
  
A failed actress, working as a waitress until she was too old to get big tips any-more, possibly resorting to porn when her money problems increased. She could honestly see it happening, when she wanted to start acting she swore to do no nude scenes... and then she ran out of money and stripped down for Serial Ape-ist for a pay-check... how long would she swear not to do porn before she gave in?  
  
Wouldn't it be better to fuck a single man repeatedly than to end up getting fucked on camera by countless strangers?  
  
"I... accept, Sir." she said after a moment. This was for the best, this would set her life on the right path... even if she had to do some wrong things to do it.  
  
"Good girl, sit in my lap." he ordered, making her rise.  
  
"Yes... Sir." she replied, mounting him as his erection brushed against her undercarriage, her panties and his silk bottoms the only things separating them. Feeling his hand grip her ass tightly, squeezing it before he spanked her hard enough to make her yelp, she crushed the glare she could feel growing before it could reach her eyes. She needed him...  
  
"Kiss me, and make me believe it. You want to be an actress so act. You'll have some romance scenes after all." he said calmly.  
  
"Yes sir..." she agreed, putting a sultry look on her face as she

leaned down and captured his lips, her breasts pressing against his bare chest as his hands groped her firm behind roughly. To her shame she felt her nipples start to harden against his chest as they traded saliva, he tasted like.. blueberries?  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to forget who she was throwing herself at, failing as his unique scent filled her nostrils, he always smelt terrific, maybe it was his body wash.  
  
He was domineering in the kiss, his tongue effortlessly forcing hers to submit as he plundered her mouth, her lips felt bruised from his rough treatment already, as he thrust his shaft against her covered pussy a moan escaped her, muffled by his lips.  
  
After a few minutes of this, he broke the kiss, smirking at her as she gasped for air slightly, trying to calm herself... Kuro was... a fantastic kisser. In another league compared to Leonard's clumsy and gentle kisses.  
  
Pushing her off him, he skipped any-more foreplay as he calmly pulled her to his kitchen table, bending her over it roughly as her face was pushed against the glass, his hand holding her head down.  
  
Hearing him drop his bottoms she braced herself, feeling him simply pull her thong aside and thrust forwards, his prodigious length entering her in a single move. Seeing the bulge was intimidating, feeling it beneath her was scary... but no amount of knowledge could have prepared her for the feeling of him piercing her inner channel. He was bigger than anything she had ever experienced before, the feeling of being split apart, making her mind go blank.  
  
Not for pain, she was shamefully wet enough that even his size didn't hurt her as he started moving, but from unadulterated pleasure, the thick shaft hitting places previously untouched places she didn't even realise she had.  
  
"Thank me." he ordered as he pounded her against the table, it making a loud bang with every thrust, her hands gripping it tightly as she tried to keep focused.  
  
"Th-thank you for your kindness... Sir." she moaned out, barely holding on as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm.  
  
"Good girl... I'll have you trained in no time at all." he laughed as he sped up, his hands digging into her hips as he railed her. In record time she felt her climax overwhelm her, an embarrassingly loud moan leaving her throat and filling the room as her pussy clenched down on him. **  
  
\- Leonard -  
  
** "...He does know we live right below him... right?" he muttered to himself as he heard a moan come in through the roof, a constant banging filling the room. "Ugh... can't even confront him over it, he always talks circles around me.  
  
Kuro was a good friend, but he had his... flaws. But then, all his friends did. Grabbing his pillow, he pulled it over his head and closed his eyes.  
  
He almost envied Kuro, but he'd prefer a single girlfriend than Kuro's endless one night stands.

 **  
  
\- Penny -  
  
** Feeling herself cum, again she let her moan out, clutching the bedsheets tight enough to tear them, her pussy sore and abused from his constant pounding, he'd been fucking her for... hours, on every surface in his apartment and yet he hadn't cum once.  
  
Until now... feeling him finally let go her eyes widened at the sensation of his cum flooding her unprotected womb, burst after burst filling her up as she came again, before collapsing into a boneless slump. Leonard could go for about five minutes...  
  
As he pulled out of her, she heard a satisfying plop, a groan of pleasure leaving him as he finally stopped.  
  
"Good girl... clean me up." he ordered as he laid down, gesturing at his still hard shaft, coated in their mixed juices. Pulling herself up, she took the meaty pole into her mouth, licking and sucking the thick rod as it stood proud.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm getting you a new phone, from now on if I call you will answer. If I tell you to come to me, you will do so. I don't care what you are doing, if you aren't working, then you have no excuse. If I call you at 3am, you'll wake up and crawl over here. If I call you on date night with Leonard, you'll make up whatever excuse necessary and come to me. If you ignore or miss my calls, you won't like your punishment." he said coldly as he looked down at her, unable to respond with her lips locked around his shaft she simply nodded obediently, her mind to hazy from the pleasure to think about the long term right now. "Good, now mount me and start riding... that was round one, we have a long night ahead of us." he said with a smirk making her eyes widen in shock. **  
  
\- Amy – Sometime later -  
  
** "Okay, this is pretty unexpected. What can I do for you, Amy?" Kuro asked after a moment, looking at her in confusion. It was to be expected, they had very little interaction despite their mutual friends.  
  
"You fund the California Institute of Technology, correct?" she asks immediately making him pause.  
  
"I do... which you already know since you work there." he replied slowly, giving her a confused look.  
  
"I require more funding for my experiments." she continued bluntly, getting to the heart of the matter quickly.  
  
"Then put in a request instead of showing up at my house." he muttered with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"I did. It was denied. I am close to a breakthrough and require more funding to complete my research." Amy continued again, ignoring his annoyance.  
  
"Again, I just give the money to Caltech, I don't handle individual funding." he replied with a frown.  
  
"But you could sponsor my research. Penny suggested I come here and make a deal." she replied immediately, making him pause.  
  
"Oh, did she now? Well.. that changes things, doesn't it? Did she tell you anything else?" he asked calmly as she shook her head.  
  
"No, she told me that you could help me if I did things for you. She said nothing else." she answered calmly.  
  
"Well... why don't you come inside so we can discuss what you can do for me." he said calmly, moving aside and letting her enter his apartment, the door closing behind her. **  
  
Authors Note: So, I've decided to start this as a way of including characters that won't be in the main story. These are easy to write since I can do them on my phone without any of the extra files I need to write the main chapters so I can write them on the move and when I don't have time to work on the main stories (a couple of hours before work isn't really time to get into a proper chapter). And honestly? Sometimes I just don't have the right mood/mindset/motivation to write a proper plot chapter with lots to think about and consider.  
  
There's no real schedule for these, they won't affect the regular schedule, and I'll write them when I feel like it/get an idea for one. I want to do Amy and Bernadette as their own chapter as well. Not sure when though.  
**


	2. Amy Makes a Deal (The Big Bang Theory Ch02)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Bonus Chapter 02: Amy Makes a Deal (The Big Bang Theory)**  
  
"So if there really nothing you can do about it?" Penny asked the seemingly emotionless Amy, catching the occasional hint of anger and depression on her face before she squashed it.  
  
"No. I've appealed to the board, twice, and I've tried arguing the decision both times. Without my funding the last few years of my life is going to have been for nothing..." she admits sadly, sitting in the couch opposite her.  
  
Pausing for a moment she hesitated, she knew exactly who could help Amy... she still has his cum inside her after all, she could feel it leaking down her leg even as they talked.  
  
Amy and Sheldon were surprisingly cute together... did she really want to suggest Amy do what she did and sell herself for her career?  
  
As much as she'd like to claim it was a mistake, that she regretted it... she didn't.  
  
It'd been a couple of weeks since she agreed to Kuro's deal and her life was already looking brighter.  
  
Her days consisted of learning her script and studying with Kuro, it turned out he was an amazing actor himself.  
  
She didn't believe for a moment that he really did used to be a secret agent, but he was still far better at acting than she was, he'd taught her a lot.  
  
Did most of their acting lessons end up devolving into depraved sex? Yes, sometimes midway through the lesson, with him insisting she kept acting through scenes while he took her from behind. But even with each lesson ending in sex, she was still learning a lot, her acting was getting more and more convincing.  
  
...which was good since she could tell Leonard about her day without him realising that's she'd spent the day beneath Kuro's desk sucking his fat dick.  
  
Leonard was so proud of her... mostly because he could brag that he was dating someone who was acting in the new Star Trek, but still... it made her feel guilty, but she had to admit her guilt was waning with each session.  
  
At first, she'd been a bit put off by the fact that she was acting in a Star Trek series... but the first time Penny saw her face on the cover of a magazine, right beside some famous names and faces, her doubts had been squashed, there were some A-list talent cast for this show... and she'd be right beside them, she was even a significant role, in the first sixty-minute episode she would be on screen for almost twenty minutes. It had taken Kuro literally a couple of days before she was having her photo taken for a magazine, say what you want about his personality but he worked fast.  
  
After Leonard saw her in her uniform he'd practically jumped her, the most aggressive she'd ever seen him, and that sex was the best they'd ever had... but after experiencing what Kuro could do? It just didn't do anything for her.  
  
All in all... selling her body to Kuro had been one of the better decisions she had made recently, as strange as it sounded.  
  
Amy seemed legitimately depressed over her loss of funding, wouldn't she see it as a worthy sacrifice?  
  
"Have you tried asking Kuro? Isn't he your bosses boss or something like that?"She asked after some thought.  
  
"He does fund Caltech... but I don't think he actually handles any of the logistics." She admitted.  
  
"So? When he's the guy paying your bosses he could easily pull some strings, he's got the money." She advised.  
  
"...I've never spoken to him before." She admitted after a moment. "Do you think he would help?"  
  
"...I think you could come to an agreement, if you do something for him I'm sure he'd help." She urged, knowing what Kuro would want from the inexperienced and naive girl. Amy perked up for a moment before she sighed.  
  
"...it's a lot of money, I don't know what I could do for him that would warrant such a large amount of help." Any admitted.  
  
"What would you do for the assistance?" She asked, making Amy pause.  
  
"...anything, this has been years of work... losing it could mean yeh end of my career, or at least destroy my credibility in the scientific community." Any said before she stood up with a determined look. "You're right, I have nothing to lose by asking, I'll beg if I have to." She said before pulling Penny into a tight hug. "Thank you, I will go and see him immediately."  
  
Watching the enthusiastic scientist rush out she sighed, she wasn't sure that was for the best but...  
  
She needed a break, her jaw ached, and her ass and pussy were sore from the non-stop abuse. People were noticing her limp from the rough sessions with Kuro, he was a beast in bed.  
  
He'd even made her give him an apartment key to her house so he could get access to her whenever he wanted, she'd woken up multiple times to the feeling of him penetrating her.  
  
She liked sex, she even liked sex with Kuro... but there was such a thing as too much, and Kuro was getting brazen.  
  
Last night Leonard had been over, and Kuro Galahad somehow snuck in while she was showering and fucked her while Leonard was right in the next room, then he came back after they'd gone to bed and fucked her while he slept next to them. She had to make up excuses to not sleep with Leonard when she had Kuros cum leaking out of her.  
  
If serving up some other people to him could satiate his lust and give her a break, she'd take it as a win.  
  
If Amy wasn't enough... well she'd keep her eyes open for any opportunity to send more girls Kuros way, they'd probably thank her after a night with the beast. Maybe Bernadette? She'd seen Kuro watching her after all.  
  
She deserved better than Howard anyway.  
 **  
\- Amy -**  
  
"Okay, this is pretty unexpected. What can I do for you, Amy?" Kuro asked after a moment, looking at her in confusion. It was to be expected, they had very little interaction despite their mutual friends.  
  
"You fund the California Institute of Technology, correct?" she asked immediately making him pause.  
  
"I do... which you already know since you work there." he replied slowly, giving her a confused look.  
  
"I require more funding for my experiments." she continued bluntly, getting to the heart of the matter quickly.  
  
"Then put in a request instead of showing up at my house." he muttered with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"I did. It was denied. I am close to a breakthrough and require more funding to complete my research." Amy continued again, ignoring his annoyance.  
  
"Again, I just give the money to Caltech, I don't handle individual funding." he replied with a frown.  
  
"But you could sponsor my research. Penny suggested I come here and make a deal." she replied immediately, making him pause.  
  
"Oh, did she now? Well.. that changes things, doesn't it? Did she tell you anything else?" he asked calmly as she shook her head.  
  
"No, she told me that you could help me if I did things for you. She said nothing else." she answered calmly.  
  
"Well... why don't you come inside so we can discuss what you can do for me." he said calmly, moving aside and letting her enter his apartment, the door closing behind her.  
  
As she took a seat, she paused, seeing him sit next to her instead of on the seat opposite. Shrugging it off she turned to him.  
  
"I require your assistance to stop me from losing the work I have dedicated a considerable portion of my life towards, and want to know what it would take to get that assistance. I am willing to consider anything." She said bluntly, not wasting any time.  
  
"So, you're offering to do... anything if I'm willing to find your experiment?" He asks after a moment making her nod.  
  
"I understand that it is... an immense amount of money, I do not know what I can do to make this a fair trade, but there is very little I wouldn't do to save my research." She said pausing as his hand rested on her leg, running along it slightly. She shrugged it off as one of those friendly physical interactions before his hand moved beneath her skirt, groping the bare flesh of her thigh.  
  
"That's admirable... I've done more than a few experiments myself, so I can understand your dilemma... and I can definitely help you." He said as his hand moved further up her leg, his knuckles brushing against the front of her underwear, her body heating up as she tried to understand the feelings plaguing her body. "In exchange... I want free use of your body. " he said bluntly, making her mind race.  
  
"I see... Penny sold her body to you to get your assistance with her career. " she said bluntly, making him smirk. "Hmm. Trading sexual favours for benefits is one of the humanities oldest behavioural habits, it happens in almost every society that uses wealth, I shouldn't be surprised. Very well, though I should want you that I am both virginal and inexperienced, I will likely not impress you." She admitted calmly, feeling his hand moved away.  
  
"For now, why don't you go and 'do some research', give me your number as well. If I send you an order, I expect it done." He said sternly as she nodded.  
  
"I would rather not break the law or do anything to endanger my research but over than that I will follow your orders." She agreed calmly. This was just a simple trade, a transaction. Her services for his funding.  
  
Sheldon... might actually understand that science took priority, Leonard certainly didn't know that Penny had cheated on him, but that wasn't her problem. Penny had made a logical decision that had increased her quality of life and position in society. She'd find Penny stupid if she'd turned down such an offer.  
  
 **\- Next Day -**  
  
Heading into the bathroom, she entered a stall, undoing her blouse and pulling her bra up, taking a picture of her exposed breasts calmly and sending it to Kuro as requested.  
  
He requested pictures of her in various states of undress last night, and more today but she was okay with that.  
  
She spent the night watching pornography, studying the actions of the girl to help her keep her end of the bargain.  
  
Afterwards, she took a shower and sent him several pictures of her naked wet body, he seemed to like her obedience.  
  
She

had looked up the prices of prostitutes, taking into account her looks (below average) and inexperience, she had worked out that on the street she would be worth very little. Doing the maths, she concluded that to pay of Kuro for the amount he had spent on her, she would have to regularly give him her services.  
  
Out of the prices she could find, the most expensive service was an internal cum-shot without a condom. Even with that, she would have to take thousands before she had paid off a single machine.  
  
She'd considered having her tubes tied to prevent prey but decided to wait. Some people had unusual fetishes, including impregnating after all.  
  
After arriving at work, she was informed that her funding had been returned and even increased considerably. Kuros efficiency was to be admired.  
  
It would take her decades to pay him back, perhaps her entire life.  
  
Finding a box sitting on her desk, she opened it, looking at the item within.  
  
After a moment she checked that no one was watching and pulled her panties down, inserting the small black buttplug with some effort, before pulling her panties back up.  
  
It took her a few hours to adjust to the feeling as she moved around awkwardly, wincing as she sat down, but eventually, she adapted to the sensation.  
  
She'd read about this last night when looking up master-slave relationships. Anal training. Her virginal butt could be damaged, taking his shaft without any preparation. It was kind of Kuro to help her adjust before using her anally.  
  
She was sure he would have given her a toy for her vagina if she didn't still have her hymen, he likely wanted to take it himself.  
  
Carrying on her day, as usual, she went home, finding her wardrobes changed.  
  
Not significantly, her shirts were slightly tighter, her underwear was missing, replaced with lingerie, her skirts all shorter.  
  
Dressing her up? Logical. Reading the note, she stripped down and put on the red set of lace underwear, crotchless with slits exposing her nipples and took more photos for him.  
  
He'd ordered her to wear either the sexy nighties he'd bought her or nothing to bed from now on. In case, he visited her while she was sleeping no doubt.  
  
That was fine, he had 'free use' after all, she'd agreed, so he wasn't doing anything wrong.  
  
He was simply getting the most out of his investment.  
 **  
\- Next Day -**  
  
Waking up, she frowned at the strange salty taste in her mouth, looking down at her semen coated breasts she got out of bed and brushed her teeth, showering to clean herself.  
  
Her jaw ached slightly, but her vagina and anus were fine, the buttplug still inside her.  
  
She was a light sleeper, his ability to use her body without her waking up was impressive.  
  
She didn't mind, it meant he got what he wanted, and her sleep wasn't interrupted, the taste in her mouth wasn't the best, but a quick brush of her teeth and some mouthwash dealt with that.  
  
Her spare key was missing, which irritated her a bit, but she knew she wasn't in a position to argue.  
  
Finding her clothes laid out for her, she got dressed in the outfit he picked for her, forgoing her underwear as ordered.  
  
She'd have to be mindful of her lack of panties at work today, her skirt only just reached her above knees, and she could give someone a show if she wasn't careful. She'd be fine after she put her lab coat on.  
  
As her day went by she realised something, she could feel a trail of liquid leaking down her leg, a quick check found that her vagina was wet from arousal.  
  
Interesting, she had grown comfortable with her buttplug, but she didn't think she would enjoy the possibility of being caught without her underwear. If her research into kinks to prepare her for whatever Kuro was 'into' was correct, then she would be classed as a closet exhibitionist.  
  
Testing out her theory, she removed her lab coat and continued her day with just a short skirt covering her privates from the eyes of the other scientists.  
  
Bending over to pick something up she felt a jolt of... excitement as her skirt rode up, there was no one behind her, but if they walk through her open door, or simply walk past and look in, they would see a hint of her vagina under her skirt.  
  
Pausing for a moment she undid two buttons on her shirt, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Her mind was so distracted by the thrill of the act she failed to make any progress in her research, seeing her colleagues eyes on her bare legs and chest throughout the day.  
  
Heading home she paused as she saw another box on her table, this one with a slightly larger buttplug, replacing her current one she showered, ate and went to bed calmly.  
 **  
\- Next Day -**  
  
Waking up to another strange taste, a sore jaw and a cum-stained chest she got out of bed, massaging her jaw calmly.  
  
Getting ready for work she got dressed in the outfit he'd laid out for her, seeing that the skirt was even shorter this time. Not much shorter, but an inch was a bit when it already only reached above her knees.  
  
Heading into work, she was called to the head office, getting a speech about making sacrifices for the company and being willing to do what was necessary for the name of progress.  
  
Which was code for her bosses knowing what deal she had made with Kuro, who had made a sizeable donation to the company to stop her bosses from interfering.  
  
The message between the lines seemed to simply be 'do whatever it took to keep Kuro happy with Caltech.'  
  
His influence was impressive.  
  
Heading to her lab, she spotted several of her coworkers looking at her in a new light, her tight skirt putting her ass on display for them, every time she turned around she saw people quickly look away in random directions.  
  
It wasn't an unpleasant experience. She was Kuros though, looking was all they could do unless Kuro liked watching.  
  
Entering her office she went about her day usually until a knock on her door got her attention, Kuro letting himself in with a smirk closing the door behind him.  
  
Before she could speak, he held up a finger silencing her.  
  
"Don't mind me, just come for some relief... you can keep working at your computer just stand up and bend over slightly." He ordered as he moved behind her undoing his belt.  
  
Obeying, she moved her chair out of the way, continuing her report as he pulled her skirt over her ass, giving it a slap before he pressed his digits against her dropping vagina.  
  
"Already wet? I expected as much, I'm good at spotting hidden fetishes..." he laughed, moving his wet fingers to his mouth and cleaning them off. "With you being this wet you won't need any foreplay..." he said as the tip of his bulbous penis pressed against her entrance and without any fanfare thrust into her, making her eyes widen as she bit down on her lip to stop the moan from leaving her mouth, her hymen torn in two by the invading length, her virginity taken in a single move.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she dealt with the powerful thrusts, each one making the head of his far above average shaft kiss the entrance of her womb.  
  
It was challenging to focus on the screen in front of her as he pounded into her roughly, giving her no mercy, but she managed, continuing her report as she was taken from behind, a heat in her core slowly building up.  
  
"M-May I ask you something?" She asked, her words stumbling with a particularly harsh thrust.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." He answered before she could respond a loud and wonton moan escaped her, her vagina clamping down on his shaft as she gripped the table in shock.  
  
So that was an orgasm... it was intense, to say the least...  
  
"Why, m-me? My research indicated that you could have hired a professional e-escort for far cheaper than the money you have spent to get me. Or you could have become a 'sugar-daddy' and have a girl younger and more attractive live with you on a permanent basis for cheaper." She asked between gasps, making him smirk as he continued fucking her.  
  
"You want to know something? I've fucked every type of girl, I've had Queens, Princesses, Actresses, Models. I've had CEOs of multi-billion dollar companies bent over their desks, Royalty being fucked on their thrones. I've also had homeless nobodies and unimportant waitresses. In the end, it's all just as entertaining. You're fun, I like how professionally you're treating this. I like how obedient you are without needing any prompting... and I like that you were a virgin ten minutes ago." He explained, slapping her on the ass, making her yelp.  
  
"I s-see... this is a business transaction, of course, I should treat it professionally. You are trading wealth in exchange for a service, that's all this is." She agreed, gripping the desk tighter as he sped up, a deep grunt leaving him as she felt his semen flood her womb, causing a chain reaction as she came again.  
  
"I've arranged for you to have an implant to stop pregnancies, I'll text you the time and date. For now, get on your knees and clean me off." He ordered as he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty.  
  
Turning around, she dropped to her knees and took the shaft into her mouth, cleaning off both their juices obediently as he stroked her hair.  
  
His gentle stroking became a tight grip as he started thrusting, 'face-fucking' her as she chocked on his length as it invaded her throat.  
  
Her vision blurred as she lost track of time, unable and unwilling to resist as he used her throat as a sex toy, finishing with a deep grunt and forcing her to swallow more of his thick cum, she was getting used to the flavour.  
  
As he wiped himself off and left her, she got up and looked at herself, her lipstick messed up and her light mascara running from her watery eyes. Her shirt had cum on it from where it had leaked from her mouth, and her hair was messy from his grip.  
  
She could see the thick white seed leaking down her leg from under her ruffled skirt.  
  
Unless she was mistakes.. this was a 'freshly fucked' look. Anywho saw her would know she had been having sexual relations recently.  
  
Heading to her car, she heard the whispers and saw the stares at her state, but no one stopped her.  
  
 **\- Later -  
**  
"It has come to my attention that you have had 'sexual relations' with another man despite our relationship." Sheldon said with no hesitation as she answered her door.  
  
"I required funding for a 6-year long experiment and Kuro offered to provide it in exchange for sexual favours. I deemed this acceptable and prioritised my research over our relationship." She replied just as bluntly.  
  
"That.. explains your new equipment. Understandable, I would have prioritised my research over you. We have all been told not to do anything to endanger our funding. Are we still in a relationship?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"I believe so, you do not have a sex drive, and Kuro does not wish to date me, I see no reason why you two must be exclusive." She answered, getting a nod.  
  
"Very well, I told Leonard he was over-exaggerating the seriousness of this." He said immediately leaving with barely a goodbye.  
 **  
\- Leonard -**  
  
...Sheldon truly worked on a different form of logic, it was fine that Amy was sleeping with Kuro since they weren't dating and it was for her funding?  
  
...while he had given up trying to convince Sheldon it had brought up a question.  
  
What did Penny do to get her new job?  
  
As she looked over at him and smiled, he forced down his suspicions, he couldn't bring himself to ask her.  
  
And if she did admit to it... what would he do? Dump her? He wasn't confident enough to break up with the beauty next door... or maybe fight Kuro?  
  
Kuro would destroy him. He'd seen Kuro get into a fight once when some drunk picked a fight with him. It had lasted about four seconds before the drunk, his friend and someone he wasn't even convinced was involved at all were all knocked out.  
  
Kuro was also his bosses boss, he could destroy his career with a text.  
  
...he couldn't see a good ending to confronting either of them.  
  
 **\- Amy -**  
  
With new orders from Kuro, she went into the shower, he'd be here soon.  
  
Cleaning her body and removing the buttplug she heard the front door open, continuing her cleaning she didn't react as her bathroom door opened, nor when Kuro stripped down and moved behind her, his tip prodding against her sphincter before he slowly started pushing forwards, without a word.  
  
She supposed he had no reason to speak, she'd agreed to give him free access, after all, he didn't need to ask permission.  
  
Whimpering slightly as she felt his thick shaft penetrate her, she stopped washing her body, gripping the side of her shower to brace herself, inch after inch of hard flesh being fed into formerly virginal ass.  
  
As he bottomed out inside her she took a moment to be thankful that she'd grown used to having things inside her, it changed this from being a painful experience to only an uncomfortable one, plus he was giving her a chance to adjust to his size.  
  
As his hand reached around her and groped her wet soapy breast a moan left her mouth, feeling his lips on her neck as he kissed and nipped at her.  
  
As he started thrusting she moaned again, the uncomfortable feeling slowly being replaced by pleasure as she adjusted, the water and soap acting as a lubricant. It didn't take long before the familiar feeling of her building orgasm returned, her hips moving back to meet his thrusts, making him chuckle, his quiet laughter making her blush for the first time.  
  
As she hit her climax, a long moan left her mouth as she tightened down on him, making him groan as he sped up, making her fall against the wall, unable to do anything but brace herself as he hammered into her.  
  
The feeling of his cum filling her insides made her cum again, leaning back and kissing him without really thinking about it.  
 **  
\- Next Day -**  
  
It would appear that she was... popular. She'd been thanked several times by her coworkers for getting Caltech's funding increased. Which was a nice feeling even if she wasn't doing it for them. Howard had started to make a lewd comment about her outfit, but some of their other coworkers stopped him.  
  
No-one wanted to risk annoying the man who just casually doubled their funding, which meant no-one was mean to her over her prostitution. Which is what this was, she was selling her body in exchange for goods.  
  
It also made it clear that everyone knew about her deal at this point, she supposed the loud sounds coming from her office yesterday and her state of dress afterwards had made sure of that.  
  
Given that everyone already knew, she didn't see the point in hiding it which was why she was on her knees with Kuro's shaft in her mouth as he sat in her chair, her shirt removed completely.  
  
She'd had her hair done and had more make-up than usual, though her make-up was messed up at this point, she was reasonably sure he'd only made her wear more so he could mess it up. Maybe he liked the deep red lipstick stain on his dick? Oh, and her hair was messed up since he was gripping it.  
  
Her door was slightly open, anyone could look through the crack and see her half-naked body as she serviced Kuro... and it honestly excited her. Kuro really was good at spotting fetishes.  
  
As he came, he pulled her head off his shaft, rope after rope of thick cum coating her face and chest, some landing in her mouth which she promptly swallowed.  
  
Looking up into his smirking face she felt herself flush, her already well-fucked pussy growing hot again.  
  
Without saying anything, she got up, removing her skirt and bending over the desk, making him chuckle again.  
  
As he inserted his still hard dick into her for the fourth time today she moaned, knowing it would have escaped into the corridor, she had work to do, but it could wait till later...  
 **  
\- Kuro – Later -**  
  
This is honestly more entertaining than I expected.  
  
Waging wars and conquering empires is my day job, this is just a vacation.  
  
Sitting on the couch I watch Leonard glance at me nervously, he's a smart guy. Not a brave or confident one but a smart one.  
  
The fact that Penny sat next to me instead of him is telling, and while Howard and Raj aren't willing to bring it up, they all know what Penny did to get her role.  
  
Sheldon doesn't care. He doesn't understand sex, doesn't want to. It's that state of mind that means he doesn't care that his girlfriend pimped herself out for funding. I do feel bad (not really) about it, so I made his assistant Alex have a thing for weird guys and made her a submissive open to anything.  
  
Is it so I can watch him be baffled by her flirting? Maybe, but if Sheldon is as smart as he thinks he is he'll have a cute research assistant willing to do whatever weird fetish shit he likes... and you know Sheldon would be into some freaky shit. I'm not checking his mind to find out.  
  
He's annoying at times, but honestly, he's not as bad as I was expecting when I came here.  
  
In fact... the only person in this room he isn't aware that I'm fucking Penny would be... Bernadette.  
  
I want her.  
  
I could easily mind-fuck her into being my toy, the Mindslaver magic I got ages ago could do it without a problem, but that's just so... boring.  
  
Hell, I could mind-slave this entire world, announce myself the God-King tomorrow and have everyone accept it happily.  
  
Having a world of loving obedient slaves is... so dull. It has its benefits obviously, but when you've fucked one mind-controlled slave, you've fucked them all. I might as well make an emotionless homunculus that can shapeshift and have it take their forms if I'm going to do that.  
  
I like seeing peoples true reaction, the differences in their behaviour. How do different people respond to the same thing?  
  
How will Bernadette respond in comparison to Amy and Penny? Time to find out... first through, I need to set the stage.  
  
 **\- Howard -**  
  
...Oh no.  
  
Looking at the broken machines, he tried tallying up the cost of how much each one cost, wincing as the price went from five to six to seven digits and just kept rising.  
  
He'd fucked up... he'd really fucked up. The board was going to kill him, probably quite literally. They were going to shoot him and use his organs to try and get their money back.  
  
"Rest in peace, Howard... we'll miss you. May God have mercy on your soul." Raj said calmly, putting his hands together in mock prayer.  
  
"Dude, you're Hindu." he said in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to go through each religion, you're gonna need all the help you can get." he replied, making Howard wince.  
  
 **Authors Note Two down. Bernadette next and maybe Priya Koothrappali and Emily Sweeney afterwards before Big Bang Theory is done.  
  
It's surprisingly easy to write these, I did most of this while walking to and from work, which means they don't really interrupt main chapters which I need to be at my PC to work on.  
  
  
**  
  
  



	3. Inara provides some companionship (Firefly Chapter 01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bonus Chapter: Inara provides some companionship (Firefly Chapter 01)**

“I’m just saying, this looks shady to me.” Mal said for the twentieth time making Inara roll her eyes.

"That's because you're paranoid. You deal with criminals too often, it's clouding your judgement." She said bluntly. "My client has been checked and doubled checked, he's a well respected and long-time client of the Companions, and he's already paid upfront." She said calmly, looking over the file on her client. No picture oddly enough, just a record of his dealings with the companions in the past, along with his background.

Lord Kuro Tepes, owner of... seemingly half the Galaxy at this point, from companies to entire planets.

“So, lemme get this straight... some rich moron is paying more credits than we’ve ever seen... for what?” Jayne asked with a confused frown, he had that look often.

"For my companionship, on a... long term basis. A three-year contract to be exact, and at the end of it, we will discuss whether we are compatible enough for a permanent contract." She explained with a resigned sigh.

"Right... so he's paying for you to spread your legs for the next three years, see what I don't get is why bother? For that kinda money he could pick a planet and have a go with every whore on it, just seems like a waste to me." Jayne said again, getting a long-suffering sigh from her. In truth he almost had a point, it was a... ridiculous amount of money he was offering.

She usually wouldn't accept a long term contract, but everyone had their price, especially companions.

He asked for her, by name and was willing to pay a ludicrous amount of money to get what he wanted.

Honestly, she was flattered, he could get a dozen companions on a much longer contract with that kind of money, but he was very specific in his request.

“He simply prefers quality over quantity... that’s all.” She said before rolling her eyes as Jayne looked down at her breasts with consideration.

She could already hear the gears slowly turning in his head as he tried to decide if she was worth that much platinum.

Considering Jayne’s idea of an offer was a gun and a handful of credits for a fuck, he probably couldn’t even picture that much money.

"And why are we flying you around for this guy again?" Mal grumbled, making her smirk before Zoe cut in. Honestly, her accepting this contract had... distanced them, she knew he found her attractive, she would even admit to returning the feelings. But companions had duties, and this wasn't an offer she could turn down. It was the kind of proposal that most companions would never even hope of getting.

“Because our nice employer is paying us more than we’d make with a hundred salvage jobs to pick him up and then take them to his vacation home... which means you need to play nice and not get us in trouble... sir.” The pragmatic woman said slowly, giving both Mal and Jayne a glare, making Mal flinch at the reminder of their constant financial problems.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be nice to the dumb bastard." Jayne said quickly making Zoe sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "Maybe we should put the lil freak on a leash then? Don't want her deciding to attack him cause some voices told her too."

“Jayne, if you suggest putting my sister on a leash one more time, I’ll drug you and throw you out of the airlock.” Simon said bluntly making Kaylee giggle.

“Heh, like to see you try you scrawny little-“

“Enough, Simon... he has a small point, I’m not saying to lock her up or leash her... just try and keep River under control?” Mal said reluctantly, Simon going to respond hotly before he calmed down and nodded reluctantly. “I just don't get why he's getting us to taxi him around, if I've heard right the guy owns a fleet of ships, so why us?”

  
“Maybe he just feels like slumming it? It doesn't matter, it's the best money we're going to see anytime soon, so don't remind him that he has other better options.” Zoe said sternly, once again being the voice of reason.

"Well... I'm excited." Kaylee said, breaking the awkward silence. "Lord Tepes might be a business owner, but he's also one of the best mechanics in the entire verse, hell the shiny new stabilisers I installed are one of his designs. The new engine he designed is supposed to be the-... why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked after a moment.

“Because you were starting to babble in geek again.” Jayne replied calmly making her blush.

“I’m just saying... he’s basically a legend in the engineering industry. Do you think he’d be okay with giving me some pointers? I’m good, but the chance to talk shop with a guy like that is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” She asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know, the file had... very little on his personality. But he’ll be with us for a while, as long as you don’t pester him I don’t see the harm in asking.” She said calmly making Kaylee light up.

Looking back on this, she’d curse herself for not telling Kaylee to stay away from Kuro. She and Simon made a cute couple...

**\- Later -**

Readying herself, she smirked to herself as she heard Zoe 'reminding' Mal to be on his best behaviour. Jayne had been... politely requested to stay in his room.

"Yeah, yeah... I got it the first time, don't be rude to the nice insanely rich guy, keep him nice and happy while he's with us. Maybe you should undo a couple more buttons if you to keep him- Oww! Okay, okay, I'm sorry, please let go." Mal whimpered as she sighed to herself.

Mal is stubborn and cocky, Simon is mistrustful of anyone near his sister, Jayne is an asshole, Zoe was traumatised over Wash even if she tried to hide it and River was... well, River.

Honestly, she could trust herself and maybe Kaylee around their new guest, at most. That was if he didn't mind bubbly over-eager mechanics.

This was already a recipe for disaster, but Lord Tepes had been resolute in his decision to travel on the Serenity.

As her new long-term client walked onto the ship looking around with a look of... amusement she felt her cheeks heat up slightly, every report from Companions he had been with were glowing recommendations, raving about his looks... and skills.

She could start to see why, there was something... unnaturally good looking, pale, almost porcelain skin, semi-long black hair, almost aristocratic features... and a pair of ruby red eyes that almost seemed to glow as they locked onto hers. Odd though, he was supposed to be a fair bit older than her, but he barely looked a day over twenty-five. No-one could quite work out his age, but he'd been in business for almost three decades. He didn't even look like he'd been alive for three decades.

“Lord Tepes, it's an honour to finally meet you in person.” she said with a bow making him chuckle, a deep, rich sound.

“Just Kuro, please. And it is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Serra.” he replied with an accent she just couldn't place. Again? They'd never met before... had they?

“Again? My apologies, Kuro... I can't say I remember ever having the pleasure before... and you certainly aren't a forgettable person.” she replied hesitantly, worried about offending him, a worry that was quickly proven false by his smirk.

"We never spoke, but we attended the same party a few months back. I had business to take care off, and you had another client, so I didn't approach you. I'm surprisingly good at going unnoticed when I want to." he said with a deep chuckle... that would explain why he'd requested her specifically, it was flattering to have gained his attention from nothing more than being seen at a party. "And you must be Captain Reynolds?" he said calmly, offering a hand to Mal.

“That I am... welcome to the Serenity... If I may ask... why us? I'm sure you've got your own much more comfortable shi-” he started before Zoe elbowed him.

"It's fine... honestly, it was less about the crew... but as a Starship Engineer myself, I had to see a Firefly-class that's still in operation. I own a Series 2, but I've modified it so much it barely even resembles a Firefly any more. Gotta love the classics after all, even if they aren't as fancy as my usual rides." he said, making Mal smile back despite his mistrust of Kuro. If there was one thing that made Mal happy, it was appreciating his ship. "I'd love to meet the mechanic that's kept this girl in the sky, can't have been easy without the parts being readily available."

“I'm sure Kaylee would love to talk shop with you... is that all your luggage? Was expecting more...” Mal said far more warmly glancing at the small suitcase Kuro had in his hand.

"I always travel light." he said with a strange smirk. "I have everything I need, I'm ready to leave immediately." he said smoothly.

  
“Then let's introduce you to everyone else, it's a long trip to your... vacation home.” Mal said, making Inara pause.

Mal was outright mistrustful before... and now they best friends? Odd. Following them into the central part of the ship, she had to admit he was more friendly than she expected from such a wealthy and powerful man.

Seeing Kaylee practically vibrate in excitement she had to hide her smirk, she'd been hyping herself up since she'd heard he was travelling with them.

“This is our mechanic, K-” Mal started before Kaylee interrupted him.

“Kaywinnet Lee Frye, at your service... but you can just call me Kaylee, everyone does. It's an honour to meet you! I've read all your engineering journals a thousand times.” she blabbered making him chuckle as he took her offered hand, placing a kiss on the back of it making her turn slightly red, a giggle leaving her... as Simon frowned deeply.

He wasn't exactly confident in their relationship, and it wasn't surprising to see him so threatened by a simple gesture.

  
“A pleasure, Kaylee. It's always nice to meet someone in the same business.” he said with a kind smile, unbothered by her rapid words.

As Kuro was introduced to Simon, he seemed mostly just amused by Simons anger, River and Jayne were being put off for now... Jayne never stopped running his mouth, and River... well, she was unpredictable at the best of times.

Despite her worries about things going wrong, Kuro managed to fit in easily enough, joking with Mal and happily promising to show Kaylee a few things. She almost felt left out at how little attention he seemed to give her, or she would be if he hadn't taken her hand into his beneath the table as he got to know the rest of the crew.

Honestly, he seemed far more refined than any client she could remember.

When it came to dinner, he even happily helped cook... and by help, she meant he completely took over.

No-one could complain afterwards however, despite using their usual materials, he managed to make a masterpiece. A man of many skills.

There was a slight... issue at dinner as he was cautiously introduced to River. She simply stared at him... non-stop. Never speaking or blinking. Fortunately, he was utterly unconcerned by River's... Riverness, shrugging it off easily.

"And this is my room... I'm afraid it's not quite as fancy as the rooms I'm sure you're used to..." she said as she led him into her shuttle, dinner over and done with.

“It's fine, really. I've slept in far worse.” he chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist after a moment as he placed a light kiss on the back of her neck.

She couldn't say she was surprised, or put off by his actions... there had been a lot of small touches between them, and he'd made no efforts to hide the lustful look in his eyes.

She was his companion now... he wasn't doing anything she hadn't agreed to when she signed that contract.

"My, my... you don't waste any time..." she giggled, feeling something hard press into her ass, leaning back against him.

"I've wanted you for... a while, and I always get what I want." he said with a growl, the kind gentleman vanished as the shuttle closed behind them.

"Mmm, so confident... well, come and take me then." she said pulling away from him with a sultry smirk and turning to him and walking backwards till the back of her legs hit her bed, pushing her dress off her shoulders she let it pool at her feet before she fell back onto her bed.

She had no delusions about what he wanted from her, nor did she mind as he removed his shirt, tossing it off to the side with a smile.

His body was... superb, not too beefy but his muscles suggested a far more active lifestyle than she would have guessed from a businessman or an engineer for that matter. He had a runners build, well-defined muscles while remained slender... and he had a littering of scars across his chest.

"Surprised? I've had a busy life..." he said, moving onto the bed and crawling towards her with a smirk, moving atop her as he gave her a deep kiss. "I only kept the scars that I wanted to, got rid of the boring ones." he explained between kisses. Her hands moved down to his belt without prompting, undoing it and pushing is trousers down, him taking them off entirely.

“Maybe you could tell me about them...” she said, running her hand over a particularly long one directly over his heart. It looked like a stab wound... but that couldn't be right, a stab would there would be fatal. They didn't detract from his looks. Instead, it added a sense of mystery and intrigue to him as he smirked at her.

“Perhaps... but there will be time for that later, as I said... I've been waiting a long time for this, and I'm not that patient now that I've got you.” he said with a chuckle, kissing her again as she moaned, only somewhat faked as his tongue danced with hers.

To her surprise, the thick shaft resting against her abdomen wasn't just roughly inserted into her as he started to move down, a trail of kisses along her neck and chest as he slid down lower, taking one of her breasts into his mouth for a moment as she truly moaned this time, his tongue skillfully toying with her hard nipples for just a moment before he continued his path south.

“You know... normally it's me going down on my clients... not that I'm complaining.” she giggled as he stared up from between her legs with a smirk.

"I'm not normal... you're about to find that out first hand, my dear. You might want to cover your mouth, the shuttle walls aren't that thick." Kuro advised making her hold back her eye-roll. She'd heard that before... all men liked to brag about how goo-

As a loud moan left her, her eyes shot wide open... a hand moving to her mouth as the other clutched the bed sheets tightly. His tongue plundering her depths far deeper than it had any right to.

Was it... vibrating?

Her hand let go of the bedsheets as it moved to his hair, clutching it tightly, her moans and screams barely suppressed as his eyes smirked up at her, her legs wrapping around his neck by instinct.

“O-oh... verse... you've d-done this before...” she moaned out, hearing him chuckle into her slit, the vibrations just making her moan again.

Despite her experience, despite her training... it took him mere minutes for his unnaturally long and talented tongue to drag her to the edge, and then promptly kick her off it, a loud scream escaping her as she writhed in pleasure, her legs unwrapping from his head and falling limp as she panted deeply, staring down at him in shock.

“You could say I'm experienced... it's always fun watching you companions squirm around like that.” he said with a deep chuckle as he moved back up, his hard cock resting against her slit.

"Maybe... I should be paying you if that's what I can expect for the next few years." she said with an exhausted giggle.

"Daily... several times a day, to be exact. I hope your companion's stamina is impressive as you all claim, usually I outlast the companions I've been with. But do try to be quiet, my dear... what will the crew think?" he asked with a chuckle, kissing her as she moaned again, the taste of his own saliva, a sweet almost berry-like taste, and her own juices mixed to make a surprisingly enjoyable sensation.

Feeling his shaft start to spread her lower lips, she spread her legs wider, he was... well endowed, and as the bulbous tip pushed into her, she could only be thankful that he'd prepared her first.

As he sped up, his full length suddenly inside her, her eyes widened in shock.

She was starting to see why one of the companion's reports mentioned him ruining sex for her... as her mind went back to the reports, she felt her heart race.

Didn't one of them say he could go for hours without cumming... and that he was ready to go again in mere moments?

Oh, dear...

As he started to move, sawing his massive pole into her far smaller slit, she failed to heed his advice, moans and screams leaving her mouth, her nails clawing at his back as she begged him to keep going.

**\- The Next Morning -**

“There he is! You beast!” Jayne cheered as they entered the room, her face darkening as she saw the rest of the crew staring at them. “Gotta say, I figured you'd be some boring rich prick taking about numbers and deals and shit, but damn if you dint bring some entertainment.” Jayne said with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around Kuro's shoulder as he pulled him into the seat next to where Jayne had been sitting.

"I hate numbers, I leave all the business stuff to my second-in-command... her names Emma, great at business... and more importantly she wears jeans about three sizes too small, and this tiny corset she has to squeeze into... almost makes all those meetings worth it." Kuro laughed, smirking at Jayne as the brute smirked back.

“Now that is a rich prick I think I'd like...” Jayne chuckled.

“I doubt it... she can read minds and has no problems with having people who annoy her killed. She'd probably have you castrated, executed by firing squad and thrown into a dumpster within an hour... damn if she isn't sexy though.” Kuro laughed, Jayne flinching as he covered his manhood.

As they devolved into... baser conversations about the women of the verse, she had to admit she was impressed by his ability to get on everyone's good side, Jayne was acting like they had been best friends for years. Well... except Simon, who felt threatened.

"Are you serious about knowing someone who could read minds?" Simon butted in, making Jayne frown in annoyance as Simon interrupted Kuro's description of a woman called Venelana. It wasn't really surprising, all things considered, anything that he could use to try and help River he latched onto.

"I am. Emma Frost, the CEO of my company, is a telepath, the verse is a vast and strange place... I've seen people who could use telekinesis, mind readers, people who could change the weather with a thought, I've even seen immortals who can't be killed by bullets or blades and men who could bring back the dead." he explained with a smile, she tried to ignore the way Zoe snapped to attention with that last line. "As you can imagine, being able to read minds makes her an amazing businesswoman, it's why I leave that stuff to her."

It sounded ridiculous... but then, so did River's abilities to anyone who hadn't seen them.

"How does she control it? I've heard of mind readers before, but I heard they were all... mad, that they'd hear the thoughts of everyone around them at once." he said, trying to be vague. Anyone with any experience reading people could see his... personal interest.

"Lemme guess, the ones the Alliance grabbed and experimented on? Trust me, Emma is in a whole different league. Telepaths require careful training and gentle guidance, not having their cut heads open, but then when have the Alliance done anything the smart way?" he said with a scoff.

  
“You aren't worried about the Alliance going after her?” Mal asked after a moment.

“Those bureaucrats? Not on your life, I know where too many bodies are buried, too many secrets the Alliance can't afford to come to light. They've tried to take me on, but I... well, let's just say they won't be trying again. They know to keep out of my way. You don't get as rich and powerful as I am without breaking a few eggs after all." he said with a... cold touch to his tone, before it vanished. "But that's between them and me, let's not spoil breakfast with such chatter." he said, back to his usual friendly tone.

“What if stories bout fucking over the Alliance are my favourite breakfast tales?” Mal asked after a moment.  
  


“Then we should talk, but not now.” he replied calmly, a smirk on his face.

“I'm more interested in what happened last night... the hell did you do to her for her to be making those noises?” Jayne asked, getting back on to the 'important matters'.

  
“You're a simple man, Jayne Cobb. A gentleman never kisses and tells... you'll just have to imagine it yourself.” he chuckled... wait, had they introduced him to Jayne?

No... no, they hadn't.

Odd.

**\- Later -**

Falling limp onto the bed once more, she panted heavily as she rolled over, resting her head onto his bare chest.

  
“They definitely heard that...” she mumbled as he chuckled.

“I'd be surprised if they didn't... you aren't exactly quiet.” he replied dryly, a proud smirk on his face as she felt herself blush.

“It's going to be an enjoyable three years...” she admitted after a moment.

“More than three years if I have my way...” he said after a moment making her frown against his chest... her eyes flickering over to the medicine box on the desk. “I'm a selfish and possessive man... I don't like anything taking what's mine.” he said, his hand moving down her side and gripping her behind. “Not other people... and certainly not something as mediocre as illnesses.” he said calmly, her eyes shooting open as she looked up at him, her mouth opening and closing in confusion.

“How did you... but...” she stuttered as he chuckled at her.

"I do my research, I knew about your illness long before I arranged for this contract. It isn't as incurable as you are thinking, my dear. You've seen the best of the Alliance doctors, but I have far better ones on my payroll." he said calmly, her mind racing. "As I said, I don't like what's mine being taken from me.”

“...so you're saying I'm yours?” she asked after a moment, looking up at him with sultry eyes... if he was telling the truth...

“Am I wrong? Even without the contract, do you really think you could walk away from this?” he said confidently.

"Well... I can't be sure... might need a bit more convincing before I can decide." she said coyly, before yelping as she was suddenly on her back, his face inches from hers as he smirked down at her.

"Well... no-one can say I'm not good at... extensive negotiations. Give me an hour, and you'll be screaming your answer to the whole ship." Kuro said with a dark chuckle. "You've seen my C-Game, let's see if you can handle my B Game... maybe in a few weeks you'll have built up enough of a resistance for me to actually try..."

Oh dear... perhaps challenging him wasn't the best idea...

**\- Zoe -**

It was nonsense, nothing more...

Ignore it, he was just making up tall tales.

Knocking on Inara's shuttle she facepalmed, his words had been echoing throughout her head from the moment he said them... bring back the dead.

Impossible, crazy, ridiculous.

“Zoe, was it? Is there something I can do for you?” Kuro asked, a large leather book resting in his hand. Inara was gossiping with Kaylee, so she had time.

Kuro had been on the Serenity for almost half a week now, and she'd realised just how fond of his solitary time he was, spending a good portion of each day sleeping or reading in Inara's shuttle.

“We need to speak, in private.” she said storming in, closing the door behind her.

“I see.” he said with a sigh, moving back and sitting on the bed with a stretch, the book resting next to him. “And what can I do for you?” he asked with a casual smile.

  
“You said you knew someone who could bring back the dead. Did you mean it? I swear if you're lying I'll-” she muttered before he held up his hand, a strange green glow coming off it as a mist formed around it, her eyes widening as she saw... faces floating in the mist.

"This stays between us... if you tell anyone, I swear I'll rip your soul clean from your body." he said coldly, far colder than she'd ever heard the usually friendly man. "I am a practitioner of the art of Necromancy, the art of raising the dead." he admitted.

"Parlour tricks... it's not real." she reasoned, making him smirk at her.

"Is it? If that was true... why did you come here? If it wasn't gnawing at you, why did you come to me?" he asked coldly. "Hoban Washburne, that was his name, right? You see... when someone dies, they leave a trace... call it an echo, and the pilot's seat of this ship has a strong one... a Reaver harpoon to the chest? His presences lingers in the cockpit even now..." he said bluntly making her eyes widen, a horrified gasp leaving her mouth. "Oh, don't worry, his soul has moved on... it's just an echo, a lingering memory... most people would never even notice it." he assured her.

“I... your... you could have found that out from Inara, or Jayne.” she reasoned, the mist vanishing while his smile took on a sinister tone.

  
“I could have... but I didn't. When it comes to Death, you could call me the verses foremost expert... but you don't believe me.” he said with a smirk.

“I don't, it's just... tricks. Nothing more.” she said, reassuring herself.

  
“Tell me... what would you do to see him again? To speak to him once more?” he asked after a moment, making her freeze.

“Anything... but you're just a conman, nothing more.” she said, convincing herself more than anything else.

“And if I could prove it? I could recall his soul for a single night with ease, tonight even... in your room after everyone else has gone to bed, for a single hour.” he offered. “But I don't do anything for free, it's how I got this far.”

“What's the catch? What do I have that someone as rich as you would want?” she asked as he smirked at her in amusement.

“Money is worthless to me, Emma excels at making more than I can ever spend, but I'm a fairly simple man... with equally simple desires. What do I want in exchange for this service? That's just as simple... I want you to strip.” he said calmly making her eyes widen as she reached for her gun, drawing it and aiming it right at him. “Now, now... I'm not asking much.”

“Not asking much? Give me one reason I shouldn't put a bullet in between your eyes...” she growled.

"Because I'm the only shot you have at seeing 'Wash' alive again. If after tonight, you still don't believe me... you can shoot me. If you aren't interested, you can leave, and this offer will be rescinded." he said evenly. "All I'm asking is that you give me a show... Isn't that worth a night with your lost lover?" he said with a shrug, her gun lowering after a moment.

  
Would she really throw away her common sense and risk falling for some conman's tricks out of some wild hope?

“If I do this, and I don't see Wash tonight...I'm cutting your dick off and shoving it down your throat, then shooting you.” she growled after a moment.

Yes, she was absolutely that desperate.

  
“I'll provide the knife... you'll find I'm a man of my word.” he said easily, unconcerned by her threats.

“I just have to strip? No touching?” she asked as she fiddled with the straps to her leather top.

“Strip, and remain naked until I am... satisfied. No touching.” he promised before she let out a growl, undoing the straps with a glare. “I know that's supposed to scare me... but you're just making this more enjoyable.” he remarked as she dropped the leather, undoing her the buttons of her shirt.

If he was lying, he'd be dead this time tomorrow.

With that in mind, she opened her shirt, clenching her fists at the feeling of his eyes lingering on her mostly bare chest.

Not wanting to make a show of it, she undid her bra without fanfare, letting it join the rest of her clothes after a mere moment of hesitation, her breasts hanging free in the air.

“Not a word.” she growled as he went to speak, her belt thrown to the floor next as she pushed her trousers down, her underwear going down with them as she stepped out of them.

Now completely naked, she glared down at him with a scowl, hating the feel of his eyes moving over her bare body.

“Give me a spin... let me see that sexy chocolate ass of yours...” he said making her roll her eyes, quickly turning around before she turned back.

“Don't look so angry... I'm offering a service you can't get anywhere else, and this is all you have that's worth my time. You could have declined, could have walked away, but you didn't. I'm not forcing you to do anything.” he said as he undid his belt, pulling his shaft out and taking it into his hand.

  
“I'm not touching you, and you aren't touching me.” she said, ignoring the truth of his words as he took his shirt off.

“I know... but I can touch myself.” he said easily, stroking his shaft as he stared at her naked body.

"Hurry it up, I don't want to get caught like this." she barked, looking away from his act.

"Then do something enticing to speed things up... without some entertainment, this could take a while..." he said, making her glare at him again.

"Hurry up, or I'm leaving." she said again making him chuckle.

"My words were that you will stay naked until I am satisfied, if you leave early then you are breaking our agreement. You'll have done this for nought. You want me to speed up? Get on your knees in front of me... give me some encouragement." he said bluntly.

Her glare intensified as she hesitated... before she scoffed, moving closer and dropping to her knees, fiercely glaring up at him as he grinned down at her, his jerking speeding up.

“That's a good girl... play with your tits for me.” he ordered.

“I'm not one of your companions...” she growled out, her hands remaining firmly at her side.

"Make this entertaining enough, and I'll give you two hours with him instead of one." he said bluntly as she froze before her hands moved up and started to grope her own breasts. "You aren't a companion... but everyone has a price." he chuckled, falling silent as he stroked himself for a few minutes, his movements becoming more rough and rapid as time passed by. "I'll make it three hours if you let me finish on your body, four for your face... and six if you swallow it." he said, making her gaze heat up. "Your choice..."

"Get it over with." she said, leaning back and closing her eyes. "I'm not taking it in my mouth or on my face, just do it..." she said in annoyance, flinching slightly as she felt something thick and sticky land on her chest... it lasted longer than she expected, spurt after spurt painting her chest before it finally came to a stop, her eyes opening and a frown on her face as she looked down at her cum-stained breasts. "Ugh... I'm using Inara's shower." she said, standing up. "If I don't see him tonight-" she growled.

"Yes, yes... you'll do terrible things to me... heard it all before, experienced most of it as well. Feel free... however you have about ninety seconds before Inara returns." he said calmly, making her eyes widen as she looked at the innocently shut door. "Have fun explaining why you're here... and naked."

Not willing to risk it, she grabbed her clothes, throwing them back on with a shiver at how her shirt stuck to her chest.

“Have a nice time tonight... and then you can think about how you're going to be paying me for any future services... you know, you have lovely lips, very full and pouty. Just food for thought.” he said as she walked away, leaving the shuttle just in time to pass Inara on her way to see Kuro.

**\- That Night -**

Tears pouring down her face, her hands passing through the vanishing spectral form of her husband, just as her timer went off... three hours on the dot.

That was no trick... he knew things no-one else could possibly know, acted exactly as she remembered...

Oh god... he was telling the truth...

Pulling herself together, she already knew that she would be going back to Kuro tomorrow, she'd told no-one of what had happened...of what she'd done.

Not even Wash...

What would see do just to see him again? Now that she knew that he spoke the truth? Anything... and he knew that.

**Authors Note: I am aware that Inara would have lost her Companions Licence, but just call it Kuro pulling strings in the background to make things... ideal for his arrival.**


	4. Zoe vs the Eromancer, Kaylee learns from the best (Firefly Chapter 02)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bonus Chapter: Zoe vs the Eromancer, Kaylee learns from the best (Firefly Chapter 02)**

"That's why I designed them like that, sure I could have made them more effective, but it would be at the cost of its durability... and the parts for it would be much harder to find. It was designed for privately owned ships, not the top of the line cruisers." Kuro explained with a smile.

"And don't think I don't appreciate it... your parts make running an old classic like this so much easier, I've been slowly replacing the older parts with yours for a while now, when we have the finances." she admitted with a beaming smile. "Thanks again for agreeing to teach me..." Kaylee repeated for the fourth time in the last hour as he chuckled.

“It's fine... you're amazingly talented for someone who has never had any official training. Kinda remind me of myself when I got started... I never bothered with going to a school for Engineering either...” Kuro admitted, ruffling her hair as she blushed.

“Hands off.” Simon muttered making Kuro roll his eyes.

"Ahh... our silent watcher speaks at last." Kuro laughed. "Do you really trust your girlfriend that little that you need to watch her every movement? Worried the handsome older man will seduce her away from you?" he asked, making her blush at the teasing tone.

  
“I trust her... I don't trust you.” Simon growled making Kuro chuckle as she frowned.

  
This was a once in a lifetime opportunity... and Simon was being a total ass about it. Kuro wasn't going to waste his time with her when he had Inara.

“Simon... it's fine, go check on River or something.” she said with a frown making him flinch, hesitating before he walked away slowly.

“Now, where were we? Oh right, the engines! Right, can you see that intake pipe there?” he asked, making her shake her head as she went back to focusing on taking in Kuro's every word.

Bending over so she could lean into the massive inactive engine to see it better, she listened to his every word, saying as he moved directly behind her, leaning over her. It was just a small space, that was all.

His eyes never went anywhere inappropriate, and sure maybe his hands brushed against her breasts on occasion, and sure his crotch was pushing against her ass... but that was just because of the lack of space.

As they finished up for the day, she felt her cheeks hurting from how much smiling she had been doing, Kuro was a mechanical genius... and she'd learnt a lot listening to him.

“Seriously... thank you for this!” she said, jumping up and hugging him tightly as he chuckled again, returning her hug easily.

“It's no problem... Inara needs a break every now and then and spending some time getting dirty with a cute girl like you is always a pleasure.” he said teasingly making her cheeks burn.

Ever since Simon had been such an ass... Kuro had been teasing her like this.

"I'm not surprised she needs a break... you know Inara's been walking with a limp since you got here?" she asked with a giggle. "And a smile Simon might have to surgically remove... we are pretty dirty though, better get cleaned up for dinner. I need a shower." she said, not pulling away from the warm hug. She'd always been a touchy-feely girl.

"Maybe we should save some water and take one together..." he said, making her roll her eyes. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine?"

"You are terrible... it's no wonder Simon is pulling his hair out." she said, hitting his chest lightly with a giggle. "But no, thank you... go back to Inara if you want someone to wash your back." she said with a fake scowl before she started giggling.

“Ahh... shot down. I'm heartbroken. I might cry.” he said, his tone deadpan as he let her go. “If you'll excuse me I need to go find some comfort for my ailing heart in the arms of the lovely Miss Serra... maybe it's for the best, it'd be a bit awkward to have to get Simon to look at your limp later on.” he chuckled as he walked away, making her turn red.

She had a decent idea about why Inara was limping... and smiling, it'd been pressed against her behind after all. Even soft it was... noticeable.

But he was just messing with her... and Simon. Honestly, if Simon hadn't made such a fuss, he wouldn't be flirting in the first place.

**\- Zoe -**

“I heard you were sick, locked in your cabin all day... I have to say your eyes look pretty red, are you okay?” he asked her mockingly as she glared at him.

She'd dragged him to her cabin to stop anyone from walking in on them this time. Fortunately, Kuro had a habit of disappearing and reappearing as he pleased so no-one would find his disappearance strange.

“You... what do you want?” she asked after a moment making him smirk at her.

“I have no-” he started with a shrug before she growled.

  
“To bring Wash back, what do you want from me?” she asked with clenched fists.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to bring back the dead? Even if you have the body in perfect condition? Summoning a spirit for the night is child's play in comparison... If, as I expect you don't have the body, then it's even harder. Not impossible, there's still traces of DNA, hairs and the likes, from him on the ship but making a new body from a hair is a difficult and costly endeavour. It's no exaggeration to say I'm the only person in the Verse capable of doing it." he said, making her stare at him. "So what do you want?" she asked again. "Unprotected Sex? Anal? Just spit it out, we both know I don't have anything else you would want from me." she admitted, taking her shirt off and tossing it to the side, her trousers going next leaving her in her plain black underwear.

She'd spent most of the day mentally preparing herself for this.

  
“Do you know what a fuck with you is worth?” he asked after a moment, sitting down on her bed. “A hundred credits, at most. If you were younger and less pissy it could be more, but you spreading your legs once isn't worth the effort.” he said bluntly.

“Then what do you want?” she growled for the third time.

"Your life." he said, making her eyes widen as she stepped back. "Oh don't get me wrong, I don't mean to kill you... but to enslave you. If I bring him back, I want you to agree to serve me, in any capacity I see fit... and I'll magically bind you to your word." he explained as her heart ran cold.

“Why would I agree to that? Why would anyone agree to that?” she asked angrily making him chuckle.

  
“Because you are desperate... because Wash suffers in the bowels of hell for his misdeeds, because I'm the only one who can help him... don't look so surprised, you're all criminals even if you pretend not to be... where else do you think you're all going? He didn't say anything because if I summoned him with his memories of the afterlife unsealed he'd be nothing more than a screaming babbling lunatic. Hell isn't a fun place.” he said uncaringly as he stared at her.

“But... Y-you could be lying.” she said as he laughed.

“I could summon him again if you want, without the memories bound?” he replied with a bored shrug. “I have nothing to lose either way, whether you accept or refuse it barely matters to me.” he admitted.

"...Can I have some time to think about it?" she asked, making him chuckle.

"You know, normally I'd say no... I'm not a patient man, and my offers aren't usually repeated. But why not? You have until we reach my home to decide, after that the offer is off the table." he said smoothly. "That being said, however... how would you like to give Wash a reprieve from the fiery depths of hell?" he asked after a moment with a grin as his eyes roamed over her body.

"...The same as yesterday?" she asked as she pulled her bra off, the knowledge that her husband was suffering slashing through her anger, leaving her apathetic.

He could be lying, but why would he bother? This was a diversion for him, and it was something he could prove easily enough.

"The price has increased, I'm afraid... I'm not satisfied with your no touching rule... so while you won't have to touch me, I very much will be touching you." he said as he stripped naked, sitting on the bed with a smirk.

“I... fine. Let's just get this over with.” she said with a deep sigh, pulling her underwear down.

"Lay down on the bed." he ordered, waiting for her to obey before he climbed on top of her, sitting on her stomach as he stared down at her with a wicked smile, one hand wrapped around his dick as he stroked himself.

As his free hand reached for her breast, she closed her eyes, and just... laid back and accepted it. She could feel his fat balls resting on her stomach, his rough hand pinching her nipple, groping the supple flesh.

As she felt him move slightly, his shaft being trapped between her breasts, she forced down her instinct to push her away. He wasn't technically breaking his word, she wasn't touching him... but he didn't say what part of him he'd touch her with. His thrusts made her breasts bounce slightly, his dick rubbing against her inner breasts repeatedly as she accepted her fate. Just let him get it over and done with.

“You know... I could summon his soul and bind it to one of my amulets or rings until you're ready to accept.” he said easily making her eyes shoot open. “Spare him the torment of the infernal depths until you decide.” he offered as he kept thrusting, his hands pushing her breasts together to increase his enjoyment.

  
“What's the catch. You don't do anything for free...” she said, her tone dull.

"You're learning... all I would want is an hour with you a day until you come to your decision... I'll even give you three hours with him a day, it'll be easy with him bound to my ring... but the price of what I want during that hour will rise daily. Today you got to sit back and do nothing, tomorrow I want you to do the same... only I want you to lay on your front as I grind my shaft between your lovely buttocks and the day after? Well, I've always liked your lips, very full and plump, I'd love to see... and feel what you can do with them. After that, some grinding should do it... my dick against your pussy, no insertion." he explained as she scowled at him for a moment.

She could still feel the feeling of his shaft sliding between breasts, his thumbs playing with her nipples as he molested her breasts... looking down she could see the tip poke out from between her breasts.

“Shall we skip the part where you pretend to think about it, get angry and then finally accept?” he said after a moment, speeding up his thrusts.

"...fine. Just... get him out of there and I'll do what you want." she replied with a sigh, it was hard to muster her anger knowing he was the only way she could save Wash from... hell itself. She had the choice to decline... he was just offering her a service she so dearly needed. Nodding, she looked away from him with a sigh.

“Aww... you're learning. Yesterday you refused to take it on your face, I'm afraid that isn't a choice this time, my dear.” he said with a smirk as he moved up further, sitting on her breasts (still sore from his groping hands) as he took his shaft in his hand, stroking it rapidly as she closed her eyes and mouth.

As his cum started to land on her face, a groan of satisfaction leaving him, she tried not to breathe, the musky smell entering her nose as she waited for it to be over.

Without really meaning to, she counted the spurts that coated her face, getting to six before he stopped and moved off her, making her wipe her face slightly so she could open her eyes, sitting up to look at him.

"Pleasure doing business with you, as always." Kuro chuckled, as she went to reply some of the cum leaked into her mouth making her spit it out in disgust. "You might as well get used to it, it's a taste you'll often be experiencing. Stand up." he ordered as he dressed, waiting for her to comply.

As she did, his hand reached down and groped her ass, his fingers digging into her firm flesh before he spanked her lightly. Keeping the glare of her face, she simply waited until he was done, counting backwards from one hundred to keep her temper.

“Good girl... tell me, if I gave you an opportunity to skip tomorrow and keep your reward, would you take it?” he asked her calmly.

“Obviously... what do you want?” she asked bluntly.

"What I want is a chance to bend that pretty mechanic over without her boyfriend lurking around. Kaylee is easy, but Simon is smartly worried about me... I want you to find a way to distract him while I 'teach' Kaylee. Do this, and I'll give you four hours with Wash." he offered, making her hesitate.

“You're a greedy fucker....” she mumbled making him chuckle.

"I am, I'll get her either way... I just want you to make things easier for me." he said, making her sigh before she nodded.

She believed him, Kaylee would be getting fucked either way... she might as well get something out of it.

“Good girl... you can learn.” he laughed, groping her breasts slightly before he walked away.

**\- Next Day -**

Kaylee, Simon and Kuro had just headed down to the engines... time to do her part.

Apologising in her mind to the couple, she went into the kitchen, setting her plan into motion.

It was a ridiculous but simple one... and it was why she was wearing her tightest jeans, pulled down slightly to show the top of her thong. Heading to the cupboard, she bent over, sticking her ass out towards the only other person in the room, hearing a quiet whistle.

Reaching far into the cupboard she shook her ass slightly, before she stuck it out as far as possible, the jeans being pulled down slightly as her thong coming in full display.

“Damn, Zoe... where were you hiding all this?” Jayne asked, slapping her on the ass hard as she immediately stood up, drawing her gun and shooting him in the leg, then again in the hand.

If there was one thing you could count on, it was that Jayne was a dumbass. A predictable one. She'd take a spank over whatever Kuro would want from her.

“Argh! What the fuck did you do that for?!” he shouted clutching his leg as he cradled his hand close to his chest as Mal ran in looking over them before he stopped, facepalming as he worked out what had happened immediately.

Now it was time to get the doctor.

**\- Kaylee -**

“So... what do you think happened?” she asked after a moment.

"Jayne did something stupid and pissed Zoe off? I haven't known them for long, but that seems pretty likely." Kuro replied, making her giggle.

“Yeah... that sounds about right, let's just get back to what we were doing...” she said going back to the engine with a grin.

As he moved behind her, she felt her face flush at the feeling of him pressing his crotch into her buttocks.

...She masturbated while she thought about him in the shower, she didn't even mean to, she was just fingering herself, and her thoughts wandered to Kuro.

It was the best orgasm she'd had in a while, she could almost feel his hands on her body, the rough, coarse hands from his years of work roaming over her body, playing with her as he drove her to ecstasy.

Then she was still so horny, she went to Simon... who was so busy sulking that he turned her down. Instead, she'd had a night of wet dreams... all featuring the handsome man who was currently pressed against her, her back to his firm chest.

It made his flirty jokes and accidental touches so much more... intense than before.

“You know... I like it so much more when it's just the two of us.” he said calmly, leaning over her to correct one of her mistakes.

"Yeah... Simon means well, but it's easier when he's not getting angry about every innocent little thing." she giggled, not even feeling bad about talking about him after how... pissy he had been.

He'd noticed her blushing and... well, he wasn't happy.

“Hmm... it's almost like he knows what I want to do to you.” Kuro said calmly making her roll her eyes, before they shot open, the feeling of his lips on the back of her neck making her freeze in place.

“Y-you're terrible...” she said with a giggle, a slight stutter to her tone as she felt his hands resting on her waist. “Stop playing around...”

“Who's playing?” Kuro asked, his hands moving up to her stomach, underneath her top, as they slowly moved up towards her breasts as she froze in indecision. “And I'm not the only one who's terrible... you've been having naughty thoughts about me all day haven't you? I've seen the looks you keep giving me when you think I'm not looking.” he said as his hands reached her breasts, gently palming them over her bra.

"I... you're taking this too far..." she said weakly as he kissed her neck again before he spun her around to face him, a hungry look in his eyes as he grinned at her, as he moved his lips down to hers she went to speak before she gasped, his tongue sliding into her mouth, his hands moving down to her ass and slipping under her jeans and panties, groping her bare buttocks gently, her hands resting on his chest as she hesitated.

“Tell me you don't want this...” he said, breaking the kiss as he stared down at her. “Look me in the eyes and say you don't want the same thing I do... that you don't feel the same connection.” he said as she went to speak, her words dying in her mouth.

...She'd had a crush on Simon from the moment she saw him, sure they had their problems, but she thought they could really make it... and then Kuro showed up, the handsome older man who had the same interests she did... and they just... clicked.

Simon had been a jerk lately... she'd not enjoyed any of their time together lately, and he'd tried his best to ruin her time with Kuro.

“I don't want to hurt Simon... or Inara.” she said weakly as he smiled.

  
“Inara doesn't own me... she knows that, and Simon... well, we could not tell him, keep it our secret. If you want to continue this, I'll do so happily... and you can dump him later, let him down softly.” he advised making her pause before she closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

“See? You want this as much as I do...” he said, kissing her again, a far more forceful and dominating kiss as he broke it briefly to pull her top off, her bra quickly joining it as she joined him, unbuttoning his shirt.

She felt terrible for Simon... but this just felt right.

“We don't have much time...” she mumbled as she pushed him away, turning around and bending over the railing, pulling her trousers and panties down at the same time as she looked back at him with a smile.

"Then let's not waste any of it..." he said, undoing his belt and pulling out his shaft... Inara wasn't over-exaggerating... was that even going to fi- Oh verse...

Feeling him inside her, her eyes widened as she felt more of his thick shaft being pushed into her, she thought it was already fully inside her...

Moaning she grabbed her shirt and covered her mouth with it to muffle her voice, trying to block the sounds desperately as he just kept pushing into her until she finally felt his hips collide with her behind.

"Oh, God... Oooooh God... how does Inara handle this?" she moaned out as he started moving slowly, one hand groping her breast as he gripped her waist, slowly sawing himself into her.

“With difficulty... you've heard how little control she has.” he chuckled as he started to speed up, still moving fairly slowly. Her first orgasm was approaching already, his shaft hitting places she didn't even realise she had.

"Oh... fuck... Mmm... F-faster. I can t-take it." she moaned, making him chuckle again, his thrusts speeding up slightly as she gripped the rail, biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

As his hands gripped her waist, she almost collapsed onto the railing with a wanton moan. His thrusts steadily getting harder and faster as her eyes rolled back in her head, feeling herself by spilt in two by the thick slab of hard flesh that was railing into her.

“Oh... fuck, Ohh fuck... I-I'm going to... FUCK!” she screamed without thinking, collapsing over the railing as her body shook violently with the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced overwhelming her, a second, smaller climax running through her as Kuro sped up and pounded her almost violently, a brutal fucking as she could only brace herself and take it, climax after climax being forced on her.

“I'm gonna cum, baby... where do you want it?” he asked after... however long she'd been bent over the railing, her mind clouded by the pleasure.

“I-inside... d-don't you dare p-pull out.” she growled back at him, making him chuckle.

"Well... if that's what you want." he said with a laugh, sheathing himself inside her as she felt something hot splashing against her womb... it was a safe day, but as his load filled her she could only pray that she didn't get knocked up anyway.

After a moment, he pulled out of her with a satisfying plop, causing her to fall to her knees gasping, she looked a mess, covered in sweat with his cum leaking from her stretched open pussy.

“S-so... how about that water conservation?” she asked with a giggle, yelping as he picked her up and threw her other his shoulder with a laugh, her clothes and his in his other hand.

“It wouldn't do to waste it... let's get clean, and then get dirty again.” he said as he groped her ass, making her yelp and giggle.

**\- Later -**

“I seriously owe you...” she admitted as Inara did her hair.

“It's fine... you should be more careful though, at least until you dump Simon.” she warned calmly.

Turns out the entire ship heard them... and when Simon confronted them about it... Inara had claimed she had gone down to the Engine Room and fucked Kuro there, that it was her voice crying out for more.

It took a lot of acting on her part, claims that she left after Inara and Kuro forgot about her, and Zoe definitely wasn't buying it... but Simon at least had been convinced. The strangest part was the River backed her up, River the mind reader who absolutely knew the truth... told them that she was telling the truth.

“I know... Simon and me... we just aren't clicking any more.” she admitted sadly.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, it happens... relationships come and go. Honestly, all I can say that you did wrong is that you shouldn't have dated someone who worked with, it makes things complicated, and Simon seems the type to not move on quickly. Give it some time... then break it to him gently, that you aren't connecting, that you can't see a future with him. It will hurt... but it's better than leaving things like they are." Inara advised after a moment, stroking her hair.

“Thanks... you aren't mad about Kuro?” she asked hesitantly, getting a giggle from Inara in return.

“The man is a beast... honestly, I want to thank you for giving me a break. I love the pleasure he can give me... but sometimes too much of a good thing can be dangerous.” Inara admitted with a giggle.

**\- Next Day - Zoe -**

Gripping the bedsheets, she tried to suppress her scowl and unwanted pleasure as he rubbed his shaft between her ass cheeks, his large, heavy balls slapping against her exposed slit with each thrust.

This was the first time he'd had any contact with her pussy, he'd never touched it before.

After her 'performance' yesterday, he'd rewarded her as promised.

He'd also cornered her in an alcove and groped her, pinning her in the corner, just meters away from the crew, as he molested her ass and tits, before letting her get back to work. When she'd asked why, he said because he wanted to... and because she wasn't in a position to say no.

Despite herself... she couldn't disagree, and because she didn't fight him off it was now a regular occurrence for him to grope her as he walked by, even when other people were in the room. She'd had to learn to keep quiet when he was playing with her tits or ass, so she didn't draw any attention.

Then he'd come back today, and with no foreplay or fake confusion, he ordered her to strip and lay on her front... and without wasting time on anger, she'd obeyed. It didn't change anything... getting angry just amused him more.

As he enjoyed himself she simply reminded herself that she was keeping Wash out of hell, away from an eternity of torture... and all she had to do was endure the feeling of his balls smacking against her pussy.

As a slight moan left her, she shoved her face into the bedsheets, hearing him laugh at her while he mauled her ass, his shaft trapped between her cheeks.

As he pulled back, she was caught off guard as she was flipped over, Kuro grabbing her legs and pushed them up against her shoulders.

“Hold them... now.” he ordered, making her sigh as she obeyed.

She really wasn't in a position to argue or resist... it was a feeling of helplessness she wasn't used to feeling...

As he placed the tip of his shaft just in front of her slit, she braced herself for the inevitable penetration before she paused in confusion. Watching him stroke himself for a moment, she sighed again as a groan of pleasure left him, his cum spurted out of his twitching dick onto her pussy.

“Don't look so disappointed... you'll get to feel me inside you soon enough, but let's not rush things, okay?” he asked with a chuckle, finally getting a glare from her.

“Ugh... that feels disgusting.” she groaned, sitting up and looking down at the sticky white seed as it dripped off her privates.

Leaning forward, he kissed her, making her scowl deeply around his lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. The funny thing was, this felt like more of a betrayal than letting him grind his dick against her... or cum on her pussy.

“Get used to it... See you tomorrow!” he said calmly as he broke the kiss, getting off the bed and putting his clothes back on.

**\- Next Day -**

“I knew you'd be good at this...” he groaned as she rolled her eyes, her knees starting to hurt as she obediently bobbed her head, his hands laced with her hair.

Sometimes, she wished he'd just shut the fuck up.

"Your lips are basically the definition of dick sucking lips." he 'complimented', guiding her head down as she swirled her tongue around the bulbous head of his dick. No point making this take longer by not cooperating.

The annoying thing was... he was delicious, his pre-cum was sweet, almost like blueberries... and she was doing her very best to stop him from realising how much she enjoyed it.

With her nose pressed against his crotch, she couldn't stop herself from breathing in his... musk, a deep manly scent she just couldn't explain. To her shame she knew she was wet, the smell and the taste combined were making her horny... even with the asshole smirking down at her as she knelt in front of her bed.

She was growing used to it, his mocking smirk and comments, the feeling of his... admittedly skilful hands on her body. He'd done this before, probably this exact thing... take some stubborn widow and make her whore herself out for his entertainment in exchange for his help.

Staring up at him, she shuddered slightly. She was getting less and less confident in her decision to agree to this... but she was in too deep now, and she couldn't afford to refuse.

"Damn... I'm going to have you do this a lot." Kuro growled. "You better swallow it all, Sexy..." he said as he held her head in place, his dick starting to twitch in her mouth as his cum started to flood her mouth.

Not willing to test him, she reluctantly obeyed, the thick substance slowly sliding down her throat as she mentally sighed... it was delicious.

“That's a good girl...” he said, stroking her hair happily. “See, was that so hard?” he asked as she stood up, staring down at him with a blank face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He had clearly seen the trail of arousal leaking down her leg, but he gave her a small mercy as he ignored it. “Tomorrow, I want you to run interference again. Get Simon away from Kaylee for awhile. You can do that, can't you?” he asked rhetorically.

“And then I won't have to spend any time with you?” she asked with her arms crossed.

  
“Not until the next day.” he said calmly.

“...Fine, I'll see what I can do.” she said after a moment, watching him leave.

As he did, she laid down and took a deep sigh... her hands moving south reluctantly. She needed to deal with her own arousal before she did something stupid.

**\- Next Day -**

Laying in the infirmary, she mentally cursed Kuro, a jolt of pain shooting through her as Simon hit the tender flesh.

"Sorry... just a slip-up." he muttered as he worked on the bullet wound on her upper thigh, a blush on his cheeks.

Jayne had wised up, for now at least... and no amount of bending over had gotten him to try anything stupid. Turns out he could be trained... She'd even worn her sluttiest thong she had to get him to react in preparation for him being more cautious, instead he ran away.

So she'd decided she didn't want to find out what Kuro would do if she failed... and went to practice her marksmanship... 'accidentally' shooting her leg.

She could use the fact that she was still mourning as her excuse.

Of course... she'd forgotten to change, so right now Simon was mending to her wounds while she was wearing nothing more than a tank-top and a see-through red thong.

“It's not like you to make slip-ups.” she said calmly, the doctor had seen a hundred naked women, so it wasn't that bad.

“It's not like you to shoot yourself.” he said back, giving her a stare. “Or shoot Jayne for that matter, you'd normally just kick his ass.”

"...I've not been feeling myself." she said, looking away.

“... I know that feeling.” he replied, making her look at him with some growing guilt.

“Problems with Kaylee?” she asked, making him sigh.

  
“She has talked about nothing but Kuro since she heard he was coming, she spends almost all her time hanging off him. We've barely had any alone time since he arrived.” he said with a scowl.

"She's just trying to learn from a master of her craft, surely a doctor can understand?" she said, ignoring her guilt.

Kaylee was probably riding Kuro's fat dick as they spoke.

"Yesterday, they missed dinner. Instead, they had a private meal later on... in the Engine Room, I saw them... she was leaning against him and giggling..." he said. "I tried kissing her last night, and she pushed me away. We haven't s- you know, since before he arrived." he ranted with a scowl.

“Is that why you're staring at my thong?” she asked deadpan, looking at his wandering eyes.

"I- No, I'm not..." he said before he sighed. "Sorry. It's been a while... my control isn't what it should be." he admitted after a moment.

“I can tell... keep your hands where they belong, and we won't have a problem.” she said with a scowl. “As for Kaylee... she's always been a free spirit, I think you've just angered her by trying to control her... give her some space, let her calm down. Besides, you don't think they'd be having a romantic meal... in the engine room, do you?” she asked bluntly making his face flush.

A romantic meal in the engine room? No... would Kaylee have sex in the engine room? Absolutely, she'd been caught with occasion partners in there before after all. Kaylee was always kinda... easy.

“Do you think I'm just imagining things?” he asked desperately after a moment.

  
“Probably, Kaylee isn't that easy.” she lied through her teeth.

**\- Next Day -**

"You shot yourself? Really?" he asked in amusement, his shaft spreading her lower lips as he ground himself against it, waves of unwanted and unwelcome pleasure running through her body as his hard dick rubbed against her.

“Which should t-tell you how much I don't like this.” she snarked back, making him chuckle.

"Then why are you wet?" he asked back, moving away from a moment as his fingers pushed into her, a moan leaving her mouth as he pushed the fingers in front of her face, his shaft going back to grinding into her pussy. "Why are my fingers soaked if you don't enjoy this?” he asked with a smirk.

“I...” she started before cutting off as he pushed the fingers into her mouth.

"They're wet because you're a liar... it's the same reason you fingered yourself after I left two days ago, not realising I was outside the door... you feel bad about your... betrayal, but that doesn't change your enjoyment." he explained. "But guess what? Till death do us part... and death has done you part, you have nothing to feel guilty about." he said before he pulled back, the tip of his dick pressing against her, just ever so slightly pushing into her tight slit.

“You said I had a couple more days before...” she said before a scream left her, suddenly feeling more full than ever before.

"I lied... and I'm sick of you pretending you don't enjoy this. So I'm going to keep going until you admit the truth." he said, pulling back before he thrusted into her again, the bedsheets tearing in her grasp.

As she tried to speak, her words failing her as she moaned loudly, jolts of pleasure coursing through her body as he really started to move, pounding into her ruthlessly.

“That's it... give in. If I can make Yasaka beg for more... you don't stand a chance.” he laughed, speeding up as her eyes rolled back in her head, her orgasm crashing over her with the force of a tidal wave. And then another... and another...

As he quickly pushed her to the edge again... and then stopped, pausing his movements as she whimpered looking up at him.  
  
“Beg... there's no shame in it, far more experienced and powerful women than you have done the same.” he said as she froze, the sudden lack of pleasure cutting away at her resolve. “Go on... I'm not going to move until you do.” he said bluntly, remaining perfectly still as she hesitated.

"I... just do it." she said, making him smirk, still not moving. "J-just fuck me, okay? I want you to fu-CK." she screamed out as he bottomed out inside her again with a smirk, her biggest climax so far overwhelming her as she finally lost the battle with her consciousness.

As she collapsed, she heard him chucking again.

  
“One more victim for the Eromancer... Heh.”

**\- Kuro -**

All in all, this has been a fun time.

Three down... two to go.

One I'll start working on... in about sixty seconds.

The other? Reaching out with my divine powers, I make a few small adjustments to this Verse. Child's play for me, Multiversal Elder God status makes me almost unchallenged... except for a particular asshole with his own Multiverse... and we only meet every thousand years, usually to find something fun to do, and a challenge to decide which of us can call ourselves the Ultimate Gamer for the next one thousand years.

In Gamer Time... which is bizarre at the best of times, with us both molesting time like an unwilling maiden, it gets weird. Sometimes it's a thousand years, sometimes it's a few thousand, sometimes it's far, far more.

By the way... I'm winning. Suck it, Shiro. No wait, don't... bastard might take that as an invitation.

I could just... think it and have every female character in this Verse fall madly in love with me. I could rewind it back to the start of Firefly and alter the story however I pleased... but this kind of power has its flaws.

It's just so fucking tedious. What's the point in doing something if you've already seen the results in such perfect detail? I can read the future, I can read every single mind in the Verse at once, I just choose not to. It makes things more interesting. Sure, sometimes I go full God Mode and just run havoc over whatever poor world I visit, but it's an occasional indulgence, if I did it all the time I'd have grown tired of my powers long ago.

I didn't know that Inara would accept my contract, that Kaylee would put out so quickly, that Zoe would give up and beg. I expected it, I've tipped things in my favour after all, and my experience makes it easy enough to predict, but I didn't know for sure.

  
Zoe could have shot me the moment I told her to strip (and this body is mortal, a bullet would 'kill' me), Kaylee could have remained loyal to Simon despite me placing a voodoo curse on their relationship to weaken it, Inara could have quit the companions before I was ready despite my adjustments to stop her from losing her licence.

It's what makes this worth my time... I already have done this exact Verse before, I have a version of each of these girls in my Harem. Right now one of my multi-forms is getting a double blowjob from Kaylee and River while Inara goes down on Zoe.

Only, that time... I replaced Simon as River's brother and joined them at the start. This time I'm just popping in afterwards, spent the last few decades messing with the Alliance and playing Universal Conquest with Emma.

She loves that game, no matter how many Galaxies we add to our domain, she always wants more... but then that's what I love about her. More Ambitious than any Devil, more Greedy as well.

As I walk out of the room, I pause, looking into the narrowed eyes of River as she stares back.

  
“Why can't I hear you?” she asked bluntly, staring at me unblinkingly.

"Because my mind is far more protected than anyone else's... the better question is... would you like to control your powers? To not have to listen to anyone's thoughts unless you wanted to?" I ask, watching her eyes widen. "I can teach you... for a price."

Time to get to work.

**Authors Note: One more Firefly chapter, I think. Zoe does have great lips, and Kaylee is adorable.**


	5. Padme saves Naboo (Star Wars [Prequels] Ch01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bonus Chapter 03 : Padme saves Naboo (Star Wars [Prequels])**

The Jedi never arrived, either she had a spy in her circle, or the Jedi did as the Trade Federation intercepted and drove away from the Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn before he could reach Naboo, leaving her people trapped under the Trade Federations Blockade as the Jedi and his Padawan returned to Coruscant in defeat.

It had taken great sacrifices to escape Naboo without them, many of her men gave their lives so she could reach Coruscant and plead for the Republics assistance.

If not for one incredibly brave and talented recruit, who stayed behind holding off wave after wave of droids so she could escape she and her handmaidens would have been captured before they could reach her ship. It shamed her that she didn’t even know his name, neither did Captain Panaka. He was simply a new recruit who had given his life for her.

Which only added to her shame as she was lead into the 'palace' of her captors, a group of droids far more dangerous looking than the Trade Federations. Her guards had been taken away, only she and her handmaidens were being taken to the leader of her captors.

The ship had been damaged badly in their attempts to escape, forcing them to come to an early stop to make repairs.

As they came into orbit around Tatooine, they’d immediately been captured by a Tractor Beam and dragged to the planet.

They had escaped the Trade Federation... and walked right into another hostile territory.

Formerly a Hutt Cartel planet, Tatooine had been taken over by an independent warlord of which she knew little about. He’d slain the Hutt Jabba and declared the desert planet his territory.

She only knew that much due to the news about his own war with the Trade Federation as they attempted to reclaim it on behalf of the Hutts in exchange for an immense amount of Credits.

The warlord has driven away both the Trade Federation and all the

Mercenaries the Hutts could afford, using a fleet of ships created by a machine he called the Starforge.

The Trade Federation had begged the Republic for help after he moved onto the offensive and attacked their factories, and the Jedi had attempted to negotiate a cease-fire.

Predictably the Jedi has been captured after negotiations went south, and the warlord attempted to ransom them back to the Republic for an immense price.

The Jedi attempted to rescue them by force and were repelled before the Warlord declared that the Jedi Master Shaak Ti and her Palawan Maris Brood were forfeits due to the attack. Sometime later Shaak Ti has escaped his captivity, returning to Coruscant at the cost of her Padawan.

Then he declared that any Republic ships that entered ‘his territory’ would face the might of the Starforge, and had kept his word to this day, defending his territory ruthlessly.

There was talk about an effort to defeat him in the Senate, but democracy was slow to act, and he had not trespassed in Republic space. In time most representatives just... ignored him and his growing forces. He wasn't bothering them, and they had no reason to help the Hutts reclaim their planet.

As she trailed behind her body double, looking up at the man sitting on his throne as he stared down at them in barely concealed amusement, she realised that they had made a mistake.

"Queen Amidala... you are a long way from home, your highness." He said mockingly as he leaned back in his throne, a pair of red eyes that seemed to glow in the slightly dim room staring down at them. She couldn't deny he was an attractive man with a distinct look of nobility about him, in his mid-twenties at her best guess, at his side a girl wearing little more than a pair of trousers and what seemed like a belt to cover her breasts.

The girl glared at them, her hands resting on two silver cylinders at her waist... lightsabers?

“It was not by our own choice... but I’m afraid I do not know your name Lord...” her body double trailed off.

"Tepes, Lord Kuro Tepes." The man replied before smirking. "And you might not have trespassed willingly, but you have trespassed all the same. I thought I made my opinion on clear on Republic forces in my home?" He asked. As Sabé went to speak again, he held up his hand. "Not you, imposter. I'm speaking to the actual queen." He said bluntly, his gaze locking onto her.

Freezing for a moment she stepped forwards, removing her head cover and staring back at him boldly.

"I apologise for the deception, but you must understand why I did it." She started, making him smirk. "I came here in my attempts to flee the Trade Federation who gave blockaded my planet... I beseech you, please allow us to leave so that I can request aid from the Republic. I realise you have little love for the Republic, but capturing or killing us helps only the Trade Federation." She pleaded, dropping to one knee in a sign of submission that a queen should never give to a warlord.

He had no love for the Republic... but he had even less love for the Trade Federation. If they went to war, it would only benefit him.

Watching him pause for a moment before he started to chuckle she waited, either he was laughing at her attempt, and she was about to be executed or ransomed, or he was laughing at the idea of the Republic and Trade Federation battling each other.

“Your planet is under hostile control... and your plan is to ask some bureaucrats to help?” He said between chuckles. “Ahh yes, I’m sure they’ll come to an agreement sometime in the next five years, can’t say you’re people will still be alive by that point though.” He laughed out, her face slowly turning red at his amusement.

“And what should I do? Leave it in their hands? Let my people be conquered?” She bit out with a scowl as he smirked at her.

"You should have had a better army, but what you should be doing is fighting to reclaim your planet, by the time the Senate decides anything will be far too late. And even when they do how many of them will simply decide that it isn't their problem?" He asked her, making her flinch.

“And where would I find the army to fight the horde of droids swarming my home?” She asked bitingly before freezing as he smirked.

"Right here... you're right about one thing, I really don't like the Trade Federation, and I'll never miss an opportunity to take the fight to them. The force must be on your side, little queen." Shmi, take her to a guest room and freshen her up, we have much to discuss Queen Amidala." He said as an older woman wearing a servants uniform led her and her handmaidens away.

**\- Later -**

Sitting opposite him in the dress he had provided she felt her heart race, she’d been washed and changed quickly before being told that she was expected for a private dinner with Lord Kuro...

The table was small, set for two. It was... intimate. That was what she was afraid off, her dress revealed more of her modest cleavage than she was comfortable with, and it came too short to be proper.

She felt her heart drop as she saw him sit opposite her, a small smile on his face. She might be young, barely fourteen, but she could read the room. Being cleaned and taken to the lords private quarters often ended poorly for captured women...

He was strong, well-defined muscles exposed by his short sleeves, and a warrior given the rumours of his battle prowess, if he attempted to force himself on her, she had little chance.

Even if she did... she was deep in enemy territory, her people were counting on her to save them. If she resisted he could simply kill her and doom Naboo, her only option, if he decided to take her, would be to passively accept her fate.

"Please, help yourself." He said gesturing to the excellent food and wine served before her, unwilling to risk making him speed things up she took a sip of the expensive wine, eating some of the steaks in front of her. If she declined, he could... skip to the after-dinner entertainment, her. Eating in silence, she observed him, seeing his eyes roam her body.

She could only delay things so much, and eventually, her plate was empty, taken away by a servant... she had to admit it was a wonderful meal, fit for royalty.

"Now... onto business. I am willing to help you drive back the Trade Federation, as I mentioned before, your highness. But not without payment. I don't want money, however..." he trailed off making her flinch.

And there it was, he wanted her. He wanted her to lower herself to the level of a common courtesan for the good of her people.

But he was right, when had the Senate ever acted on anything quickly? When had they ever agreed on anything?

"As you wish..." she said, her voice breaking slightly as she stood up, pushing the dress of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor leaving her in only the lacy undergarments she was provided with. "Do as you wish with me." She said as she reached back and I clipped her bra, letting it fall as she exposed her petite breasts to a stranger.

Naboo was her home, there was little she wouldn’t do to protect it.

“W-What are you doing?” He asked quickly, his voice cracking slightly.

Blinking in confusion, she looked at him, seeing his wide, confused eyes staring at her in shock and bafflement.

“I-is this not what you wanted?” She asked after a moment, her face growing almost painfully hot.

“Wha- no! I want you to support my attempts to get my rule of Tatooine legitimatised! Why did you- can you please put your bra back on?” He asked as he looked away from her, her face turning bright red.

Thinking back, he had never said what he wanted for her... she had assumed... oh.

Her face bright red, she pulled her clothes back on and sat down, looking at the table in shame.

“You... are kinda a pervy teen aren’t you, your highness?” He asked after a moment.

“Please forget this ever happened...” she pleaded, looking up into his amused eyes.

"Forget that the Queen of Naboo stripped to her panties in front of me? I'll try my best... as I was saying before you started taking your clothes off.. I want to be legitimatised as the ruler of Tatooine, and I wish to join the Republic. Unfortunately, the Trade Federation has blocked my requests thus far through their own representative and bribery. I desire your assistance in getting past them." He explained calmly, her face slowly returning to normal as she tried to put her idiocy out of her mind.

"You... want to join the Republic? I thought you hated them?" She asked, making him laugh.

"I think that bureaucrats have no place in war, and I dislike that they attempted to take me down on behalf of the Hutts, but the Republic does good work for the most part. If I want to bring my planet into a more civilised age, I need more than just firepower." He admitted, making her look at him in a new light... was he really the warlord he had been painted as?

"I... why did you conquer this planet?" She asked, making him laugh.

"Because it was one of the worst places in the Galaxy to live. The Hutts were cruel overlords, Jabba the worse of them... I grew up here, born into slavery. I grew up fighting in their pits for their amusement and profit, it was a sport for them, make slaves fight beasts and each other to the death, bet on the victor. I escaped, spent years looking for a way to liberate Tatooine from the Hutts. Eventually, I found... stumbled upon the Starforge, after working out what it was, how it worked I came home. Stormed Jabba's palace, freed the slaves in the pits and started a revolution. Of course, the Hutt Cartel didn't like that... and they had friends in the Trade Federation, you know what happened next." He explained smoothly, making her frown. Slavery had been outlawed for a long time...

“And that’s all you want? My help in bringing Tatooine into the Republic?” She asked, her blush returning as he smirked, his eyes flickering down for a moment.

“You’re a beautiful woman, your highness. But my people take priority over my libido.” He said with a chuckle as she blushed deeply.

“T-then I would be honoured to ally with you against a common enemy.” She said rising and holding out her hand, blushing as he took it and raised it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

“To a common cause, Your Highness.” He drawled, making her blush.

**\- Later -**

Kuro has wasted no time in rallying his armies, but even with the efficiency of his droids, it still took time to prepare for an offensive against the Trade Federation.

In the meantime, he'd given her and her people free rein of the palace.

She'd gotten some answers about his reputation, he hadn't kidnapped any Padawans Maris had stayed there of her own free will after seeing the work that Kuro had done, seeing that the Republic that was attempting to place a slaver in his place were in the wrong. Shaak Ti had remained for a time attempting to convince her wayward Padawan to return with her before she accepted that it wasn't going to happen and left alone.

Of course.. she’d quickly realised that Maris had another reason for staying.

"Ugh.. harder! Fuck me harder, you bastard!" She screamed out, her voice sneaking into the hallway as Padme peaked through the slightly ajar door with wide eyes.

Her exploration of the palace had ended in embarrassment after she accidentally ended up walking in on an intimate moment between Maris and Kuro.. her handmaidens have been giggling about it for hours after they saw the Lord of Tatooine in the buff, his long shaft standing proudly in the air as he stared at them in shock.

...at least now she wasn’t the only ruler to have exposed themselves to the other.

Much to her shame, her dreams had been filled with images of him, leaving her waking up with a drenched pair of pyjamas. Each dream showing her in Maris's place, or what could have been if he'd really wanted what she thought, dreams of her being taken right there on the table... they weren't bad dreams at all.

Sabé has caught her pleasuring herself, moaning his name. She was sworn to secrecy, but that didn't stop the subtle teasing.

Despite her shame she couldn’t help go on another ‘walk’, escaping her security as she tracked down the handsome lord and watched him rut into the moaning former Padawan, letting out a grunt as he pulled out, an explosive shot of semen coating the naked girls back as she moaned his name, collapsing onto the bed.

Fleeing, she ran back to her guest room, feeling her juices trickle down her leg.

She really was a pervy teen, wasn't she?

**\- Later -**

"Surrender Viceroy. Your Command ships have been destroyed, your droids are disabled. Your blockade ends here." Kuro said as he aimed the blaster at the cowering alien, to call this a war would be a significant overstatement.

Kuros superior ships had decimated the Trade Federation fleet, taking out their command ships almost before the Trade Federation knew they were being attacked.

After that, he'd lead the attack on the palace himself, swiftly taking down the few non-droid forces that remained alongside Maris, displaying the skills that helped him survive his childhood.

Watching him restrain the leaders of this invasion, she felt her face burn, a shy smile appearing on her face as she made eye contact with him.

“The planet is yours, Your Highness. My forces will remove the Trade federation scrap metal they call droids, you should see to your people.” He advised kindly with a smile that made her face heat up.

“You have my thanks, all our thanks... and please, in private you can call me Padme.” She said before she practically rushed away, hearing him chuckle behind her.

**\- Months Later -**

She had kept her side of the deal, pressuring the Supreme Chancellor into speeding up the process so that Kuro could join the Republic quickly.

It wasn’t hard, his actions (and her vehement praise of him) had won him the respect of many, and his own charisma had done the rest when he got to give his introduction speech.

Her planet was... safe. For now. This had taught her that she needed better protection for Naboo, and then a genius idea had struck her.

Which was what had led to... this.

“Are you sure about this? You don’t have to...” he trailed off, her lips interrupting his words as she wrapped her arms around her new husband.

It was a political marriage on paper... but deep down she knew she hadn’t suggested it just for the benefits of allying with Tatooine. It had been a popular move amongst her people, who saw him as a hero.

He hadn’t been hard to convince, she even let him keep Maris as a concubine, the prickly girl growing on her over time.

“I am... this is our wedding night... and I want to do this properly. Take me... Husband.” She said shyly, pulling her nightie off and laying back on the bed, staring up into his eyes.

After a moment to make sure she was sure, he moved, pulling off his shirt and tossing it away he leaned down and kissed her deeply, their tongues intertwining and dancing together while he slowly pulled her small white thong down, throwing it off the bed.

His trousers joined it shortly, leaving them both naked as the day they were born, their bodies pressed together.

As he pressed his shaft against her virgin slit, he looked into her eyes, making her nod after a moment, feeling him sink into her as he claimed her virginity, a moan leaving her mouth as they became one.

"I love you..." she admitted out loud for the first time, this was just a political marriage in the eyes of the Galaxy, but to her, it was real.

“And I love you, Wife...” he said back with a kind smile as she felt her heart pound.

She couldn't imagine how life would have been without meeting him, she couldn't believe that she'd be happy... maybe she'd even die of sadness...

No wait, that was stupid.

**\- One Year Later -**

Riding her husband's face, feeling his long and dexterous tongue explore her she watched as Sabé bounced on his lap, moaning loudly as she rode Kuro's shaft.

She long ago learnt that she couldn't handle his libido alone, Sabé was simply one of his many concubines, besides it was nice to have her best friend here with her.

Kissing Sabé, she muffled the moans, her hands groping her friends bouncing breasts. Married life was bliss, soon her term as Queen would be over, and when it was, she'd already decided she was moving to Tatooine to be with Kuro full-time.

The desert planet barely resembled the harsh wasteland she'd been forced to stop at when she first met him, Kuro's terraforming technology was already turning the area around them from brown to green.

Watching with lustful eyes as Sabé moaned loudly, cum leaking out from where they were joined as Kuro's finished inside her. Pushing Sabé onto her back she quickly latched her lips onto the well-fucked pussy, licking up the cum before it could be wasted, feeling Kuro penetrate her from behind as she stuck her ass in the air for him.

She might not be able to handle his libido alone... but by the Force, she loved trying.

**\- Many Years Later -**

"Not here... we should go inside." she mumbled weakly as her dress was pulled up, bending over the balcony as she bit her lip waiting for the insertion. Kuro knew she didn't want him to stop, but one of them had to at least point out the risk after they got caught together in the opera house on Coruscant.

"Mom!" a male voice called out just as she felt the tip touch her exposed pussy, quickly standing up she straightened her dress as her son came rushing out onto the balcony. "Leia ate my sweets. Again." Luke complained, making her hide her groan as her daughter practically strutted behind him.

"No, I didn't, you probably just lost them." she said calmly.

“Leia... you know I know when you're lying.” Kuro said sternly making Leia quickly look away.

"Okay fine, yes I did. But Ani left them on the side, and I was famished." she admitted after a moment.

“We live in a palace with servants. You could have just gotten someone to make you something.” he said sternly.

"Leia, go to your room, Luke I'll get you some more. Inside please." she said with a sigh, watching Leia pause, giving her a glower before she headed in. "That girl... I'll handle Luke if you handle Leia?" she offered, making him smile.

“She's like you... strong, independent... stubborn. It's no wonder you two clash so much. I'll take care of it. Luke's a mommas boy anyway.” he laughed.

"And Leia is a daddy's girl... not that I'm surprised." she giggled back, giving him a kiss as she headed inside.

Did she know why Leia was always trying to get her fathers attention? Yes, she recognised that blush and shy attitude whenever she had Kuro's attention all too well, it had been years, but she could remember seeing it in the mirror whenever she thought of the handsome Lord of Tatooine who had saved her planet.

Did she judge her daughter for having feelings for her father? No, not really. Kuro was irresistible, she'd learnt that a long time ago, the poor girl never stood a chance, and she wouldn't be happy with a lesser man. Really the only man good enough for their daughter was Kuro himself. Which was why she wouldn't judge, they were royalty, after all, Kuro had a point that the rules were different for them.

**\- Years Later -**

“In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years.” Kuro said, speaking to the entire Senate calmly as she smiled, over the years Kuro had helped her see the corruption, the stagnation, the incompetence that the republic represented.

But that ended today, with the foundation of the new Empire... lead by it's Supreme Chancellor, no... It's Emperor Kuro.

It was a shame that Sheev Palpatine had passed away in such a strange and confusing way, he would have loved to see this.

But honestly, with how they found his body, perhaps it was for the best. It wouldn't do to have a Chancellor with such strange fetishes. She didn't even know Hutt prostitutes were a thing before she heard that Sheev had been crushed to death by a pair while attempting to have a threesome.

You think you know a guy... then he dies trying to fuck a slug.

Standing next to her husband, she listened to the thunderous applause with a smile, soon the Galaxy would be united, and under Kuro's reign, the entire Galaxy could enjoy the unending peace that Naboo and Tatooine had been experiencing for decades.

Democracy had its place... but it was time to put it aside and accept that it wasn't the path to true peace. True Peace could only be achieved with a firm hand and a powerful leader.

**Authors Note: I doubt this one will be 'canon' since I do want to do star wars, but I want to start at the Old Republic so it's gonna be a long, long time before I can do the movies, figured there was no harm in having Padme have a chapter.**

**Still planning on doing Bernadette but I realise I don't need to actually do them in any order since they're just bonus chapters.**


	6. Batgirl agrees to his demands (DC Comics Ch01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bonus Chapter 04: Batgirl agrees to his demands (DC Comics)**

"Wake up." The voice echoes throughout the room, making me sit up with a yawn.

It takes me all of three seconds to spot the speaker and camera that weren’t there when I went to sleep, no matter how well hidden she thinks they are.

"Ahh, hello Batgirl... or is it Oracle know that you've joined the ranks of the handicapable?" I ask, casually. It might seem to be mean, but we have... history.

She's the one who threw me in Arkham after my little... crime spree. I was trying to infiltrate the Legion of Doom and needed a supervillain identity. It all worked out before Batgirl 'captured' me. Realistically I let her so I could move on to phase... six of my plan. Maybe seven, I don't quite remember. I had some business in Arkham to deal with after all.

"You're well informed for a man who's supposedly out of the criminal life." She replies with a hint of anger in her otherwise cool tone.

“That I am, it pays to know what’s going on... I doubt you’re doing this to check up on me, so how can I help you?” I ask calmly, laying back casually.

"The plague spreading throughout the world... what do you know about it?" She asks, immediately making me laugh.

"I know you didn't secure the equipment you took from me when you arrested me properly. I know someone stole it and in their blundering accidentally made a bioweapon." I say with a smirk.

"Can you cure it?" She asks, immediately making me laugh.

"Nope, I'm out of the game. I've served my time, done my sentence. I'm just a normal civilian now." I say casually hearing her growl.

"You served two months out of a twenty-year sentence." She bits out, making me smirk.

“Got our early for good behaviour, you aren’t still mad about that little thing are you?” I ask hearing her take a deep breath.

"You drugged me, and I still have an entire week that I barely remember. So yes, I'm still angry." She growls, making me laugh again.

"Technically speaking, you drugged yourself. How was the aphrodisiac by the way?" I ask, getting my answer from the utter silence.

**\- Barbara Gordon -**

Taking another sigh, she willed away her blush, that had been a humiliating week.

She still couldn’t look Kara in the eyes after her friend helped her... work off the drug.

She’d been investigating one of the Alchemists hideouts when Bane had shown up, looking for the ‘Super-venom’ the Alchemist was working on.

They'd fought, and in the process, she'd broken a vial and flooded the room with a pinkish gas.

Bane had fled after inhaling some, unwilling to stick around the unknown gas but she’d breathed in far more.

After being taken to Watchtower by a concerned Batman, she'd quickly realised what it was. Her body was heating up, and her pussy was dripping.

The aphrodisiac she'd inhaled was... powerful, and it just got stronger and stronger over time. Eventually, Kara, who had been looking into it against her cousins, will found his notes.

It was an experimental drug the Alchemist had written off as a failure for being too efficient, and the only way to get to out of your system was repeated orgasms, the longer you had it inside you, the more times you'd have to cum to sweat it out.

Only... self-inflicted orgasms didn't work. If they did Barbara would have worked it off in a few hours after from the relentless masturbation... so Kara had offered to 'help' and she'd been too horny and out of her mind to do anything but jump the Kryptonian.

Next morning she was fine... waking up naked next to her best friend had been embarrassing, but Kara was thrilled to see her back to normal.

But she couldn’t deny, she’d been the one to break the vial, Kuro had done nothing to her.

“That's irrelevant. Do you really expect me to believe that you haven’t touched your alchemy in the entire time you've been free?" She asked, watching as he grinned.

"I really have gone straight, I have a normal nine-to-five job now, no alchemy or crimes... I haven't even littered. And surely you're friend hiding outside my bedroom door has already checked my apartment? That you've been keeping an eye on me?" He asked, making her lips twitch, Batwoman losing her patience as she opened the bedroom door and stormed towards him.

“I’ll bring him in, Oracle. We aren’t getting anywhere.” Katherine said bluntly as she pulled the quilt off him, ripping him out of bed in just his boxers as she held him in the air with one hand around his neck.

“Batwoman, wait.” She ordered with a sigh, they were all stressed due to this plague, as Batwoman dropped him she scowled under her mask looking at the seemingly amused man.

Bruce had caught it fast, and was currently in a coma... along with Alfred, Damian, her father and tens of thousands of others... more falling every day.

It only seemed to affect men, but that was to be expected, Aresia wanted to purge men from the Earth, after all, the rogue Amazonian has been the one to break into the lock-up with Kuro's things and managed to make this new plague from his notes... which she burnt afterwards.

They’d captured Aresia easily, and quickly realised that she’d be no help. She’d managed to make it work through the guidance of Kuro's notes and sheer dumb luck. She had no idea what she was doing or how to fix it.

Zatanna has no idea how to fix it, the alchemical formula had resisted all attempts to cure it either magical or scientific.

Most of the male members of the League are either in a coma or were already showing symptoms. It was the same worldwide, even Superman himself was looking pale and lethargic.

The only man seemingly immune was Kuro himself. However, he'd admitted in a prison interview that he'd subjected himself to so many drugs and formulas that his body was resistant to his own formulas.

Her worry was simple... if they used force on a man who had truly turned over a new leaf... then what?

What would a former villain who was intimidated and threatened by heroes into working for them after he’d given up that life?

Kuro really was living a civilian life, she'd observed him to make sure of it. If they used force he might truly return to his life of crime... and that was terrifying.

This was a man whose scribbled notes had let Aresia make a seemingly incurable plague, none of his formulas had ever been cured without doing exactly what they were supposed to do.

When he was a supervillain he was focused on money, never really hurting anyone when he didn't need to, he'd use drugs to control the civilians in the bank so he could rob it, but afterwards, he always gave them the antidote and released them.

Hell, he'd even captured her with it in their first encounter, she'd happily followed him around like a loyal attack dog for a few hours. Afterwards, he'd released her and disappeared while she regained her senses.

...during that time she would have done anything for him, she could still remember the awe she felt looking at him, she would have told him every single secret identity she knew starting with her own without hesitation if he asked.

She even offered her body to him, but he just seemed mildly annoyed that the formula still had the lust effect before he turned her down gently.

That was the first sign that while he was a villain, he wasn't particularly evil, just greedy.

She’d eventually caught him and sent him to Arkham, only for him to be let out almost immediately.

It seemed like he made a deal with several influential figures just in case, but what he'd offered she didn't know.

If he was forced, he could return to villainy... with a far less gentle approach. She didn't want to see what he could do when he stopped holding back.

"Like it or not, we need him Oracle." Batwoman growled, making her sigh.

“I know. Kuro... what will it take to get your help?” She asked bluntly making him smirk.

“For now? A face to face meeting, Miss Gordon. And don’t act dumb, it’s no coincidence that Barbara Gordon has er ‘accident’ at the same time that Batgirl disappeared. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. I'll tell you what I want... in person." He demanded making her frown intensely.

She could deny it... but he wouldn’t believe her. The lives of every man on Earth was more important.

“Fine. Get dressed. Batwoman, bring him here.” She ordered making Kate scowl deeper before she nodded.

What could Kuro want that for this... in this situation he held all the cards, she was in no position to turn him down no matter what he demanded in exchange his help. He held all the cards this time.

**\- Later -**

"...you have got to be joking?" Diana said bluntly as they stared at the entirely too amused Kuro, this had become a full League situation with what seemed like every major woman in the League joining after Kate took him to the Watchtower instead of bringing him to her. She meant well, not wanting to leave the burden of dealing with him on her shoulders alone, but it did make this somewhat awkward. Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Hawkgirl, Vixen, Batwoman, Supergirl and Powergirl were all in the room with them, looking between Kuro and her with a mixture of expressions.

"No, that's my price for my help." Kuro said calmly with a smile before anyone else could interrupt she sighed.

“Fine, I accept.” She said bluntly staring at him with a mix of emotions.

“Barbara, you don’t have to-“ Kate started before she raised her hand stopping her.

"It's fine. Honestly, it's a far lower price than I expected." She admitted. "I think you're insane... but if you successfully make a cure, I will... go on a date with you. Seriously, that's what you wanted?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

She could hear Kara’s giggles already, and some of the older women seemed amused at this despite the situation. She could feel her cheeks burning slightly as Kuro smiled at her happily.

Kuro wasn’t evil... but he was greedy and weird.

“What can I say, I know what I like, I’ve had a thing for you since you first showed up and tried to stop me. I’ve always had a thing for smart redheads... and me and Ivy... well let's just say we're taking a break.” He said in amusement.

“...Right. Do you need anything other than your old equipment?” She asked quickly, trying to distract from the blush that had been growing on her cheeks since his... demand.

"No, if you have all my old stuff this shouldn't take long. I kinda lied when I said I hadn't done any alchemy..." Kuro admitted making her roll her eyes. "I didn't have my things, but when this plague started looking so familiar, I did some tests on it... it's sloppy work, I don't know who made it, but they're complete amateurs." He laughed. "So... where are my things?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

**\- Days Later -**

It took him all of thirty minutes to make a cure, longer to create a dispersal method to spread it worldwide but the League has the tech for that.

...and now it was time to pay up. Despite all the situations she'd dealt with as Batgirl and later Oracle she couldn't help her nervousness as she tugged at the dress she had been forced in by the entirely too excited Kara.

She thought this was cute, a Romeo and Juliet situation with two people from rival careers falling for each other.

"I... why did you really ask for this?" she asked, looking around the expensive restaurant, pausing as she made a note of three different wanted mobsters before she stopped herself. This was Gotham, there were mobsters everywhere. She was just Barbara Gordon here on a date, not Oracle.

"I told you, I liked you from the first time we clashed. You might have gotten beaten, but I liked your bravery. It didn't take me long to work out who you were, we both went to Gotham University after all." he said quietly. They had a private booth away from the rest of the restaurant so they could talk... quietly.

“...You knew who I was before I got... before I became Oracle?” she asked after a moment making him smile.

"I'm smart... maybe even as smart as you. It was pretty easy once I had a few of the pieces of the puzzle, the rest fell into place. After that, working out your identity.. and the rest of your little group's identities was pretty easy. Gotta admit Wayne's act is a good one." he said, making her eyes widen in shock.

...at least she could say she was right to worry about him going Villain again.

"You... how long have you known..." she asked, looking around as he laughed under his breath.

“Ages, I knew when I was working with the Legion if that's what you want to know. And no, I didn't tell any of the other villains.” he assured her making her let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. “But enough about 'work'...” he trailed off making her blush at the gentle smile on his face.

**\- Later -**

Looking up at him from her wheelchair she blushed again, she'd been doing that a lot tonight...

"Tonight has been... surprisingly nice." she admitted looking at her house. Her father thought she was just going out with a classmate, she didn't want to know how he'd act if he found out she went on a date with a convicted criminal.

It really had been, they'd gone for a meal, seen a romantic movie, taken a walk.. well, walk was not the right word, he walked and pushed her wheelchair around.

"I'm glad... so, is there any chance of a repeat?" he asked, making her sigh.

“...as long as you keep on the right side of the law I... wouldn't mind the occasional date.” she admitted not making eye contact as he leaned down slightly, his face inches from hers.

As he paused, she looked up into his eyes, not saying anything as she tilted her head to make her easier to kiss, she supposed he'd earned it. As their lips met, she felt her face burn, parting her lips and letting his tongue meet hers.

Getting lost in the moment, she closed her eyes and gripped his shirt and pulled him closer before a cough scared her, making her break the kiss panting slightly as she looked over at the open door, her father staring at them.

“I... I'll call you, Kuro. I think you should probably... run.” she admitted making him laugh. “I had a nice night... and yes, you've earned a second date.” she said as he placed one last gentle kiss on her lips before he straightened up.

“Hello again, Commissioner. Nice night?”

“...Please go away, I need to talk with my daughter.” her father said sternly making him chuckle as he gave her a wave and walked away. Looking at her father, she sighed... it was going to be a long night.

**\- Days Later -**

"Long day?" he asked, sitting opposite her at the small diner with a smile.

"Ugh... don't remind me. Scarecrow made a new fear formula, then the Joker stole it... then Bane showed up for some reason. I had to... I just want to forget about it." she admitted as she looked over the menu. This was their fourth date, more of a meet-up than a real date but it was lovely just to relax.

“Crane's as unoriginal as ever.” he chuckled. “Has he ever made anything other than another version of the same formula?” he said with a professional disdain making her eyes narrow slightly.

"...you've been playing with alchemy again." she said, not asking as she caught the slight flinch, his eye-widening briefly. "...Kuro. You said you'd stopped."

“...okay fine, yes I've been experimenting again, but I swear I'm not going back to crime.” he said quickly as she put her fork down and stared at him.

"Alchemy isn't against the law but... Seriously, Kuro... what are you playing at?" she asked, making him sigh.

"I think it'd be easier to show you than explain... do you trust me?" he asked, making her pause as she thought it over.

"I- Yes, despite my common sense telling me not to." she admitted with a sigh. Kuro wasn't a bad person, he was a jerk sometimes, greedy definitely but he wasn't a bad person. As he smiled at her, she felt her blush grow again.

“Then come to my place after we're done here... I'll show you what I've been doing.” he offered making her blush intensify.

Go home with him after their date?

“...fine.” she muttered quietly. They'd kissed... a lot, along with some over the clothes touches but she'd never gone to his home. Still, she was just checking to make sure he wasn't falling into old habits... nothing was going to happen.

**\- An Hour Later -**

Falling onto the bed, she grabbed his top, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt as she pulled it off, feeling him do the same to her jeans as he pulled them off, lifting her slightly.

She might not be able to move her legs, but she could definitely feel his hands on them, his fingers gripped her still toned ass, years of gymnastics giving her a fantastic figure even if it was slowly vanishing from lack of use.

As his hands moved back up and pulled her top off, she broke the rough kiss, smiling at him.

“I thought you were going to show me what you were working on?” she asked as she tossed his shirt off the bed.

  
“Do you want me to stop?” he asked her, his fingers gently playing with the clip on her bra.

“...it'll still be there later.” she said as she kissed him again, moving up so he could pull her bra off, his hand immediately groping her bare breast, his thumb circling her erect nipple making her moan into her mouth. “We aren't... I'm not ready to go... all the way.” she admitted making him smile at her kindly, his fingers running through her hair.

"We can go as far as you want, just relax...if you want to stop just say the word." he said as he started moving down her body, placing a trail of kisses along her as he gently gripped her panties and started pulling them down, keeping eye contact as he did. Nodding, she bit her lip as his kisses passed her belly button, moving closer and closer.

As he finally reached her admittedly soaked pussy, she moved her hands to his hair, gripping it tightly as she moaned, his tongue running along her slit before he pushed it past her lower lips, exploring her inner channels as it seemed to almost vibrate, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

She felt terrible just laying there and enjoying herself, but Kuro didn't seem to care, from the smirk she could see in his eyes she'd say he was enjoying himself.

"Just enjoy yourself, you've earned it..." he said before he got back to work, his tongue delving into her rapidly as she clutched the sheets... he was right, today had been a long and hard day, was it so wrong to just enjoy herself?

Her busy life, both as a diligent student and a vigilante hadn't given her much time for dating... she'd always be worried about keeping secrets from whoever she dated but then... Kuro already knew, didn't he?

Maybe she should have dated a former villain sooner, it was surprisingly convenient. Hell, it worked for Batman, Cat-woman and Talia al Ghul weren't exactly upstanding citizens, so he had no room to judge. At least Kuro had given up his life of crime, more than either of them could say.

Her lack of experience meant she didn't have a chance against Kuro's experienced tongue, she knew he'd 'dated' Poison Ivy (before she tried to kill him for using plants in his Alchemy) and had a fling with Harley Quinn who was trying to piss off the Joker during his time as a villain. His experience showed as he quickly pulled her over the edge, her hands tightening on the bedsheet as she let out a loud moan, convulsing slightly.

If her legs could move, they'd be wrapped around his head. Instead, they stayed still as she panted heavily, looking down at him with wide eyes as he cleaned her juices off his face with a smirk.

“T-that was... wow...” she admitted as he moved back up, kissing him despite the slightly sweet aftertaste of her own juices. “Do... I want to return the favour... but I'm not sure how. I can't...” she admitted, cursing her unmoving legs.

Watching him pause before he sat upon the bed, suddenly serious.

"That's... what I wanted to show you." he admitted, heading off the bed and leaving the room for a moment before he returned, holding a small vial. "Helping stop the plague got me thinking... so I tried putting my skills to... better use than mind-control drugs and vault dissolving acids. It took a bit of practice, but this should fix your spine... if you want it." he said, placing it in her hand as her eyes widened.

“I... you're serious?” she asked hesitantly, there were ways she could be... fixed, but something had stopped her from pursuing them, pride possibly... but here it was... innocently sitting in the palm of her hand.

“I am, I've made some others as well, Limb Regeneration, A Cure-all for Poisons... might have accidentally cured cancer as well but I need to test that.” he muttered. “I want to put my talent to good use, and I was hoping to help you first.” he said as she paused before she took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes, undoing the stopper and downing the vial of minty liquid.

Almost immediately a warmth filled her body, making her gasp as she felt something in her back... move, it was an odd feeling that only lasted a few seconds before it faded making her frown, missing the warmth.

“Well... did it work?” he asked hesitantly making her eyes widen as she looked down at her wiggling toes, focusing she lifted one leg watching it rise from the bed immediately as she gasped.

"..remember how I said I wasn't ready to go all the way?" she asked innocently making him look at her in confusion before she grabbed him, using her Batgirl training to flip them over, so he was on his back as she smiled down at him. "I was wrong..." she said with a smirk as she practically ripped his boxers off and sat on his rock hard length, relishing in her ability to move again as she pinned him down, grinding herself along his shaft feeling it twitch beneath her before she lifted herself up, positioning herself before she dropped again, taking the large pole to the hilt in a single movement as she moaned again, leaning down and kissing him roughly.

“Hope you didn't have anything else to do tonight...” she said with a smirk as she started riding him with a moan. “Because tonight... you're all mine.” she growled out, kissing him again as she sped up her hips.

She wasn't experienced, but she could make up for it with enthusiasm...

**\- Much Later -**

Watching Bane be thrown into the police van she smirked, Batgirl was back in action.. and better than ever.

The look on Bane's face the first time she simply grabbed his fist and threw him through a concrete wall would stay with her for a long, long time. Kuro's 'Super-Solider Serum' had made for her was a work of art... and something the League had made extremely confidential.

The idea of criminals getting their hands on it was horrifying, so she could see why they had done so.

Batman had refused to take it when offered, but Robin and Nightwing hadn't been so stubborn. And the likes of Green Arrow and a lot of the other... weaker members of the League had accepted Kuro's offer.

Kuro was now an official 'consultant' with the League, she wasn't sure what she thought of him being kept on Watchtower, but Barbara understood it, the Legion were looking for him, whether to kill him for joining the good guys or to force him to work for them she wasn't sure, but it was for the better that he stayed safe while she wasn't there to protect him.

The world at large wasn't ready to accept his potions as real medicine, so he was working through the League, for now, his identity secret. He'd helped countless people though, even making Mr Freeze give up on crime by curing his wife.

Already there were rumours as people with seemingly incurable diseases were fixed overnight, cancer patients going from terminal to healthy in a single night.

People weren't ready to accept Kuro's potions due to his past, but with some PR work, more patients cured to build up the proof, they'd be prepared to accept him.

Honestly, he might do more for the world than most of the League had ever achieved. He had his own lab on the Watchtower now, Bruce had been against it, but the goodwill he'd built up by stopping the plague had gotten him enough support. The Man of Steel himself had supported Kuro's case. He was an optimistic type, and seeing a former villain turn to the side of good was always something he liked.

Getting into her jet she set off for the Watchtower, she was done here for today.

It didn't take her that long to reach the Watchtower, quickly heading to Kuro's lab, she'd found that her own libido was pretty high once Kuro woke it up... and it was time to soothe the heat building inside her.

Opening the door, she froze hearing a moan from the soundproofed room now that the door was ajar, quickly entering and closing the door silently as she snuck around the shelves as she watched Kuro thrust into the naked girl bent over his table.

“Honestly... you two are going to get caught if you keep this up.” she said in amusement as she pulled her own outfit off, tossing it down to join the white top, blue skirt and red cape on the floor.

“H-hi Babs... I- Ugh... harder, I'm just h-helping Kuro test something out.” she replied with a wave looking back at her with a sheepish smile.

"You realise if Superman finds you fucking his cousin, he's probably going to throw you into the sun?" she asked with a laugh as she moved behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder as he chuckled.

“Clark's half-way across the galaxy at the moment, it's fine.” he said in amusement making her sigh.

This... had happened mostly by accident, Kara was worried about her and spied on them while they were on a date, accidentally seeing them having sex in a public toilet after she got horny mid-date... and then there'd been a whole mess with some Red Kryptonite where Kara lost her inhibitions and jumped them both.

After it wore off, Kara admitted she had a thing for both of them, Barbara from when they worked off her aphrodisiac and Kuro from spying on them together. Things had... moved on from there.

The public might judge them, but she risked her life every day for them, they all deserved happiness, if they found it together then so be it.

“Wuh... oh, you're back Batgirl?” a voice muttered sleepily as she turned to the side sighing at the sight of the sleepy woman slumped over another table naked, cum leaking from her freshly fucked pussy.

"Hello, Galatea. So, have you guys actually done any work recently or have you just been having an orgy without me?" she asked in amusement. Galatea... had been fucked good.

Literally, the feedback from their fun with Kara had reached her older clone, and the woman just showed up and asked to join one day. Making an excuse for Superman and the others about why Galatea was suddenly not a villain was awkward, even more so with the fact that Powergirl and Wonder Woman knew the truth.

Nobody wanted to be the one to tell Clark that his cousin had been fucked so hard that the feedback had gotten Galatea addicted to Kuro's dick.

**Authors Note: Writing while walking has been trying since it's so fucking cold outside. God-damn my fingers feel like their going to fall off.**

**I've decided that everything in these chapters is Canon if I end up doing another version of any of the worlds I'll just call it multiversal bullshit.**


	7. Mary Cratchit's Christmas Carol (Christmas Carol Ch01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bonus Chapter 05: Kuro's Christmas Carol pt1 (Mary Cratchit)**

You know, I had my doubts about this world. It seemed like a pointless waste of time even with the otherworldly side to things.

The locked start didn't help either, being thrust into the role of the main character was annoying. I'm more of a man behind the curtains thing, the power behind the throne. Being the main character is a cause for dramatic speeches about friendship and good, and I just don't have time to write that many speeches.

But it honestly hasn’t been that bad... and it’s not like I have a limited amount of time.

Still, as far as main characters go this has been a pretty good one, Ebenezer Scrooge is a greedy asshole of the highest order, it's no wonder I fell into the role with such ease.

Kuro is my middle name this time, but it’s also my preferred name. It works out I’ve found, even when I take the form of a person with a name I use Kuro as a middle name, and I have enough perks to stop people connecting the immense amount of historical and mythological figures that happen to be called Kuro, or some variant of it.

A Christmas Carol... it's definitely a strange one, I've seen no spirits yet, but for obvious reasons, I'm not particularly worried. What I have done is made my companies as profitable as possible, at the slight cost of my employee's happiness, but I have a part to play. Honestly, workplace deaths are at an all-time low in places like the mines since I bought them.

The funny fact is that I have barely used magic since I arrived here. Honestly, any well-educated modern-day person can profit immeasurably here with some work. If they're a white male, doubly so. The patriarchy is alive and well in Victorian England. I've used magic for comfort-related things, but business is just business. No spells have been required to make a fortune.

I don't actually recognise this particular version of Christmas Carol, I've been to one already, but that was the muppets version, and I went into Outsider mode and just observed, I always liked that movie after all.

“This cold and this smoke in this city... it does not suit a boy so tender. He has fluid on his lungs, a Surgeon has told us that he requires an operation... Thoracic draining... or he will die.” Mary Cratchit explains, my... niece in law? Is that even a thing? She’s the wife of Bob Cratchit, my Nephew, and the mother of Tiny Tim and their daughter whose name... I legitimately don't remember.

"Now, the cost of the operation is far beyond our means. It's very complex, in three stages." Mary continues as I move further into the building, looking over some paperwork.

"How much?" I asked, cutting her off, she doesn't like me. Bob doesn't like me. She wouldn't come here so early, hours before her husband is supposed to start work if she didn't need something. She hesitates for a moment,

“Ten, ten and ten. Thirty Pounds.” she admits making me look at her as I attempt not to laugh. Thirty Pounds. The price of a life. I think I've spent that on fast food in a single day. After a moment I go back to the paperwork, barely glancing at her as I run some numbers in my head.

"You can't sell your house?" I ask, making her wince.

"The house is rented." she admits as I hide a smile, she doesn't know it, but I own her house. I own most of the rental residences, just a little side business. The housing market is always profitable.

"And you have no rich relatives?" I ask, excluding myself.

“Mr Scrooge, my husband is... too proud to ask you himself. But I weigh my pride against my baby's life and... the scale break with the imbalance.” She says quickly.

“You are a poet.” I say somewhat mockingly.

"I am a mother in desperate need. And I came here without my husband's permission or knowledge to ask you, Mr Scrooge, for a loan." she says resolutely. Owing me, money doesn't tend to end well for people.

Thirty Pounds. In this age, that's a considerable amount of money, but I've spent hundreds on food in a single night before. I have over two thousand just sat in my safe, and that's only a deposit before I move it to my full vault.

"Where does your husband think you are? What lie did you tell him?" I asked calmly as I walk further into the building, making her follow me, stopping as I sit down at my desk.

“Well, uh... I told him that I would queue for the best goose.” She admits making me scoff amusedly.

"Ah. You can afford a goose, but you still want a loan. There's such a thing as unnecessary expenditures, Mrs Cratchit." I reprimand. People buying what they can't afford has been an endless source of opportunity and profit for me, but it's still foolish.

“You could deduct a certain amount from my husband's wages each week. I think we could survive on two shillings less. ” She suggests as I pause in thought. There’s one thing I’ve been missing in this world... “And over...” she continues before I shush her.

"Let me see... two shillings per week. Two by fifty-two, that's one hundred and four shillings per year. That is five pounds, four shillings. Five pounds, four shillings per year, times six is thirty-one pounds... four shillings. So, if your husband were to continue to work for me, he would pay his debt in six years and provide an interest dividend of one pound, four shillings." I tally up in my head.

“Mr Scrooge...” she starts before I hold up a finger.

"That's an interest rate of 4%. Which on a six-year investment is uncompetitive." I say bluntly as I look over at her coldly, watching her flinch. "Especially since it depends on a guarantee of six years of service when as we know, life is filled with misfortune and unexpected hazards which may render him unable to fulfil his obligation." I continue as the gears in my head turn.

"Mr Scrooge, I... I think we might be able to survive on less per week." she says reluctantly. No, she can't I've done the maths, they'd starve on less, either that or end up homeless.

"If you were to sacrifice absurd things like a goose at Christmas, yes, perhaps." I say opening my desk drawer and pulling out a key, calmly playing with it.

  
“Mr Scrooge, there is no-one else.” she admits as I pause, the only noise being that of my clock ticking away. No-one else will start work for another couple of hours. 'Mr Scrooge' is an early riser, I'm not but a little time travel lets me get my full sleep and still be at work for 6am.

“...there’s no one else we can go to. No one else we know has that kind of money.” She says after a moment.

"Mrs Cratchit, in my safe at present, I have £2145 and 14 shillings. Pure profit, pure. Just behind that iron door." I gesture, making her look over at the safe with wide eyes.

A Victorian peasant can't even picture that much money I suppose.

"Which opens with the turn of this key..." I say holding my key up. It might seem dumb to keep the key so close to the safe, but I've cursed this key heavily... plus I have a guard spirit watching it. Walking over to her, I stop just in front of her, looking down at her smaller stature with a cold look. "What would you do, Mrs Cratchit, to have me open that door and hand you £30, not as a loan but as a gift?" I ask making her eyes widen, her mouth opening and repeatedly closing as she tries to work out where I'm going with this.

I never do anything if it doesn't have some form of benefit for me. That's something Kuro and Scrooge have in common.

“I know, Mrs Cratchit, you are a faithful, virtuous and honest woman but I am curious as to the extent of that honesty and faithfulness.” I say walking over to the safe as I hear her gasp in realisation, a look of horror crossing her face as I unlock the safe and pull out £30. “The price of it, I mean.”

“I do not understand what you mean, Mr Scrooge.” she lies, a slight glare in her eyes as she stares at me walking back over to my desk with the money.

"Ten, ten and ten." I say placing them on the desk in front of her, watching the horror turn to indecision and disgust. "I am a man of reason, a scientist... and above all, a merchant. I like to conduct experiments regarding the human condition. Regarding virtue and vice. Experiments to determine if every aspect of the human soul can be converted into currency and, if so... what is the exchange rate for love, for example, or compassion?" I say watching as she trembles slightly, a shudder running through her body. "Mrs Cratchit please, take ten now, then think up another lie to tell your husband and come to my apartments on Christmas Day at 4pm, when you're at my apartments if you do exactly what I tell you to do. Everything I tell you to do, I'll give you the rest- as a gift." I say calmly as a tear leaves her eye, restrained sobs wracking her body. This is a business transaction, nothing more.

I've learnt that everyone has a price, no matter how faithful, proud or virtuous, whether they are commoners or royalty, everyone has a price. Something they will throw away their pride and loyalty for, it's just a matter of finding that price.

I have my wealth, my comfort... but I don't have a woman. Mary is one of the only main characters that are female. I've had sex obviously, but that was my girls visiting me here not any of the locals.

She isn't bad looking, though her hygiene leaves something to be desired like everyone's in this era. It's a problem with travelling to the past, it's not quite as glamorous as the movies make it out to be.

I’ve long since realised my major flaw, I want what other people have. List and agreed have always been obvious, but Envy is the reason I always try to take other peoples girls.

I don't like Bob Crachit enough to not do this. He has her, and that means I want her. Besides, he might be a good worker, but he also wants to quit. I don't like my sla... 'employees' resigning. I like them going to my competitors even less.

As a whimper leaves her mouth, I smile to myself.

"Christmas... Christmas Day itself will be difficult." she says, not wholly agreeing but certainly not saying no.

“Christmas Day is a day like any other. Meet me at my apartments at 4pm. Do we have a deal?” I ask as she looks between me and the money before she nods, closing her eyes.

“Yes.” she says, sniffling slightly as she walks over and grabs the ten pounds with a slight sob, before leaving without a word.

I have a hobby of ruining people's Christmas Days. It's a long-standing tradition.

Fucking Santa thinks he can give me coal? I've been ruining Christmas ever since the old bastard thought he was being clever.

I've burnt his workshop, fucked his wife, stole his sleigh, turned his elves into slaves and eaten his reindeer, but I still have a score to settle with him. It's why I don't mind when I end up in Christmas related worlds.

I'll happily make my girls and children's Christmas's wonderful, but everyone else is free game.

**\- Next Day – 4pm -**

Super-hearing has it's applications... listening to my large iron gate creaking as she opens it I sit back in my chair, hearing her hesitant footsteps draw closer.

"Dear God, forgive me. Dear, dear Bob, forgive me. Children, forgive me. Jesus, turn your head." she whispers to herself. God isn't real, not in this world at least. This world has no god, it has an afterlife, just no ruling God. The first thing I do in every realm is search for deities, and if they are hostile, I devour them, if they are reasonable I'm happy to let the minor gods live, it's not like there are really any that can genuinely threaten me any more. There's just me and Shiro in a league of our own, and honestly? If he died, I'd be bored. If I died, he'd be bored.

A good rivalry is the best way to spice up an eternity. We can't fight, not at full strength, we tend to destroy the universe we are in when we try, but that doesn't stop us from challenging each other in different ways.

The Christian God and I rarely get along anyway, I think he takes offence to how many of his commandments I've broken. Lucifer is the fun one anyway, God's boring.

As she knocks on the door, I approach, unlocking the door and opening it. She glances at me as I do but immediately looks down again, occasionally glancing behind her in worry as she watches the crowds pass by.

“Come in.” I say, moving out of her way as she walks into the house without a word, never looking me in the eye as I close the door. “Would you like a drink?” I ask calmly as I sit down pouring my own, watching her stop a couple of meters away from me.

“No... please... let's get this thing done. I said I'd be back for...” she trails off at my amused look.

“For what?” I ask.

“For the pouring of the brandy on the pudding.” she continues, fidgeting as she wrings her hands together.

“Ah, a perfect Christmas tradition. Pour perfectly good brandy onto an already cooked pudding and set fire to it. Thus burning the pudding and wasting the brandy.” I chuckle.

I've pulled some strings to increase the price of Christmas Goose's and Brandy, if they want to spend money they don't have on something so foolish, I'll make them pay every last shilling they have for it.. like I said, I have a long-standing tradition of battling Christmas. Fucking Santa.

"To the moment." she counters, making me smile. I know a lot about doing things for the moment, usually one of my girls moments instead of mine but I understand wasting resources just for the moment.

Rias likes to be spoiled occasionally, while Emma prefers to do the spoiling.

"And what is the moment, I need to be clear." I say with a cruel smirk. Bob wants to leave my employment? That is... ill-advised. Something he'll soon learn. No-one, not even my 'nephew' can interfere with my profits.

“Our arrangement.” she says quickly making my lips twitch.

“I need to be clear.” I say again making her pause before she takes a deep breath.

“You will... give me money if... I allow you... to do what you want.” she says, not going into detail.

"And what... do I want? I need to be clear." I say making her lips tremble. This is important, she's a prideful woman, and for my next phase, I need her to have lost much of that pride.

“I have to say it out loud?” she asks after a moment.

“Yes.” I reply simply, watching her open and close her mouth several times as she tries to stop herself from glaring at me.

"I imagine... intercourse." she practically whispers. With my hearing I can hear it as if she shouted it to the stars, I can even hear her family on the poor side of town wondering when she'll get home. It took me a while to get the hand of being able to hear everything that happens around me.

"To be clear, in return for the £20 cash I have put on the fireplace, along with the ten I put down as a deposit on your virtue..." I start making her interrupt me.

"In the name of God." she says, making my lips twitch.

“You would do it in the name of God? I don't think he'd like that.” I say with a smirk, He really wouldn't. Marriage vows are sacred after all, and breaking them is naughty.

Oh wait, that's why he doesn't like me. I can't keep my hands off other peoples wives.

“For my son, as you know.” she continues making me nod.

“Yes. Yes, I know.” I say bluntly.

“Please... My family are all waiting.” she pleads quietly making me pause, staring at her silently. It's more effective if I make her take the first move instead of ordering it.

After a moment she does precisely what I expected, she doesn't have time to waste after all.

Moving to the table, she removes her shawl, placing it and her hat on the table. It's freezing in Victorian England and a peasant like her has to rely on wearing a dozen layers to stop herself from freezing to death.

Global Warming is no joke, Ye Olde Winters are fucking freezing.

“I do this only for the life of my child.” she says as she takes her gloves off, the occasion sniffle leaving her.

"In truth, your reason for needing the money matters little to me, it doesn't affect what you are going to do, and therefore is not of any interest to me." I reply, watching her unbutton her dress. "Everyone has their own reasons for wanting and needing money, and as the person with the most money, it opens up many options I wouldn't usually have. That is not the issue, my little experiment is about currency. It is about finding out the extent of the things a good person will do in return for... money. And how much each bad thing would cost, thereby establishing a kind of exchange rate. A human exchange rate." I say as she pulls her dress off her shoulders, she has another top beneath it, but her slender shoulders are exposed now.

"Similar to the exchange rate on the commodity market... only now, instead of jewels or spices... it is your virtue that is up for auction. Going... going..." I say as she undoes her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, underwear isn't exactly standard around here... leaving her naked from the waist down in only a top to cover her breasts. "Gone." I finish in amusement as she tries to work the buttons of her last piece of clothing, her hands trembling as she does so.

Unsurprisingly her pussy is topped with a neatly trimmed but otherwise thick bush of pubic hair, something I've found as I go to the past. The cleanly shaven look is a modern trend, if you go any further back than the eighty's, then you should get used to some hair down there.

As she finally manages to undo the top, it joins the other clothes on the table leaving her completely bare, modest breasts hanging free. They might not be massive, but they are perky.

Standing up, I walk towards her slowly, stopping right next to her as I stare down at her, my eyes roaming over her body.

“You are a devoted wife. A good mother. And yet, on Christmas Day... you are prepared to run across town in the snow and break every solemn vow and commandment in return for money. Everyone and everything has a price.” I say reaching forwards and groping her breast roughly making her tremble.

"Not everyone." she replies, making me chuckle.

“Perhaps... but I've yet to meet anyone who doesn't... and you certainly do.” I say grabbing her arm and spinning her around, forcing her to bend over the table, her clothes cushioning her as I push her down, undoing my belt quickly.

For my full plan to work I need to lessen her self-worth, I could make this last for ages, with plenty of foreplay making her reluctantly enjoy it. But that's not what I'm going for this time.

With no foreplay or preparation, I gripped her waist tightly and thrust forwards, making her squeal as I sheath myself in her surprisingly tight womanhood. She seems to have decided to simply endure it as she stops responding, the occasional sob or whimper leaving her as she keeps her head down.

Even as her lower lips start to dampen from her reluctant pleasure, she stays mostly silent, not a single moan of pleasure leaving her lips. I'd be insulted if I was trying, Eromancy could break her mind in about five seconds if I wanted to use it.

Divine Rank Eromancy for the win.

But, that's not what I'm going for today. I could break Mary and leave her addicted to my cock, but that would ruin the charade when I send her home soon. Hell, I could just pull out some of the better non-magical tricks I've learnt, but again... this isn't about making her enjoy it. It's about lowering her sense of self-worth.

Speeding up, I decided to give her a minor mercy. She needs to be back soon to stop the suspicion from growing... so I'll make this quick. The room is filled with the sound of flesh striking flesh, and her whimpers as I pound into her, my hips meeting her ass repeatedly.

If she was thinking correctly, she'd probably tried to get me to agree to pull out... oh well. Sheathing myself inside her one last time I let out a sigh, cumming deep inside her as a horrified sob leaves her mouth.

Should have thought ahead, honestly who agrees to do anything they're told? That's so open-ended, and someone who can bind people to their word (like me) will happily turn such stupid agreements against them.

It's just like when I was doing the whole wish-granting mage/magical merchant thing. Almost every wish turned out differently than they hoped. Practically every purchase backfired. I always kept my side of the agreement, but people need to get better at keeping their side of the bargain... or making sure what they ask for is what they actually want because after the deal is struck, there's no stopping me.

**\- Mary Cratchit -**

Feeling him pull out of her, she gripped her clothes tightly, looking back for the first time as she watched him calmly put his belt back on, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Take the money, Mrs Cratchit. Your family is waiting for you after all.” he said calmly as he returned to his seat, pouring himself another drink as he sat down, watching her as she stood up on shaky legs, feeling his... essence leak out of her, running down her leg.

As she pulled her clothes back on, she glared at him, catching the amused smirk as she did.

"Oh, don't be like that. This is a business transaction, nothing more. You agreed to provide services in exchange for more money than you had any right to. Any other whore would get a couple of pounds at most for her services, this was an act of mercy from me." he says with a disgusting self-assurance... he truly believed the words leaving his mouth.

“...you are scum, pure and simple.” she said as she finished dressing, snatching the money quickly. “And one day, you'll pay for all the misery you have spread.” she assured him making him smile.

"I've heard that before, often by people who'd soon find all kinds of misfortunes occurring to them... and their loved ones. I won't tell Mr Cratchit about your utter betrayal of your marriage oaths if you're worried about that. You can... live with that secret. Good day Mrs Cratchit... Oh, and Merry Christmas. Now get out." he ordered coldly, the room feeling freezing as the air seemed to cling to her, she could almost see a cold mist radiating from him as her response died in her throat.

Wanting nothing more than to be away from the oppressive feeling of danger, she backed away quickly, practically fleeing the house, not stopping till she was across the street.

Looking back at the massive building she froze at the feeling of eyes on her, every window was empty, the curtains drawn but she knew something was watching her, as she headed back home, the feeling didn't fade, no matter how far she got from his home, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

She wouldn't get a chance to clean herself until tonight if she immediately tried she'd just make Bob suspicious... her Christmas Day would have the constant feeling of... Him inside her, his seed soiling her body.

She never liked him, he was a cold, arrogant and cruel man... but now? She could truly say she despised Ebenezer Kuro Scrooge with all her heart.

**\- Days Later -**

Looking over her bed-ridden husband, she felt her heart drop, nothing seemed to go right for them recently.

It had been nothing more than bad luck, Bob, not noticing a piece of black ice on the ground, causing him to slip and tumble down a stairway. He survived despite the terrible fall... but he'd shattered the bones in both his hands and one of his legs as he landed.

His job required him to write a lot... something he would likely never be able to do again. The leg wasn't that bad for a man who worked with numbers and papers, but his hands?

Scrooge would fire him without a second thought, and then they'd have no income... they'd either lose the house and freeze or just starve to death.

She could still feel Scrooge's hands on her, his seed inside her most sacred place... and now her sacrifice had been for nothing, she'd bought her son a couple of weeks at most, without a home he'd freeze in days.

Hearing a knock at the door, she went to open it before the man let himself in, calmly walking into her home like he owned the place.

"M-Mr Scrooge?" Bob said, trying to sit up before the bastard held up a hand.

"I heard about your... accident. Word certainly travels fast..." he said, looking over Bob's hands with a scowl. "You won't be able to work?" he asked bluntly making Bob flinch.

"I... no sir, I won't be able to write any time soon... perhaps never." Bob admitted watching the older man stared at him coldly.

“It goes without saying that I will have to let you go, I will not pay a man for work he does not do, work he cannot do. At the very least I'll give you a severance package, a hundred pounds should do.” he said making both their eyes widen, that was far nicer than they expected... it'd last them awhile.

“I... thank you, Sir.” Bob said bowing slightly, despite her hatred for the man she did the same, not willing to risk the money by being rude.

"You are family, I suppose. I do this much for Lottie, not for you." he said bluntly. "I have an offer for you, or to be more specific for your wife. My maid has recently been fired due to idleness, given that you are out of a job and are unlikely to be able to find another in your... state, I am willing to take your wife on as my maid, for the same wage you made working for me, which is more than a maid would normally make. If you accept, come to my home tomorrow morning, at six am. If you are not there, I will assume you have declined and seek out a new maid. That is all, Good day to you, Mr and Mrs Cratchit, children." he said, turning and leaving the room without another word as she felt her heart drop, a cold sweat overwhelming her.

That offer wasn't nearly as kind as it seemed... and she was the only person who truly understood it.

She could hear her husband and children talking excitedly, hopeful that they wouldn't lose the house or starve.

"Did you hear that, Mary? Maybe I've been too harsh on Uncle Ebenezer." Bob said, some cheer to his voice.

“Yes, maybe.” she said, a fake smile on her face even as her mind raced.

**\- Kuro -**

Heh... Cryomancy is the best for making accidents. That, and Heart-attacks, but they're a bit more permanent than I needed for this situation.

Maid acquired, I don't need to read her mind to know she's already steeling herself to accept.

This world has something... supernatural. A particular three spirits who haunt people who don't appreciate Christmas... If I can ruin enough Christmas's, they'll come for me. I'm hiding my true nature, to them I should appear genuinely human.

Here I am Spirits... come and get me.

**Authors Note: Was watching the BBC Christmas Carol mini-series and got the idea for this, it's almost true to the show even. It'll probably have one or two more chapters, Lottie Scrooge is hot after all.**


	8. The Emperor's New Toy, Chicha  (Emperor's New Groove Ch01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bonus Chapter 06: The Emperor's New Toy, Chicha**

“Your Majesty, can you at least try to take this seriously?” the pale woman scolded the teenaged Emperor she was here to see as he lounged in his throne with a bored smirk, his legs over the arm of the throne.

"Yeah, yeah... go back to whatever it is you do when you aren't bothering me, Yzma." the Emperor said as he shooed the woman away, watching her leave the throne room with a scowl. "Ahh... and you must be... the visitor from that I sent for." he said casually, looking down at her with cold red eyes, the room was empty except the two of them, odd for an Emperor to have no guards but if the Legends were true, then he likely had no need for them.

He certainly didn't need protection from a pregnant woman at any rate.

“I am, your Majesty. You sent a summon for someone from my family, I am Chicha, what can we do for you?” she asked as she bowed with some trouble.

"Huh... I thought your husband would be the one to visit, Pacho? Pacha? Eh, doesn't matter... why exactly has a pregnant woman been the one to travel so far instead?" he asked as he straightened up in his throne, actually looking royal now that he wasn't just laying across it.

"My husband is... unwell, he needs time to recover and is unable to travel, Your Majesty." she said quickly, a frown crossing her face. Pacha was in no condition to travel... not after his fall, his leg was gravely hurt, and an infection had set it.

"Hmm... whatever. Do you know why I called you here today?" The Emperor asked after a moment, looking down at her with an indifferent expression.

“I don't, your Majesty.” she admitted as he got up and walked down the stairs towards her.

"It's simple... do you have any idea what Land Rights or Building Permits are? No... neither did your villages founders when they illegally built that village of yours." he said bluntly making her brow furrow in confusion. "Simply put, you need permission before you go building things so you don't build something that will get in the way of my own buildings... which is exactly what you've done. Your home is built on a hill I want to build a new military outpost on." he said, making her heart drop as she realised what he was implying.

"Y-your Majesty... you don't mean..." she began before she was interrupted by him.

"Follow me..." he said calmly walking past her, as she trotted behind him, struggling to keep up with his brisk pace she followed him into a side room, spotting a map of the kingdom on a table, pins covering it all marked with different writing. "Look... here is where you are." he said pointing to her village as she stopped next to him, looking at the tiny dot that was her village. "And this is where my Kingdom borders end." he said, pointing to the line very close to her village. "The kingdom opposite that border has started getting... uppity. It won't happen anytime soon, they can still remember the devastation I wrought upon them the last time they tried after all. Still, eventually, a war will break out, and having a military outpost located where you have built your village will make things go far smoother. It's an easily defensible position that has some good natural fortifications after all." he explains as she felt her heart start to pound.

“C-could you not build it elsewhere, your Majesty?” she asked quickly making him scoff.

"There's a couple of other places, but none of them is as convenient, most of them would require far more money and effort being put into them to prepare them after all. It'd cost more money than your village has ever seen to prepare any of the other hills to be as effective, I don't see why I should waste my money because you lot built your village without approval." he said with a roll of his eyes making her flinch.

"P-please, your majesty... we have lived there for generations..." she said weakly watching him sigh in annoyance. "Couldn't you just... I don't know... raise our taxes to pay off our... crime." she said, trying to reason with him.

"Uhuh... look if I did that, either you'd all starve trying to pay me back, or alternatively it'd take a hundred years before you even got close." he said before he sighed. "Look... I don't want to displace a pregnant woman and her ailing husband.. so why don't we make a deal? One of the women in your family can work it off in my castle instead, my staff is entirely female and well-paid, you have a daughter right?" he asked after a moment, her eyes widening.

"But... she's only a child. She's too young to work." she said, making him sigh again.

“First of all, if she's old enough to walk and talk, she's old enough to work. And secondly, if she can't do it, then you do it... I'm trying to work with you here.” he said with a scowl.

“...I can barely walk in my state, I doubt I'd be any good to you.” she said reluctantly before he smirked at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that... I'm sure I can find a... use for you." he said, before she yelped in shock, jumping forwards slightly at the feeling of a hand groping her ass, her eyes widening.

"Your Majesty... that's... I'm a married woman." she said, backing away, her backside hitting the table as he moved in front of her with a smirk. She was worried about this... Emperor Kuro had a... reputation.

"I'm simply making you an offer, giving you a chance to save your home, you want to waste my money building somewhere else so you can keep your precious hill? Then I'll need some... compensation. Either you or your daughter can do it, I don't care which." he said with a lascivious grin as he reached forwards, groping her breast through the cotton top, she had to force herself not to hit him, unable to move with him so close, striking an Emperor was the kind of thing that got entire villages executed instead of demolished...

“B-but... you can't... she's just a child.” she begged as he smirked at her.

"So? That just means I'll have plenty of time to train her, so... what is it going to be?" he asked, his other hand moving back to her ass as he lifted her dress up to her waist, exposing her long legs so he could grope her over her underwear.

“I... she's too young... if... how long would I have to... work here?” she asked her mind racing. They wouldn't have time to find a new home before her child was born, and being homeless was a fast way for a child to... pass away before they had a chance to grow.

She couldn't risk homelessness, and she certainly couldn't send her daughter off to be defiled for her families sake.

"Hmm... let's say that you'll serve me for today as a taste of what's to come... then you can leave and wait till your child is born. After you give birth, you must return within the year to serve your sentence for... ten years? Yeah, ten years is nice, you can have occasion time off to go see your family, and they can visit you, but you will remain here for that duration. Once it's over, you can leave." he offered causing her pause before she took a shaky breath and nodded, watching his smirk grow as he pulled her dress up further, over her stomach and breasts before he removed it entirely, tossing it over to the side leaving her in only her panties.

As she covered her somewhat bloated breasts, he scowled at her, grabbing her arms and pulling them to the side.

"I... please, just be gentle." she half-begged, making him chuckle to himself.

“Very well... as fun as pounding you over the table would be, let's take this to the bedroom.” he said turning and walking towards the door, as she went to grab her dress he stopped and glared at her. “Leave it.” he ordered before he started walking again.

Following behind him, she flinched every time one of the female servants looked at them, trying to cover her body to his amusement.

"You don't have anything that they don't... and honestly? It's nothing they aren't used to seeing... watch." he said before he gestured to one of the servants, a young blonde girl. "You, lift your skirt." he ordered, being obeyed quickly as she pulled the skimpy skirt up enough to reveal her bare... and well-fucked pussy, a trail of cum leaking out of her slowly. "See? Honestly, if you weren't naked, you wouldn't fit in here." he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the seemingly endless corridors.

Looking at the servants, she realised just what was so... off-putting about them, they were identical. She'd been trying not to look at them out of embarrassment, but every single one of them was completely identical... and they all had completely emotionless faces.

"Noticed, huh? They're Homunculi, not people. Alchemical Creations made to serve. Yzma might think she's a good alchemist, but she pales in comparison to me. But we aren't here to talk about my skill with Alchemy, we're here so you can start paying me for not destroying your home." he said, leading her into a large bedroom.

If he had... those things, why did he want her?

As she was led to the bed, she took a deep breath and readied herself. Emperor Kuro was the ruler of her kingdom... even if her home wasn't at risk, she wouldn't be able to refuse him if he wanted her. Saying no to an Emperor was the kind of thing that got your entire family executed for treason...

As she was placed on the bed, almost gently being laid on her back, she closed her eyes and braced herself, her underwear being stripped as he took his own far more expensive robes off, tossing it over to the side.

Feeling him spread her legs, she opened her eyes, looking up at his smirking face.

“Now, now... there's no need to glare at me.” he said in amusement making her flinch, she hadn't realised that she had been glaring... but she had to admit she was feeling... bitter. “Just... lie back and think of home.”

As he lined himself up with her most private place, she laid back, staring at the red silk that covered the top of his bed, a slight groan leaving her as he started to push forward.

She couldn't see it, didn't want to look down either, but from the uncomfortable fullness that was getting worse with every inch he pushed into her, he was... well endowed.

As her legs were put up against his shoulders, she let out a slight groan from the feeling of him bottoming out inside her, giving her a moment to adjust before he started to move, slow thrusts at first which quickly sped up until her body shook every time his hips met her ass.

“P-please... your Majesty, not so r-rough.” she begged concerned about her child making him roll his eyes, one hand groping her enlarged breast roughly, some milk leaking out from his squeezing.

"Fine... honestly, this is the problem with fucking pregnant women, you can't just go all out without them moaning." he muttered as he moved her legs back down and spread them, slowing his thrusts to a more manageable rate. "Still... it has its advantages."

As he leaned down, she turned her head instinctively, not wanting to kill the man, forcing her into his bed, before a moan left her mouth. Her eyes widening as his mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking slightly as he smirked around it.

Feeling herself lactate as his tongue swirled around her nipple, she felt her face grow hot with shame, that was supposed to be for her child, not some perverted Emperor's enjoyment...

As he continued to rut into her, she let out a reluctant moan, she didn't want to enjoy this... it was a shameful and degrading act, a betrayal of her family, and an abuse of power from a disgusting man... and yet with each thrust, her lower regions grew hotter, her arousal making his passage smoother and more pleasurable, her uncomfortable grunts slowly being replaced with reluctant moans and gasps.

“You're... surprisingly tight, I'm almost done... then you can run back to your husband, for a time.” he said casually as he let her nipple go, some milk leaking out of the side of his mouth.

“I... please pull out.” she mumbled as she grasped the bed sheets making him roll his eyes again, before he acquiesced, pulling out of her completely as he pulled her off the bed, sitting on the edge as he forced her to kneel.

“Fine, put those fat tits to use and finish me off already.” he said gripping her breasts and wrapping them around his meaty pole before he let them go, making her take over as she reluctantly moved, bouncing her breasts up and down with a scowl as he ran his fingers through her hair.

It didn't take him long to... finish, as small a mercy as that was, his seed caught between her breasts, some shooting up and landing on her chin, slowly dripping off as she held down her disgust and anger.

“There we go... Taylor-35, take my new servant and dress her, then send her on her way.” Kuro said, making the door open and another emotionless woman walk in. “Off you go, spend some time with your family, you won't be seeing them often when you return... and you will return... if you don't, I'll just come to you after all.” he said with a smirk as she was led out.

Looking back just before she walked around the corner, she felt her heart drop at the smirk on Kuro's face, it was.. different than his usual smirk. It just screamed that he knew something she didn't.

**\- Kuro -**

It's nice to see something you've been planning a long time pay off.

I've done Emperor's New Groove before, came here during the Kingdom Heart's run. When I came here, I wasn't Emperor, but I did grab Chicha, but she was already pregnant with Pacha's kid.

I don't like dealing with kids that aren't mine, hell, I barely like dealing with kids that are mine, at least until they are a bit more grown-up, so I decided to come back and play the long game this time.

**\- Seven Months Ago -**

Heading into the house on the hill, I smirk to myself.

I've got about seven months to kill before the plot should start, and Chicha should be heavily pregnant by that time... so I'm here to make sure she is.

I've already cursed Pacha with a basic infertility hex, which is basically Voodoo 101. Seriously, Voodoo can be OP at times, just a hair of your target and you can destroy them from the other side of the world.

Which is my favourite place to be when I'm messing with people, Far, far, away from any consequences, besides... do you know what Kings and Queens will pay to deal with their enemies from the comfort of their castle?

Watching the family eat, I walk around and wave my hand in front of Pacha's face, watching him ignore me completely.

It's just a modified version of the Normality spell from Eromancy, instead of them ignore lewd actions it makes them ignore me completely, no matter what I am doing, along with preventing any recordings or pictures from capturing my image.

I made it while I was working as an assassin, being able to just walk up to my targets and shank them, then walk away without anyone noticing made me very good at my job.

Moving around to Chicha, I manoeuvrer her out of her seat, it's a bit difficult since she is still trying to continue eating even as I bend her over the table slightly, pulling her skirt up and over her surprisingly ample ass. Taking a moment to admire it, groping her firm ass while I undo my trousers and get to work, thrusting into her with little foreplay.

She can't exactly complain about it after all.

As I really go to town, fucking her brutally, her conversation with her family gets interrupted with her moans and whimpers, no-one even questioning why her face is growing so flushed, or why the sound of flesh striking flesh is filling the room as she is taken in front of her entire family.

Normality is useful, but honestly, it gets boring quickly, she might be responding physically, her pussy slowly growing wet and moans leaving her, but there's no actual response from her.

It's the same reason fucking sleeping girls gets boring, it's fun once in a while, but doing it too often makes it tedious.

But I'm doing this for a reason, not just for pleasure. She'll be pregnant when she comes to my palace, only not with her husband's child.

My daughter will be the next Empress of this little Kingdom, I don't plan on sticking around as Emperor forever after all, and I never give up a Kingdom, not even one as minor as this.

Speeding up, I amuse myself by spanking her firm ass, she'll be confused about her soreness later... the meals coming to a close and thanks to my spell she'll try going about her day like usual, and do you know how hard it is to keep fucking someone as they move around?

Better finish up... gripping her hips tightly I rail into her ruthlessly, causing her to fall onto the table, the entire thing shaking from my thrusts, food being knocked off the plate and drinks being spilt, before I reach my climax, cream-pieing the Disney Milf with a grin.

Easy Disney Milfs are a rarity, after all, they're usually dead, and then I have to go about grave-robbing and resurrecting them.

**\- Present Kuro -**

Now... what should I do while I wait for her to come back?

I could just send a clone to do my royal duties and sleep for a few months, that's always nice... or...

Heh, Yzma's been trying to kill me for years, I've pretended not to notice as her poisons failed, my natural immunity stopping them. It's been fun watching her confusion and anger.

But... maybe it's time to show her just who the best Alchemist in the Multiverse is?


	9. Marge gets a new job (The Simpsons Ch01)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bonus: Marge gets a new job (The Simpsons Ch01)

Calming her heart, she answered the call and opened the large doors slowly, looking at the young man sitting behind the ridiculously large table at the end of an equally large room.

Kuro Burns... the only son of Mr Burns, and his sole inheritor after his death. Returned to Springfield to claim his inheritance.

She hadn't mourned the old man when he passed in his sleep, but she'd quickly realised that his death had caused a significant problem for their family.

Kuro wasn't as accepting of failure as his father, as soon as he had settled in, he'd looked over every report from every incident... and quickly arrived at a simple conclusion.

Homer was responsible for almost 78% of the problems at the power plant, which made him a liability... and a drain on the plant's income.

So he fired him, pulled every trick in the book to make sure Homer was kicked out without a single dollar of compensation... and then he went even further as he arranged for fines to be levied against Homer to make up for all the money he had lost the plant, and the danger he had put people in.

Fines that quickly went from high to ridiculous.

Beyond even that, he made sure the entire town knew what a liability Homer was, making sure he couldn't get a new job... which had somehow resulted in her not being able to get a job either by association.

This all added up to them being on the brink of homelessness, their home about to be repossessed and their savings taken to pay back Homers debt.

She only had one possible way to not end up on the street this time next week... and that was to go to Kuro himself, to beg and plead for more time and for him to take back his words that were stopping the town from hiring Homer and by extension her.

Homer said he'd do it... but Kuro had been clear that if he returned he'd be charged with trespassing, so it had fallen to her instead.

Walking across the extremely long room, she stopped a distance away from the desk, hesitating as he kept writing, not even looking up.

"Mr Burns?" she asked hesitantly, seeing his quill stop as he sighed, placing it down calmly before he cracked his knuckles and looked up at her in annoyance.

He was younger than her, in his early twenties if she had to guess.

“Marge Simpson, wife of the moron who has cost me a small fortune.” he said bluntly, making her flinch back. “Come to beg on behalf of the imbecile?” he asked coldly.

“I have, sir...” she admitted as he smirked.

"Do you know how severe your husband's mistakes were? Or the danger he put all my workers, and the entire town of Springfield in? It's a miracle this city isn't a radioactive wasteland... the money I can shrug off, but the fool can't be trusted to work with anything more complicated than play-dough." he said coldly.

She knew that... Kuro had made sure everyone else in town knew it as well. It was why she had exactly no allies left in Springfield.

“I... I realise that, but...” she started again.

“But you want me to just, let it go? Give him a slap on the wrist? Your husband is the second most stupid man I've ever met, he deserves to live on the streets for his idiocy.” he said coldly.

“I realise that you dislike my husband, Sir... but please, I have a baby, she won't survive on the streets. Just give us time... I'll find a job and get the money to pay the fines.” she begged, falling to her knees as he watched her with indifferent eyes.

“I don't control the fines, I just gave the government the reports as my father should have done a long time ago... I even had to pay some myself.” he said. “If you can't pay them back, it'll be the government taking your house.” he explained calmly. “I can't stop them, they can only be stopped by paying the fines.”

“I... see, Homer said...” she stuttered in confusion.

“Homer's an idiot.” he said calmly. “Will that be all?” he asked as her mind raced, seeing him going back to his paperwork.

“I... no, I realise that you have no reason to help me... but please, you're the only person with the money to give me a loan of that size... I'll pay it back even if it takes my entire life." she swore as he sighed.

"Come closer, I grow tired of shouting across the room." he said in annoyance as she walked closer to the table. "You're right, I have no reason to help you... but I believe we can come to an agreement." he said, making her perk up. "Don't get too excited, you aren't going to like this... I just don't care." he said before she could speak. "After my father's death, his assistant killed himself in despair... they were lovers you understand, and I require one of my own." he started.

“And... you want me to be that assistant?” she asked, not understanding the problem. That sounded ideal.

“Yes, I like my assistants to owe me dearly, it keeps them in line. It's a full-time job, serving me in whatever way I see fit. Fetching me things, making me drinks, seeing to my needs. Etcetera, Etcetera.” he said calmly, staring at her. “It will take you a long time, but I will take part of your wages away to pay back your loan.”

“I'd be happy to accept.” she said with a smile, his own smirk making her pause... she was missing something.  
"Is that so? Do you know how I got back at the dumbest man I've ever met?" he asked, changing the subject fast enough to give her whiplash.

“I... don't, sir?” she half said, half asked.

"I fucked his wife... repeatedly. Her name is Lois, and I used her as little more than a sex slave for a long time. Remove your dress... I want to see the merchandise before I make a purchase." he said coldly, staring at her.

“Mr Burns... t-that's...” she started before he held up his hand.

"That is my price, if you want a loan... that is how you will be repaying it. On your back or on your knees. Now, either strip or get out." he said coldly, tapping his desk.

As she went to speak, he held up his hand once more.

“No words, either remove your dress or turn around and walk away.” he ordered, staring at her intently as she thought her options over.

\- Kuro -

I... hate the Simpsons. So much. I've long since regained my memories of my first life, before the Game, before Shiro. And what I remembered was... the Simpsons. Every Night... Without Fail.

My little sister loves them, which means I saw it non-stop... mother insisted on 'family time', pulling me away from my games to watch repeats of this fucking place.

Which is why I have precisely zero pity or mercy this time. No gentle act required for this. This is revenge for countless nights of stolen gaming. I've already gotten even with the other participants in my wasted time.

As her standard green dress slides off her shoulders, hitting the ground, I smirk to myself. Honestly, turning the entire town against the Simpsons wasn't even challenging.

The small black strapless bra and a plain pair of white panties are all that are covering her as I stand up and walk around the stupidly long desk, prowling over to her with a cold smirk.

Leaning on the front of the desk a couple of feet in front of her, I look over her yellow skin in admiration. The Simpsons can't seem to make it minds up on Marge's breasts, but they're relatively large... D cup at least.

Yellow skin is a bit weird... but honestly? Just picture them as aliens, and suddenly things make more sense, I've had girls of every colour of the rainbow after all. Hell, I've fucked a rainbow coloured girl.

“Keep going.” I order calmly, watching her hesitate before she gives a shaky sigh, undoing her bra and holding it in front of her chest shyly for a moment before my glare gets her moving again, dropping it to the floor.

“Shyness is pointless... you'll be doing more than showing today.” I say calmly, watching her cheeks darken as she moves her hands to her side, her nipples a dark orange. Huh, I had wondered about that.

"Get on your knees." I order, undoing my belt and pulling my shaft out... my regular white shaft, thank you... I have an aura of normality stopping people from noticing the colour difference.

She hesitates for just a moment, but I've put things in my favour nicely. As she drops to her knees in front of me, her mind is on her family, on Maggie to be specific.

\- Marge -

Just... get it over with.

And get used to it, this would be a common occurrence soon enough.

As he placed a hand behind her head, pulling her closer to his large exposed shaft, she opened her mouth obediently, letting the thick bulbous tip pass her lips, her pink lipstick leaving a stain on his shaft as it entered her wide open mouth.

Staring up into her cold red eyes, she obediently started bobbing her head, unwilling to test his patience or mercy by hesitating. She was somewhat out of practice, choking slightly as she got two-thirds down, the tip hitting the back of her throat making her gag.

Putting her tongue to use, she quickly writhed it against his shaft, hoping to make that displeased look on his face go away, his hand on the back of her head gripping her hair almost painfully.

As she swirled her tongue around the dick, she turned her mouth into a vacuum sucking as hard as she could, his angry look fading to casual disdain as he guided her head along his pole.

Moving her hands up to his balls, she gently fondled them, tasting the tangy taste of his pre-cum on her tongue, a moment passed where she was grateful that it didn't taste too bad, she'd be doing this a lot...

Gripping her head with both hands, she had little warning as he started to thrust into her mouth, inch after inch of hard dick sliding down her throat, his balls slapping against her chin which was quickly becoming covered with her drool, saliva leaking from the tight suction of her lips and running down her chin, some drops landing on her bare tits.

“That's it... take it, slut. Your nipples are hardening... you enjoying the feeling of my fat dick fucking your face?” he asked with a sneer, making her blush... she wasn't... at all.

But she needed to do it, it was an unpleasant duty she had to endure, she'd have a lot of nasty things to sit back and tolerate from now on... thanks to Homer.

She couldn't even feel bad about the betrayal of her marriage, Homer's mistakes had put her in this position. She was doing what was necessary for her family to survive, and right now that meant kneeling down and letting a cruel rich young man fuck her face hard and fast, the room echoing her gagging.

"Take it all..." he grunted, pulling back till just the tip was resting in her mouth, the only warning she got before he reached his climax, her cheeks bulging and her eyes wide from the sudden fullness. "Don't swallow it yet." he growled, before he pulled out and finished on her face, rope after rope of sperm spurting out onto her face.

Watching him pull out his phone, she flinched at the familiar sound of the phones camera shutter.

“Swallow it all, then get up.” he ordered pocketing the phone.

Obeying she let the slimy substance slide down her throat, before standing up. She was barely back on her feet before he grabbed her right breast roughly.  
"I want to be very, very clear... you'll be with me from early morning to late at night, six days a week. During this time, you will do everything I say without hesitation. You will wear what I tell you to do, say what I tell you to say and I will fuck you... repeatedly. You'll be starting the day by kneeling under my desk and sucking my dick, and you'll be getting bent over the desk several times a day. If I send you a message telling you to get your sexy little ass over to me, it doesn't matter where you are, what time it is or what you are doing... you will drop everything and come to me. Until your loan is paid... you are mine, and pleasing me should be the only thing you think about. Disobey me or anger me and I will make it my mission to destroy your family... is that clear?" he said as he reached around and groped her ass over her panties.

“I... it is, Sir.” she replied, yelping as he simply tore her panties from her body.

“I'm not your boss... I'm your owner, and your Master.” he growled walking around her. “Bend over the desk, spread your legs as wide as they can go then reach back and spread your buttocks for me.” he ordered as she heard the sound of him pulling his clothes off behind her.

“Y-yes... M-master.” she said obediently as she bent over, laying down on the desk, her breasts pressed into it, her legs spreading wide as she reached back, grabbing both her ass cheeks and spreading them apart, she could only imagine how... lewd she looked as she heard the unmistakable sound of a picture being taken again... after a moment she felt him move behind her, his shaft still slick with her saliva and his cum rubbing against her pussy, before she was suddenly full... a moan leaving her mouth as she tried to keep hold of her ass as ordered despite the sudden and uncomfortable feeling of a long thick pole sawing into her.

He gave her no time to adjust as he immediately started to fuck her, his hips slamming into her spread behind ruthlessly, his hand pushing her face into the desk as the other gripped her hips tightly.

His mammoth phallus railed into her with terrifying speed and force, her legs banging into the desk repeatedly with each thrust as she moaned, mostly from discomfort... but deep inside herself, she felt a heat building up, her moans and whimpers taking on a more wanton tone as he continued to utterly dominate her tight slit, leaving her unable to do anything but take it, her hands giving up their appointed task as she clawed at the desk.

"Oh... God..." she moaned out, making him laugh behind her. "I feel soOoo... f-full." she admitted as he sped up.

“You're about to be fuller...” he chuckled as her eyes widened, she was sure he wasn't wearing protection...

As she went to stand up, a rough hand on her back forced her back down.

“What part of your mine do you not understand? If I want to paint your womb white...” he trailed off as he slammed into her one last time, her eyes widening as a guttural moan left her, the unmistakable feeling of his cum flooding her womb overwhelming her, pushing her over the edge as she climaxed around his shaft. “Then that's exactly what I'll do.” he finished, pulling out of her as the strange emptiness made her groan, she could feel his seed slowly leaking out of her well-stretched pussy, trailing down her leg.

“W-will that be all?” she asked, standing up before she fell to her knees, her shaky legs failing her.

“No, first of all... clean me off.” he said pushing his shaft back in front of her face as she obediently took it back into her mouth, cleaning off the mixture of cum and her arousal. It... wasn't that bad. It could be worst, at least.

Once she was finished, she pulled back, swallowing the mixture without being ordered to, then looked up at him waiting for her next order. Don't do anything without an order... that meant she should stay on her knees until he told her to rise.

“Now... two things, we need to get you a new uniform, I think slutty secretary will suit you, a tiny skirt and a shirt two sizes too small.” he said with a chuckle. “Then... tell me about the residents of this town, specifically the women.” he ordered with a cold smile.

Authors Note: You thought I was just doing one today? You fool... you absolute buffoon. Why the Simpsons? Hell if I know. I just work here, I don't make the rules.


	10. Yennefer learns the peril of dealing with royalty (Witcher Chapter 01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bonus: Yennefer learns the peril of dealing with royalty (Witcher Chapter 01)**

There were very few men in the world who could induce fear in her, it came from being such a powerful sorceress.

With almost everyone, from Nobles to Witchers, she was sarcastic, even bitchy at times... but she knew when to rein it in.

There were just some people you couldn’t cross.

“I’ll look for her, but I’m not bringing her here unless she wants to come.” Geralt said stubbornly as she held in a flinch.

It was a shame Geralt didn’t understand the same thing.

Looking into the clearly unamused red eyes of Kuro var Emreis, the Emperor of Nilfgaard and the Black Flame dancing on the graves of his foes, she just wished Geralt knew when to act with some decorum.

She loved Geralt's stubbornness, but right now it was putting them both in terrible danger, Emperor Kuro had had people executed for far less, and his palace was warded so heavily she couldn't teleport them out if things turned violent.

And despite Geralt's considerable skill with his blades, they wouldn't be able to fight their way out of Kuro's Palace, not with his heavily armoured elite Black Knights guarding the very room they were in, and Kuro knew how to deal with mages and Sorceresses, her magic would not save them. The Emperor wouldn't have let them in his presence if they posed even the slightest threat to him.

"You're disrespectful ways haven't changed, Witcher. Leave us, I grow tired of your presence, and I have more to discuss with Lady Yennefer. You will find my daughter, and you will bring her to me." Emperor Kuro ordered calmly, and as Geralt went to reply, no doubt something snarky that he thought was clever, she gave him a warning look.

Despite the mulish protest on his face, Geralt gave a half-heartened and frankly embarrassing attempt at a bow and left after a questioning look at her, getting a nod from her to go before he pissed off the most powerful man in the world any more than he already had.

After the door closed, Emperor Kuro simply... stared at her for a moment, forcing her to suppress the urge to fidget.

“Leave us.” Kuro ordered to his guards finally, causing the room to clear out with the exception of Fringilla Vigo, who maintained her spot behind Kuro calmly.

She had no idea how Fringilla avoided imprisonment or execution for her betrayal of Nilfgaard with the Lodge, but she was almost impressed. Fringilla has gone from a traitor to seemingly the Emperor's right-hand sorceress.

Philippa would kill for a position like hers.

“Geralt hasn’t changed...” Fringilla said almost idly making Kuro scoff.

"No, he has not. I have had people killed for far, far less..." Kuro replied, making her blanch, her already pale white skin turning almost sickly.

“Your majesty, I know Geralt can be... difficult to deal with, but he is your best chance at tracking Ciri down. I assure you, we will find her.” Yennefer said quickly, making his eyebrow raise.

“I know, it’s the only reason he was permitted to leave this room alive. Finding her isn’t what worries me, that he will take her and run is, besieging Kaer Morhen and wiping out the school of the wolf would be an annoyance I don’t want to have to deal with.” Kuro said idly.

"I will keep my word, your majesty. I will bring Cirilla to you." Yen promised making him smile coldly.

“Considering there is nowhere in the world you could hide if you betrayed me, I expect you will. But Geralt must be punished for his disrespect, and I have decided how I wish to do so... I will not have him imprisoned or executed for his insolence, not while he has a use for me, but I have my ways to get my revenge.” Kuro said, rising from his seat and walking around his desk.

“Your majesty?” Yennefer asked hesitantly as he approached her, catching a knowing... and rather pitying look from Fringilla.

“As the one who convinced me of the Witcher’s usefulness, the punishment for his insolent behaviour falls to you, as long as you submit to your rightful punishment the Witcher will n out be executed, neither now or after his task is complete.” Emperor Kuro said coldly as he stood before her, making her eyes widen as her mind raced.

After a moment, she bowed her head in uncharacteristic submission. As powerful as she was, as strong as Geralt was... they couldn’t fight the night of Nilfgaard.

“As you wish, your majesty.” Yennefer said calmly, keeping her face blank. She could handle some time with the imperial torturer if she had to.

This alliance was always one of convenience, she and Geralt needed the Emperors resources if they were to find Ciri and keep her safe, and the Emperor would find his daughter faster with them doing the leg work... but she had no doubts he could do so without them, they were replaceable to him.

“Fringilla, you know where my preferred tool for disciplining Sorceresses is, bring it here.” Kuro ordered without looking back as her fellow lodge member bowed and left the room quickly.

She didn’t blame Fringilla’s for not trying to help her, not with her betrayal so fresh in the Emperors mind.

“You may tell Geralt what his insolence forced you to endure, or you may keep it secret to spare your lover the guilt, I do not care... but as long as he acts... like himself, you will take his punishments.” Kuro said calmly as he gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, locking her violet eyes with his own deep red orbs.

“I understand... Your Majesty.” Yennefer said obediently, already making up her mind to say nothing of this to Geralt.

In the best case it wouldn’t help at all, Geralt simply didn’t have it in him to be polite or respectful, and in the worst, but far more likely, case Geralt would confront Kuro over it.

As Fringilla returned with a large wooden case, she had to admit she was surprised that the Emperor has decided to handle her punishment personally, something he clearly had done before.

"Thank you, Fringilla. Get her ready, I take it I don't have to tell you what to do?" he asked as he took the case from her.

"No, Master." Fringilla agreed immediately as she walked over to her, taking her by the arm and leading her to the desk as Yen looked at her questioning.

"Just endure it and do as you are told, it'll be over quicker that way." Fringilla whispered into her ear, making her nod.

Clearly, Fringilla was not new to being punished by his majesty.

Before she could say anything else, Fringilla placed a hand on the back of her neck and forced her face down on the expensive wooden desk, and her eyes widened as her fellow lodge member undid her belt, yanking her trousers down to her ankles, exposing her pale white backside, barely covered by the thin black thong.

“Face forwards.” Fringilla ordered as she tried to turn around. “Hands in the desk.”

Despite her growing worry, she obeyed even as her thong was pulled over her curvy ass, joining her trousers as her privates were put on display, the slightly cold air of the office hitting her exposed pussy and asshole.

As Fringilla moved back, she heard the footsteps of the Emperor approached her slowly, forcing her to resist the urge to turn around.

"You will count the strikes, if you miss one we will start over." Kuro said calmly, and before she could reply, something long and thin struck her left buttocks, making her yelp at the sudden pain.

“I... one!” Yennefer said quickly, her eyes wide as he struck again, forcing her to count.

The Emperor of Nilfgaard... was cropping her backside. She was definitely not telling Geralt, or anyone, about this... for such a powerful sorceress to be treated like a disobedient child was humiliating, to have her ass cropped by the stern man as her colleague watched them.

Geralt might even find it amusing, or worse... get ideas from it.

As one of the strikes, the twenty-fifth to be exact, struck her quim directly, she moaned before her eyes shot open, a burst of pleasure rushing through her body.

It caught her so off guard that she utterly failed to count, something she only noticed moments too late.

“Disappointing, Yennefer. I expected better of a woman of your reputation. Fringilla handled her punishment far better, and I wasn’t so merciful to her.” Kuro drawled as she felt her face flush. “We will start over.”

As the next blow came down, her eyes widened at the different feeling, his hand resting on her slightly sore ass, gently caressing the soft flesh before it moved to her slit, his fingers running along her somewhat wet pussy, moving back just as quickly before the crop came back down on her ass, making her start counting again.

It had never occurred to her that the Emperor has as much lust in him as any other man, and as she stated theirs bent over and naked below the waist except for her black leggings reaching her mid-thigh, she re-evaluated how much trouble she was in.

After every ten strikes, the Emperor’s hand would come to her firm backside, caressing and molesting her red buttocks and slowly wettening cunt.

If the Emperor chose to push this further, if he took advantage of her exposed state and violated her... she would be able to do nothing to stop him.

This palace was warded so only permitted mages could use magic here, and she wasn’t one of them.

She was as powerless as any other woman, and even if she wasn’t... if she attacked the Emperor of Nilfgaard, there was no good way for that to end for her.

“T-thirty.” She counted as his crop struck her cunt once more, shuddering at the sensation of the enchanted crop hitting her clit, something she had realised quickly enough.

"Hm, that will be enough of that for now." Kuro said with a cold tone as he pushed the top of the crop against her slit, rubbing it against her slightly as she moaned reluctantly, the constant strikes pushing her to the edge of climax despite the precarious situation she was in. "Despite your usual superiority complex, you took your punishment well, Yennefer... I suppose I can reward you." He said, pulling the crop back.

"T-that... isn't necessary, your Majesty." Yennefer said quickly, before his hand returned to her mound, forcing her to moan as a pair of long fingers pushed into her magically tight cunt.

“I insist.” Kuro replied simply, pumping his fingers into her needy cunt as she moaned and whimpered, rapidly reaching her climax and letting out a half-scream as she came around his invasive digits.

Panting, she felt his fingers pull out of her, and his hand pull her from the desk, making her fall to the floor in front of him as her legs failed her, her juices covering her thighs...

As his fingers were pushed against her lips, she didn’t need orders to understand as she opened wide, licking and sucking them clean of her surprisingly enjoyable arousal.

As he pulled his hand back, staring down at her, she was acutely aware of her current position, sitting on the floor with her head level with the Emperors crotch, a bulge noticeable against his expensive trousers.

As his hand came to his belt, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to endure through this, it wasn't like she was a prudish woman who had a problem with orally pleasing a man... but she was rather picky in her choice of partners and having the decision taken out of her hand hurt her pride.

As his remarkable well-endowed shaft was exposed, she let out a shocked gasp at the sheer girth and length of the dick hovering in front of her face, admitting mentally that it was the biggest she had ever seen, and as he rested it along her face, she simply obediently sat there, mentally apologising to Geralt for the unwilling betrayal about to take place.

“The next time Geralt decides to be his disrespectful self, I will think fondly of this moment... when his lover was on her knees with my shaft resting on her face. It might just keep him alive.” Kuro said simply. “Fringilla, strip and join her.” He ordered.

“Yes, Master.” Fringilla agreed immediately, her clothes magically banished as she fell to her knees and crawled next to Yennefer.

Moving back behind his desk, he pulled out his chair and sat down, giving them both a stern look, causing Fringilla to crawl towards him, Yennefer following her lead after a moment of hesitation.

“Pleasure me, Sorceresses.” Kuro ordered calmly, Fringilla shooting into action as she leaned forwards and took the bulbous tip in her mouth, making Yennefer hesitate before she too leaned forwards and pressed her lips against the shaft. Reluctant and filled with guilt, she ran her lips along his shaft, staring up into his amused gaze, her hand gently fondling his ballsack.

“Is there any way to get back at a man who disrespects you than by returning the disrespect tenfold? No matter how irritating or cocky he may be, I will simply think back to the moment his beloved Yennefer, bound to him by a wish, was on her knees before me pleasuring my royal shaft.” Kuro said with a hint of triumph in his tone as Fringilla pulled back, gripping Yennefer’s head gently and forcing her to take the tip in her mouth, guiding her lips down his prodigious shaft. “In truth, I have desired to see you on your knees servicing me with your snarky mouth from the first time you spoke, Geralt simply gave me the reason.”

Unable to respond, she simply allowed her fellow sorceress to guide her head deeper, taking the thick shaft into her right throat, Fringilla's naked breast pressing against her back as she forced Yennefer's head to take the fat dick all the way, her nose pressing against his thin pubes as she chocked slightly, her eyes watering and her makeup running down her face.

Her image of the Emperor had changed rapidly over the last hour or so... but his power still remained true, and fighting him would end in tragedy for her and Geralt, and if sucking the Emperor's dick was what it took to save Ciri, she'd spend the next week on her knees.

Falling into her own mind, she took her mind off the violation of her mouth that was taking place, zoning out and simply allowing it to happen, minutes passing of her head being guided along the dick before she was suddenly pulled back, blinking in confusion before reality hit her... along with a thick string of cum.

Flinching as it struck her face and hair, she was unsurprised when Fringilla forced her to open her mouth, the next string landing on her lips and tongue, the salty taste making her scowl slightly, the third and final burst spattered onto her top, the black velvet stained with white sees as Kuro let out a satisfied sigh.

“You are excused, Yennefer. I expect a weekly report from you on both the Witcher’s and your progress in your assigned task, delivered in person.” Kuro ordered as she rose to her feet, the cum dripping down her face, her makeup ruined.

"I... of course, your majesty." Yennefer said with a bow, an unwelcome feeling of helplessness filling her.

"I must say, I enjoy your presence far more like this, submissive and covered in cum. It suits you, sorceress." Kuro said with a smirk. "If Geralt continues his usual attitude I do believe I'll... allow him to be present for your next punishment, perhaps it would help get the message into his extraordinarily think skill."

“T-that won’t be necessary, Your Majesty... I’ll make sure he is more well behaved next time.” Yen promised quickly, making him smirk.

"See that you do, Fringilla... I believe our guest requires a bath before she leaves."

Later -

Washing her face as she laid in the Emperor's private bath, she stared at Fringilla.

“I am not going to apologise, you know why I can’t defy the Emperor.” Fringilla said after a moment.

“How did this happen? Emperor Kuro has never shown this kind of interest before...” Yennefer asked, admitting that Fringilla was right.

"I don't know, I truly don't know...he came to visit me in my cell, I thought he was going to order my death for my actions with the Lodge, but he simply gave me a choice... submit or die. He undid his belt and ordered me to pleasure him... and I did it. I sucked his dick through the prison bars until he came down my throat, then he let me out... under probation. Every night was spent in his bed, often being punished for my betrayal before he took me." Fringilla admitted. "I was under his desk before you and Geralt arrived, and he cums in my ass and pussy several times a day."

“I’m... sorry you had to go through that.” Yennefer said seriously making her scoff.

“My choices were sexual servitude or painful execution. I have no regrets... besides, you are in the same position as me, do you think he’ll be satisfied with your mouth when you come for your ‘reports’?” She asked rhetorically making Yennefer flinch. “He’s changed, he’s still as intelligent as ever... more so given how he is dancing around Radovid, but his lust is insatiable. I’ve seen him have noblewomen and servants alike brought to his bed chambers. He has been asking about the location of the other lodge members as well...”

“What are you going to do?”

“Whatever I have to do to survive. The Lodges power is broken, and right now my place is under the Emperor... quite literally most of the time. Get used to the idea, Yennefer, the Emperor gets what he wants, and he wants us both.”

Three Weeks Later -

Bent over at the waist once again, she writhed as the paddle struck her naked backside once more.

With her hands stuck beside her head in the pillory and the gag in her mouth, she could do nothing but whimper and moan as her ass was paddled ruthlessly, her body hot.

She had been forced to drink a potion before they began this time, and it only took moments before she realised its purpose, her body going wild with need as the aphrodisiac flooded through her body.

Her climax approached almost immediately as he started her... disciplining, due to their lack of progress, and to her shame and embarrassment, she had whimpered in desperation as she was denied her climax, some magical means stopping her from cumming until she was given permission.

For the last several hours, he had punished her traitorous body, and countless climaxes had been taken from her, pure desperation filling her body as she actively stuck her ass out in the hopes of finally cumming, to finally be pushed over the edge she had been teetering on for hours.

Geralt had made little progress on his side of the investigation, though he was now the fist-fighting champion of Velen for some reason, and he had completed several Witcher contracts.

His lack of progress had lead to her being punished each time she was forced to report, the first time she made her report she was ordered to strip and crawl beneath his desk, spending the rest of the very long day orally pleasuring Kuro. The second time she reported their lack of progress, she was ordered to strip and dance for him like some tavern wench, shaking her behind and breasts for his entertainment before she sat in his lap in nothing but her thong and ground herself against him, only the thin lace material separating his shaft and her cunt.

To her shame, she came first as he toyed with her breasts and ass.

He joined her shortly afterwards, ruining her panties with his sticky seed.

And now, three weeks in with no real progress to report, she was being punished once again as the paddle came down on her ass much harder than before, her scream muffled by her gag.

Walking around her, he looked down at her sweat covered face with a smirk, removing her gag as she panted deeply.

“P-please... let me cum.” Yennefer’s traitorous mouth said as he smirked down at her, her eyes locking onto his hard shaft. “I... I need to cum.” She begged, her ass and breasts red from the paddling and cropping.

“You may... when you beg me to fuck you, slut.” Kuro said as her eyes widened, indecision and need filling her mind. “Or, if you prefer... you may leave for this week.”

One Week Later -

She was a willful woman, and no mere need could force her to actively beg to be violated by the man abusing his power over her...

That was her thought process one week ago when she left, unfucked and unsatisfied.

She’d tracked down Geralt after getting rid of the evidence of her punishment and practically jumped him, much to his enjoyment... but not hers as even his vaunted Witcher Endurance failed to bring her to completion.

For the entire week, no matter how she tried... her climax was always denied to her, eternally on the edge but never falling into the abyss of pleasure.

“Your report?” Kuro said calmly as she fidgeted in front of him.

“...Geralt spent the week playing Gwent.” Yennefer admitted after a moment. “And killing cows in White Orchid for some reason. I was too distracted to make any progress.”

“Once again, you fail to impress... and must be punished for your incompetence. Remove your bottoms and panties.” Kuro ordered as her needy body perked up, hopeful as she shimmied out of her trousers quickly, pushing her thong down without complaint as she exposed her dripping slit, freshly shaven, to his eyes.

Moving from behind his desk, he walked around to her slowly, his eyes lingering on her wet pussy lips as she waited for his orders.

“Today, you have a choice, Yennefer... you can either drop to your knees and pleasure me with your mouth, then leave... or you can bend over the desk and spread your legs, and beg me to fuck your slutty pussy... the choice is yours.” Kuro said calmly as he undid his trousers, pulling out his fat shaft.

Pausing for just a moment, she let out a deep sigh filled with self-loathing and guilt as she moved to the desk, bending over at the waist and spreading her legs wide, her ass pushed out towards the Emperor.

"P-please, Your Majesty, put this slutty sorceress in her place." Yennefer said weakly, taking a moment to remind herself that Geralt had already fucked Keira Metz and was cosying up with Triss in Novigrad. She needed this, and the Emperor would take her sooner or later anyway, it was unavoidable...

Moving behind her with a chuckle, he grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up onto the desk, his shaft already grinding between her firm buttocks as she awaited the imminent penetration.

As the tip of his shaft finally made contact with her dripping wet slit, she hissed in pleasure, already feeling more from this simple touch than she had from her entire time with Geralt.

Rubbing the slit along her slit teasingly, she whimpered, looking back at him with needy eyes, unwilling to ask again as he smirked at her in triumph.

With a single rapid thrust, she was filled to the brim as his shaft split her in two, her lips spread wide apart as he instantly bottomed out inside her, the room was filled with her moans as she immediately climaxed around the royal shaft inside her, her sopping cunt tightening around the almost painfully large dick as he started to rail into her, his hands gripping her hips tight enough to leave marks as he pounded into her cunt.

As his hips meet with her ass, the room was filled with the clapping of flesh against flesh, almost being drown out by her lewd moans, her ass moving back to meet with his invading shaft as he practically mounted her, one hand pulling her hair back roughly.

“It's always the same story... you Sorceresses are just cock-hungry whores under all that arrogance. Fringilla broke after a week, Assire in three days... and now the mighty Yennefer of Vengerberg willingly bends over my desk and begs for my cock.” Kuro mocked, spanking her ass as she moaned to herself. “Do you know how I stabilised my country? I just fucked all the wives of the powerful men, breaking them until they willingly became my agents under my control. The merchants? The nobles? Their servants are watching them on my orders, their wives controlling them to suit my needs... you're just the latest in a long line of women I'll fuck into willing submission.”

She could have refuted him, claimed she wasn't like so many other women who had met their metaphorical end on his shaft... but as he slammed his hips forwards, groaning in pleasure as his seed flooded her barren womb, she simply came again, moaning loudly as she was filled with his seed.

As he pulled out, she whimpered at the emptiness... before he flipped her over, slamming back into her with a smirk as she let out a scream of pleasure, uncaring of who heard.

"I think your reports are going to need to become more... frequent, three times a week should suffice.. for now." Kuro said calmly as he fucked her hard atop the desk.

“Y-yes... Y-your Majesty... of course.”

**\- Kuro -**

Pulling out of the now unconscious Yennefer, I smile to myself as I look at the naked woman laying on my bed.

It's not like I dislike Geralt, but when I came to this world... I had a dilemma. I didn't feel like being a hated mutant this time, nor did I want to be a male mage since they seem inferior to the Sorceresses, so I came to a conclusion.

Why don't I just eat Emhyr's soul and take his place instead?

And what's the point in being here if I don't indulge myself of the women of the Witcher?

“Enjoyed yourself, your majesty?” a voice asked as I turned to see my partner in crime.

“I am, Philippa... your potions and spells are as effective as ever.” I say as Philippa Eilhart smiles ever so slightly.

“Then I have proved my worth?” Philippa asks as I walk up to her, reaching up and groping her barely covered breasts, causing her to roll her eyes... under her blindfold.

“You have, soon enough Radovid will be dead... and when Redania is under Nilfgaardian control, you will be given a position of power in it... ruling Redania in my stead.” I agree as she smiles, uncaring as her dress is pulled down. “Now... how about we celebrate our alliance?” I ask, making her sigh as she turns and bends over the table, pulling her dress up and over her naked ass.

“You are insatiable... but very well, have your fun.” Philippa says with a bored tone, one that lasts right up until I push myself into her tight slit, a quiet moan leaving her mouth as I start to fuck the uppity sorceress.

Sorceresses... all the same at their base core.

Just a bunch of slutty sexy bitches.

**\- Triss Merigold -**

Finding someone to help her hide her fellow mages from Radovid's witch hunters wasn't as hard as she expected... in fact, someone approached her almost immediately after she arrived in Novigrad... which was concerning since she was incognito at the time.

Shortly before she arrived, a new crime lord took over Novigrad, wiping out the Big Four with ease as he took over, ruling over the underworld with an iron fist.

So when the Black King of the Underworld called for her, she realised that refusing wasn't really a choice.

In truth, their deal was almost fair... he hid all the mages she found in his hideaways, keeping the Witch Hunters and the Eternal Fire at bay easily, and in exchange, she worked for him... directly.

At first, that meant casting spells and enchantments, creating potions for him... but the Black King was a greedy one.

Looking up into his amused red eyes, she bobbed her head willingly, her tongue massaging his shaft as she took it deeper into her throat, entirely too used to her position under his desk by now.

She was disgusted at first, hating him and herself after every... payment session, she felt like a cheap whore and he used her like one, there wasn't a hole he hadn't fucked repeatedly... ass, pussy, mouth, tits, even feet... there wasn't a part of him that he hadn't used for his pleasure.

But for every degrading session, more of her people survived... how many had he saved from the pyres as payment for her bending over his desk? How many alchemists, apprentice mages and herbalists still lived because she had sucked his dick?

So very many... and her pride was worth nothing in comparison to their lives. Kuro was a man of his word, and for her submission and sacrifice, he had practically saved the mages of Novigrad and many more.

So she had eventually thrown her all into serving him, becoming enthusiastic in her service, instead of reluctant... meeting his lust with her own passion instead of disgust and shame.

She even started to enjoy it, looking forwards to getting bent over and fucked by his fat dick... and while she had her new mindset marred slightly by the return of her old flame, Geralt... he was with Yennefer again now, and he was too busy looking for Ciri to help her protect her fellow mages, not that Geralt could really help her... not like Kuro could, so she reaffirmed her decision and kept at it.

As a moan reached her ears, she rolled her eyes as she glanced over to the side, spotting Margarita and Sheala, pulled from a Witch Hunter Prison, making out, Sheala groping Margarita's hefty breasts as Margarita fingered her.

Sheala had been ready to die in that despicable place... and she was more than willing to join Triss in servitude in exchange for her freedom... and Margarita had done the same when she realised that Kuro had saved her students from the witch hunters pyres.

Kuro might be a criminal, but he was also the best hope the mages had.

What was a bit of dick sucking in comparison to that?

**Authors Note: Since Kuro won't be going to the Witcher any more, instead going to Skyrim, I decided to do a little bonus chapter with some Witcher girls instead.**


End file.
